Luchando contra las barreras
by Diana Cullen Germanotta
Summary: Bella a la edad de los 14 años les pide a sus padres un viaje a Londres por su cumpleaños, ellos se niegan rotundamente y entonces ella se hace una promesa que algún día ira a Londres a estudiar, minutos después de hacer la promesa siente una fuerte coraz
1. Prologo

**Hola! Es la primera vez que publico una historia aquí :) Espero que lo disfruten **

_**Summary completo: **_

Bella a la edad de los 14 años les pide a sus padres un viaje a Londres por su cumpleaños, ellos se niegan rotundamente y entonces ella se hace una promesa que algún día ira a Londres a estudiar, minutos después de hacer la promesa siente una fuerte corazonada de que allí en Londres encontrara a su alma gemela.

¿Sería verdad su corazonada? ¿Podría ella confiar en eso?

_**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genia de Sthephenie Meyer, el trama y los diálogos son mios

* * *

><p><strong>LUCH<strong>**ANDO CONTRA LAS BARRERAS**

**PROLOGO**

Isabella…. Isabella Marie Swan – le susurro Renée a Charlie, él era el padre de la pequeña niña que crecía en su interior, también era el amor de su vida, su media naranja su alma gemela su todo.

Me gusta – afirmo Charlie con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

Desde que ellos se casaron hace ya cuatro años se mudaron en una pequeña pero hermosa y acogedora casa de dos plantas, allí formaron su nidito de amor y allí formaron un hogar SU HOGAR… Los padres de Renée estuvieron muy de acuerdo con la boda y también la madre de Charlie, su padre ni siquiera sabía de su existencia el creció sin padre. A los tres meses de su noviazgo los jóvenes se casaron y ahora esperaban a una pequeña hija aunque ellos ya tenían un hijo, no era suyo pero lo amaban como si fuese el pequeño Jasper o Jazzy como lo llamaban, a la edad de cuatros años él sabía perfectamente que sus progenitores no lo desearon, Charlie y Renée le dijeron desde un comienzo que no era hijo de su sangre, pero sí de corazón. Jazzy escucho atentamente la explicación de Charlie ese día que por orientación de los psicólogos Renée y Charlie le contaron la verdad, la cruel verdad, que sus progenitores no lo querían y un día tocaron la puerta de la familia Swan y le dijeron que les querían entregar al niño que arruino sus vidas y que no querían tener nada que ver con él, con el corazón roto en pedazos Renée miro a la pareja y les dijo

Algún día se arrepentirán por el daño que están haciéndole al pequeño, separándole de ustedes, sus padres, sus creadores

¡Vamos señora! Nosotros no lo deseamos y es una carga en nuestras vidas ¿lo va a aceptar o qué? – Dijo fríamente la mujer

Claro que lo aceptare, lo querré como mi propio hijo, le brindare el amor que ustedes se lo están negando y también le enseñare a perdonar, así algún día cuando se arrepentían el los perdonara- Dijo Renée y tomo al pequeñito en sus brazos. La pareja solo asintió y salieron disparados del lugar

Charlie creo que Bella ya viene en camino – dijo Renée que estaba recostada en los brazos de su esposo en el sofá, Charlie se paró de un salto corriendo subió las escaleras tomo las bolsas que Renée había preparado con tanto cariño hace dos meses atrás y bajo de nuevo en busca de su esposa

Solo espera un ratito pequeña Bella – susurro Charlie a la panza de Renée, que ante tanta dulzura y por acto de las hormonas lloro desesperadamente, Charlie quien ya se acostumbro a los llantos a causa de las hormonas de su esposa le sonrió y la alzo al estilo novia tomo el bolso salió por la puerta, llaveo esta, la metió en su vehículo y salió como desquiciado por la calles de esa pequeña ciudad de habla española

* * *

><p><strong><em>DENME UNA OPORTUNIDAD LECTORASOS :)_**

**_ Diganme que les parece en un review :) Esperare su respuesta_**

**_Espero que nos leamos muy muy pronto..._**

**_Kisses and Bites_**

**_Diana'_**


	2. La promesa

**Aquí les traigo el primer capitulo :) Espero que lo disfruten**

**Beta: **

MaariieeCaarmeen Hdz'

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1 -La promesa.<strong>

Hoy era el cumpleaños de la niña Isabella Marie Swan y ella ya sabía que pediría por su cumpleaños.

_Quiero__viajar__ a __Londres__._

Desde aquel día que en su clase de Historia y Geografía del 5º grado habían hablado sobre Londres y sus monumentos ella había quedado maravillada, hipnotizada.

— Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti — cantaba su hermano mayor, entrando a su habitación con un regalo seguido por sus padres

— Gracias — dijo Bella aún somnolienta, no le sorprendió que sus padres no trajeran regalos porque ella misma había pedido que no le regalaran nada, ella les pediría su regalo ese día.

— Felicidades, hermanita — Le dijo el joven Jasper a Bella estrechándola en sus brazos.

— Gracias, Jazzy — Respondió Bella, aunque él era mayor que ella igual seguía llamandolo Jazzy.

— Felicidades, hija — le dijo Renée y los abrazo a los dos.

— Felicidades, Bella — Dijo Charlie y también los abrazo.

Gracias — respondió Bella

La familia Swan estaba uno más de sus momentos familiares, ellos eran muy cariñosos, todos amaban los abrazos.

¡Levántate y vístete rápido! — Dijo Jasper — Debemos ir de compras.

La dejaron sola, para que pueda vestirse, ella sabía perfectamente lo que pediría a sus padres. Estaba lista, ya había practicado sus palabras, pucheros, ruegos y motivos.

— Lista — grito bajando las escaleras, estaba vestida de manera casual; unos shorts de vaquero que llegaban a medio muslo, una blusa de tirantes blanca con una sandalias blancas, el pelo prefirió llevarlo suelto por qué no hacía mucho calor.

Los Swan se dirigieron al supermercado a comprar lo necesario. Pastel, velas, globos, bebidas. Harían una pequeña celebración a la noche para que Bella pudiera compartir con sus amigos del colegio y vecinos.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Estaban organizando las cosas en la alacena, Bella creyó que el momento era perfecto para pedirle a sus padres su regalo.

— Quisiera pedirles mí regalo — dijo Bella tímidamente.

— Claro cariño, pide — la ánimo su madre.

— Pues… — dijo Bella mirando sus pies, pero luego recordo cuan atraída se siente por su regalo — Quiero que me paguen el pasaje para ir a estudiar a Londres.

— ¡¿QUEE? — Exclamaron los dos con los ojos abiertos.

— He estado investigando y encontré que puedo ir de intercambio a Londres el costo no es mucho son cuatro mil dólares. Además, allí tendría una tutora bilingüe, para así entenderme con ella ya que no entiendo muy bien el ingles.

— ¡No! — dijo su padre, simplemente le aterraba pensar que su pequeña estuviera en otro país, con otras personas.

— Por favor — suplico Bella con los ojos llorosos.

— Bella hija, aún eres muy pequeña para eso cariño — dijo su madre, aunque ella también estaba aterrada. Estaba más que comprobado que su hija había crecido, claro está que ningún niño pensaría en dejar a sus padres para estudiar.

— Pero si voy a estudiar allí tendré mas oportunidades de trabajo — Justifico Bella, era cierto lo que decía, si en tu curriculum está impreso "Estudios cursados en Inglaterra" tiende a que donde vayas te acepten.

— Bella sin peros, aún eres pequeña y punto — dijo rígido Charlie, él también ya se había dado cuenta de que su pequeña había crecido y madurado ¿Qué niña de 14 años piensa en su futuro empleo?

— Se están equivocando — susurro Bella con la voz rota de desilusión, se dio la vuelta y corrió a fuera de la casa tomo su bicicleta y pedaleo hacia el bosque. Allí hace ya varios años había encontrado un árbol, un hermoso árbol donde podría inclusive dormir y no estaría incomoda, ella se sentía protegida por el árbol.

Subió rápidamente por las ramas fuertes y se coloco en su lugar, era unas ramas fuertes pero cubiertas por las ramas blandas acostada en ese lugar podía observar un cielo hermoso, un cielo azul hermoso, que lentamente se volvía rojo por el atardecer.

_Londres__,_ Ppnsó Isabella.

— Juro que pisare suelo londinense, juro que veré con mis propios ojos el Big Ben, juro que respirare ese aire — Prometió con las manos en el corazón mientras veía como oscurecía.

— Lo juro – susurro, de repente sintió algo, ¿una corazonada quizás? Sintió que allí, en Londres encontraría a alguien muy especial, sintió que debía ir allí. Ella se quedo dormida con ese pensamiento en la mente y sin darse cuenta ya solo faltaban dos horas para su fiesta.

Después de ese sentimiento que no identifico, Bella bajo del árbol confundida y aturdida, solo sabía una cosa, ella iría a Londres tarde o temprano. Tomo su bicicleta y nuevamente se dirigió a su casa, al llegar paso directo a su habitación; tomo su salida de baño y se dirigió al baño que estaba en su habitación. Después de una ducha que disipo un poco aquel sentimiento extraño, decidió prepararse para su fiesta de cumpleaños. Busco y busco en su guarda ropa algo que la hiciera ver bien pero cómoda a la vez.

— ¡Este me quedara perfecto! — exclamo cuando encontró un lindo vestido color violeta claro que le llegaba unos centímetros más alto que la rodilla. Después de asegurar de que le quedaba perfectamente, se puso a buscar unas sandalias que le quedaran bien, no tardo mucho en encontrarlos puesto que era uno de sus favoritos, eran unas lindas sandalias sin tacón color plateado. Tomo su vestido y sandalias se fue a colgarlos sobre la percha que estaba en el baño.

Golpearon la puerta de Bella y ella corrió fuera del baño.

— Esperen un momento, aún no estoy vestida — dijo ella mientras se colocaba unos shorts de jeans seguido de una remera amarilla. — Listo — dijo y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — Pregunto Jasper.

— Claro, pasa Jazzy. — Dijo Bella y se sentó en su cama seguida de Jasper.

— Bella, yo escuche cuando pediste tu regalo.

— Oh, yo… Jasper, ayúdame por favor a convencerlos — suplico Bella.

— Pequeña — empezó Jasper y sonrió al darse cuenta de que su hermana ya no era pequeña — Bueno, no tan pequeña, yo te ayudare, pero no sé si los convenceremos porque ellos, como todos los padres, no quieren admitir que crecemos.

— Está bien Jasper, pero yo estudiaré y estudiaré para que pueda alcanzar mi objetivo, ahorraré todo lo que pueda inclusive ya me buscare un trabajo — Sonrió — Yo sé que puedo lograr, realmente puedo llegar a ir a Londres.

— Yo también se que puedes lograrlo — Le sonrió Jasper y la abrazo con ternura.

— Gracias por todo, Jasper.

— Te dejo Bella, que ya tienes que prepararte para tu fiesta de cumpleaños — Su hermano le beso el tope d ela cabeza y abandono la habitación.

Bella se cambio de ropa y se hizo pequeños bucles en el pelo, se coloco las sandalias y bajo lentamente las escaleras.

Mientras tanto un Jacob bastante apresurado se vestía en su casa, Jacob estaba loco por estar presentable para la dulce Bella en el día de su cumpleaños.

— ¡Mamá, papá! Ya me voy, vuelvo dentro de — se rasco la cabeza— Creo que tres horas.

— Cuídate hijo – dijeron sus padres.

Claro. Adiós – dijo y salió disparado hacia la casa de los Swan.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

— Hola Bella, felicidades — saludo Jacob y le entrego su regalo.

Hola Jacob, pasa y gracias.

Después de que llegaran todos sus amigos, que realmente no eran muchos, en realidad solo eran dos Ángela y Ben, pero por obligación tuvieron que invitar a sus vecinos Jessica y Mike, y Jacob era hijo de el mejor amigo de Charlie.

— ¡BIEN TODOS LEVANTENSE A BAILAR! — Chillo Ángela. Bella adoraba la locura de su amiga, a ella le gustaría no ser tan tímida.

— Esperen, ya pongo la música — dijo Bella y fue corriendo a su habitación para traer el disco en el cual grabo las músicas que le parecieran adecuadas de una fiesta.

— Aquí esta — dijo mostrando el disco, lo introdujo en el reproductor y subió el volumen.

— ¡Me encanta la música de Bella! — _Y también ella,_ completo Jacob en sus pensamientos.

— ¡Sí! — chillo Ángela que se movía al compás de la música y a su lado Bella

— ¡Chicos, iremos a pasear! Los dejamos a cargo de Jasper— dijeron los padres de Bella y Jasper.

— Yo me encargo— respondió Jasper que los miraba divertido.

— Adiós, chicos.

— Adiós— se despidieron todos.

Después de que todos bailaran hasta que prácticamente estuvieron desechos, decidieron que ya era hora de cortar el pastel.

— Aquí esta— dijo Jasper mientras colocaba el pastel sobre la mesa que quedaba debajo del arco de globos.

— ¡Vamos, Bella pide un deseo! — dijeron todos.

— Esperen, primero debemos prender las velas— Dijo Bella, cerrando y abriendo los ojos.

— Toma— dijo Jasper y le paso el fosforo.

— Ok, pediré un deseo — dijo Bella y pidió su deseo.

_Deseo ir a Londres._

— ¡Bravo, Bella! ¡Bravo! — chillaron todos que ni cuenta se dieron que los padres de Bella y Jasper ya estaban allí tomando fotos.

— ¡Es hora de comer pastel! — Dijo Bella entre risas— Papá, mamá ¿me concederían el honor de comer el primer trozo de pastel?

— ¡Oh! Claro— dijeron los dos sonriendo y fueron a tomar el pastel.

— Ahora el siguiente pedazo será para… Jasper— dijo Bella entregando el pastel a Jasper.

— Angela, Ben, Jacob, Jessica y Ben— dijo y fue entregándoles el pastel.

— Gracias— dijeron todos y comieron a gusto su pastel.

Bella cortó otro pedazo y lo comió entre risas y lagrimas de tanto reír.

— Vamos a traer las bebidas— dijeron los padres de Bella y Jasper.

— Chicos, aquí están las bebidas, sírvanse a gusto— Dijo Renée, dejando varios refrescos de lata en la mesa.

— Muchas gracias Renée —Dijo Angela, agarrando uno y abriéndolo.

— ¿Recuerdan cuando estábamos en el Kinder y le teníamos miedo al "árbol gigante"? — dijo Bella y se echo a reír acompañada de todos.

— Sí, ¿Cómo olvidarlo? ¿Y recuerdan aquella vez que decidimos enfrentar al patio de los chicos grandes? — continuo Ben riéndose.

— Siii— canturreó Jessica y se carcajeo— ¿Y aquella vez que nos manchamos de lodo para que no nos vean?

— Jasper ¿recuerdas aquella vez que tuviste que sacarnos del cercado por que nos atoramos? — dijo Jacob con lagrimas en los ojos de tanto reír.

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Fue realmente gracioso ver sus caras de desesperados porque creían que nunca recibiría el mensaje de Jessica.

— Aquellos tiempos —dijeron todos al unisonó y se echaron a reír.

Jacob miro su reloj y descubrió que ya eran pasadas de las diez, quizás sus padres se estarían preocupando ya.

— Bella, muchas gracias por invitarme a tú fiesta— dijo levantándose— Fue una tarde memorable, pero debo retirarme quizás mis padres ya estén por llamar a la policía ¡Oh! Esperen, Charlie es la policía— Todos rieron de nuevo.

— Gracias a ti Jacob por venir— dijo Bella y lo despidió en la puerta— Adiós.

— Adiós, Bella.

— Bella, creo que nosotros también ya debemos irnos— dijo Jessica apuntando a Mike y encaminándose hasta la puerta.

— ¡Oh! Gracias por venir a compartir conmigo, nos vemos el lunes— despidió Bella.

— Nosotros también ya nos vamos Bella, gracias por todo —dijo Ángela abrazándola— Mi mamá ya esta esperándonos a fuera.

— Gracias a ti Angie y a ti también Ben, gracias por compartir conmigo.

— Adiós, Bella — se despidieron y salieron en dirección al auto de la mamá de Ángela.

Bella cerró la puerta y se quito las sandalias, a ella le encantaba andar descalza por la casa.

— ¿Te gusto la fiesta? — le pregunto Charlie y la abrazo.

— Claro que sí, muchas gracias.

— Por nada, pequeña— dijo y la soltó— Pero ahora creo que ya es hora de dormir.

— Órdenes acatadas, Jefe Swan— Dijo e imito el saludo militar.

— Hasta mañana a todos— se despidió Bella y subió las escaleras.

— Hasta mañana —respondieron.

Bella subió las escaleras lentamente y cuando entro a su habitación tomo su toalla y decidió darse un baño. Después del baño se puso la piyama y se metió a su cama, estaba cansada ese día le había pasado demasiadas cosas.

El rechazo de su regalo de cumpleaños.

Esa sensación extraña en el bosque.

Su promesa.

Su cumpleaños.

Ella simplemente estaba exhausta, por ese motivo prácticamente cuando su cabeza toco la almohada quedo dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR LOS ALERTAS, FAVORITOS Y REVIEWS ! :)<strong>

**¿QUE LES HA PARECIDO? **

**Espero que nos sigamos leyendo **

**KISSES AND BITES**

**Diana'**


	3. Obsequio

**HOLA! AGRADEZCO INMENSAMENTE POR LEERME Y TAMBIEN A MI HERMOSA BETA :)**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de la hermosa Sthephenie Meyer**

**Beta:** _**Mariie Emma Cullen Potter**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2 — Obsequio.<p>

Isabella despertó con los primeros rayos del sol que daban en su ventana. Lentamente, fue desperezándose hasta estar completamente despierta, se levanto rápidamente de su cama y se dirigió al baño, donde tomo una ducha mañanera y cepillo los dientes y cabello. Bajo las escaleras lentamente para prepararse un desayuno.

— Buenos días — saludo Jasper, que tomaba su taza de café.

— Buenos días, Jazzy — saludo Bella con un beso en la mejilla de su hermano.

— ¿Quieres café, Bella? Ya he preparado un poco.

— ¡Oh! Gracias, Jasper — respondió sirviéndose la taza de café —¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer hoy?

— Creo que iré a visitar a María — sonrió.

— Creo que deberías presentarnos a María — sugirió Bella, ella conocía a María pero no como novia de Jasper.

— Pronto, Bella.

— ¡Buenos días! — saludo alegre Renée entrando en la cocina.

— Buenos días, mamá — contestaron al coro Jasper y Bella.

— ¿Quieres café? — pregunto Bella.

— Uhm, gracias cielo. Me preparare un té.

— Mamá ¿puedo ir a visitar a la abuela?, quisiera preguntarle cómo esta.

— Claro que sí, Bella, mándale besos de mi parte y dile que hoy iremos a visitarla.

Isabella corrió hacia su habitación, no sin antes lavar su taza. Se cambio de ropa, opto por un lindo jeans y una remera naranja, estampado con bolados (blanco en los bordes) con sus converse. Se volvió a cepillar los dientes y bajo las escaleras corriendo.

— Buen día, papá —saludo a su papá con un beso en la mejilla— Provecho.

— Buen día, hija y gracias.

— Papá, iré a la casa de la abuela Marie, prometo no tardar tanto.

— Ten cuidado hija, y dale muchos besos y abrazos a la abuela Marie.

— Okey, papá, adiós mami, adiós Jazzy —se despidió y salió de su casa, fue directo al garaje de donde tomo su bicicleta y emprendió camino hacia la casa de su abuela paterna

No le tomo mucho llegar a la casa de su abuela Marie. Aparco su bicicleta en el patio trasero de la casa y entro por la puerta que quedaba cerca de allí.

La casa de su abuela era de una planta, el exterior estaba pintado de color verde manzana, las puertas y ventanas era de madera color barniz. El interior era color marfil, pero con una línea ancha color verde manzana en la parte de abajo que recorría toda la extensión de la casa.

— ¿Abuela? ¿Dónde estás? —pregunto Bella entrando en la sala.

— Aquí en la cocina, Bella —respondió su abuela.

— Huhm. Que rico huele, abue —dijo Bella dándole un beso en cada cachete.

— Gracias, pequeña ¿Cómo has pasado tu cumpleaños?

— Muy bien, abue, gracias ¿y tú como estas? —Bella tomo asiento.

— Excelente, Bells y más ahora que viniste a visitarme. Mira este es tú obsequio —le paso un una caja envuelta en un papel hermoso.

— Gracias abuela, no debiste preocuparte —respondió Bella tomando el regalo en sus manos.

— Ábrelo —apremio su abuela.

Isabella rompió con mucho cuidado el papel para luego abrir la caja así encontrando en su interior un collar de oro con una medalla en forma de rectangular y grabado en la parte del frente "I love London" y en la parte de atrás tenía una pequeña inscripción con letra cursiva que decía "Isabella M. Swan"

— ¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias, abuela! Me encanta —exclamó, abrazando a su abuela.

— No es nada, corazón y hay más, mira.

Bella volvió a ver el interior de la caja y encontró quinientos dólares, casi le salieron los ojos de la órbita.

— Muchas gracias abuela, pero no puedo aceptar el dinero.

— Nada de peros Bella, yo sé que te servirá. Acéptalo o lo tomaré como un rechazo muy feo.

— Abuela —extendió.

— No —la callo— Nada de abuela, aceptaras ese dinero.

— Muchas gracias, abuela —volvió a decir Bella y abrazo a su abuela.

— Por nada, pequeña —le dijo y beso su mejilla.

El resto de la mañana Bella se quedo conversando con su adorada abuela, le conto todo lo sucedido en el día anterior. Menos el sentimiento extraño que experimento en su árbol.

— Te lo dije Bella, con el dinero que te regale empezaras tus ahorros —dijo Marie— Yo se que lograras ir a Lóndres, es tu sueño... persíguelo.

— En serio, abuela, te agradezco un montón por el obsequio y sé que puedo cumplir mi sueño. Quizás suene algo egocéntrico pero me creo capaz.

— No es egocéntrico, se llama confianza.

— Abue, no sé qué haría sin ti. Solo Jasper y tú me entienden, no es que reclame a mis padres si no que ellos son padres y les cuesta ver que voy creciendo.

— Comprendo, yo también fui hija y sé lo que se siente —sonrió.

Después Bella tuvo que despedirse de su abuela para volver a su casa.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

— ¡He vuelto! —aviso cuando entro a la casa.

— ¡Bienvenida seas! —dijo con tono divertido Jasper.

— ¡Oh! Que grato es llegar a la casa con este recibimiento.

— Claro —sonrió— Ahora vamos a almorzar, has llegado justo a tiempo.

— ¡Go, go, go! —Chillo Bella y fue al comedor.

— Abuela les manda saludos, besos, abrazos.

— ¿Le dijiste que iremos está tarde? —pregunto Renée.

— Claro —respondió y sonrió— Diles que "Estaré esperándolos" —imito la voz de su abuela, todos rieron.

— Bien, señorita, es hora de almorzar —dijo Charlie.

Almorzaron tranquilamente teniendo las típicas conversaciones de almuerzo. Después de eso se dispusieron a limpiar el comedor.

— Abuela me ha regalado un collar, una medalla y dinero —comento Bella mientras secaba los cubiertos que Renée lavaba y se los pasaba a Jasper que los colocaba en el lugar. Mientras tanto Charlie recogía la mesa para pasárselos a Renée.

— ¡Qué bueno hija! —Exclamó Charlie— Enseguida lo vemos, cuando limpiemos todo.

— Claro —dijo secando el último vaso— Listo.

— Vamos a verlo en la sala —propuso Jasper, todos fueron a la sala de paso Bella cogió la caja que había dejado sobre la mesa en la entrada de la casa.

— Aquí esta —dijo y saco el collar con la medalla.

— ¡Oh, es hermoso! —exclamo Renée.

— Es precioso —dijo Charlie.

— Denota tu adicción —se burlo Jasper ganándose una mirada rara de Bella— Solo es un chiste, está hermoso.

— Y también me regalo quinientos dólares.

— ¡Oh! Guárdalos bien —dijo Jasper y guiñándole el ojo-

— Ahorro —dijo ella.

— Ven déjame ponerte el collar —dijo Charlie y le coloco el collar.

— Es hermoso —dieron todos y ahí fue que Bella recordó las palabras de su abuela _"Este collar me simboliza en cierta forma, es para que me lleves a donde vayas. Claro si quieres que te acompañe", "Siempre lo llevare conmigo" , _le había respondido Bella.

El resto del día, Bella se había quedado en su casa viendo todas las cosas para el lunes. Y cuando ya llego la hora de dormir; ella se acostó en su cama y tomo la medalla entre sus manos.

"_Quiero ir a Lóndres"_, volvió a desear.

Y así la dulce Isabella cayó en brazos de Morfeo, soñando con que cumpliría su meta.

* * *

><p>Espero que hayan disfrutado del cap ¿Me dicen que les parece en un review?<p>

Creo que actualizare una o dos veces a la semana ¿si?

Me encanta el collar que le regalo Abue Marie a Bella, me encantaria tenerlo :)

Kisses and Bites

Diana'


	4. Tiempo

Hola! Aqui estoy y dejandoles un capitulo mas. Agradezco inmesamente a las lectoras

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de la hermosa Sthephenie Meyer**

**Beta:** _**Mariie Emma Cullen Potter**_

_**Gracias babe ;)**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3<strong>—<strong>Tiempo.

_**Cuatro años después…**_

Isabella se encontraba guardando lo último en su bolso, mientras su madre lloraba abrazada a Charlie en el piso de abajo.

_Al fin_, susurraba Isabella.

Después de años de intento al fin consiguió, por fin sus padres habían accedido a dejarla ir. Aunque ella sabía que si la dejaran o no igual iría, ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad. Aún recordaba el día que aceptaron.

**Inicio de Flash Back**

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella! — grito Jasper entrando a la casa. Isabella, que se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un libro, se asusto debido al grito de su hermano.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto alertada mientras bajaba las escaleras.

— ¡Lo he conseguido, Bella!

— ¿Qué has conseguido? – pregunto confundida.

— He estado intentando que me dieran un trabajo en Londres Bella y me lo concedieron.

— ¡Oh Jasper, felicidades! – chillo emocionada Bella.

— Aún no entiendes, Bella— dijo lentamente— Si yo voy a Londres, papá y mamá también te dejaran ir a Londres ¿entiendes? ¡También iras a Londres!

— ¡Oh Jasper! —chillo mas emocionada Bella abrazando, no, aplastando a Jasper con sus brazos.

Ese mismo día, los dos hablaron con sus padres. Le prometieron que se cuidarían y que los llamarían todos los días y si es posible dos o tres veces al día.

— Mi pequeña niña ha crecido— sollozo Renée, al fin ella se había dado cuenta de eso. Porque Isabella ya no era la misma niña que había pedido un viaje a Londres por su cumpleaños, ahora era una joven de un metro setenta y unos sesenta kilos muy bien distribuidos en su curvilíneo cuerpo.

— Mamá, no es que te dejará para siempre— consoló Isabella— Iré a estudiar por un año, si, pero vendré a visitarte cuando tenga libre.

— ¡¿Un año? — exclamó.

— Mamá, ya te lo había dicho. Tengo dinero de sobra para pagar mi facultad y también para pagar mis pasajes de ida y vuelta.

— Yo te extrañare— susurro Renée y abrazo a su niña no tan niña.

— Yo también— dijo Bella y la brazo mucho más fuerte.

Charlie solo asentía con la cabeza cuando era necesario, él prácticamente estaba en estado de shock. No quería imaginar que es lo que le pasaría a su niña lejos de su alcance sin que él pudiera protegerla, sabía de sobra que Jasper la protegería con su vida, pero no era igual. Nada sería igual después de eso, los lazos que habían formado, esos lazos que formamos con alguien cuando convivimos mucho con ellos, esos lazos se romperían o se debilitarían.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Alguien golpeo la puerta de Isabella.

— Adelante— dijo ella.

— ¿Lista? — dijo Jasper.

— Claro— susurro ella, tomando fuertemente la medalla que le había regalado ahora su ya difunta abuela en su cumpleaños número 14.

— Bella, sé que esto será difícil para ti— Dijo sentándose en el sofá que estaba en la esquina de la habitación— Pero también sé que esto es lo que deseaste desde no sé hace cuanto tiempo.

— Sí— sonrió ella— No te preocupes Jasper estaré bien y si no lo estoy, te hablo.

— ¿Y viceversa, no? —Pregunto Jasper, Isabella asintió en respuesta para luego unir su mano con la de su hermano de alma.

— Siempre— dijeron los dos al unisonó. Así pactando un juramento. El juramento de estar el uno para el otro siempre.

— ¿Ya has terminado? — pregunto Jasper cuando soltó a Bella y miro la habitación.

— Sí, ¿crees que ya deberíamos irnos?

— No lo sé— dijo Jasper y observo su reloj— Bueno, sí.

— Ayúdame a bajar mis maletas, son solo dos.

— Me voy adelantando y mientras tú avisas a tus amigos ¿sí? — Bella asintió y tomo su teléfono, busco entre sus contactos y marco el numero de Ángela.

Tres toques después, Ángela contesto.

— Hola —saludo alegre.

— Hola, Angie, ¿Cómo estás?

— Excelente Bells ¿y tú? ¿Ya sábes para cuando el viaje?

— Eh… sí. Para hoy, te llamaba para avisarte que me voy hoy a las 10 de la noche.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! Isabella Marie, ¿Dónde estás?

— En mi casa.

— ¡Vamos para allá ahora mismo! Claro, sí quieres ¿quieres?

— Claro, los espero — Bella sonrió, por la manera tan única del actuar de su mejor amiga, siempre ella incluía a Ben su actual novio en todo.

— Adiós —dijo Angela y colgó.

Isabella pensó y pensó si debería llamar a Jacob después de lo que había ocurrido. Recordó la cara de enamorado que tenia Jacob tres días atrás cuando le pidió que sea su novia pero también recordó como había quedado su cara después de que ella gentilmente lo rechazara.

— Creo que no debería llamarlo —Susurró— Solo le enviaré un mensaje.

"_**Hola Jacob: **_

_**Quería avisarte que viajare hoy a Inglaterra**_

_**Bella"**_

Rápidamente, Isabella bajo las escaleras y vio a su madre llorando en el sofá.

— Angie vendrá a despedirse —susurro Isabella, aunque ella estaba desbordando de felicidad por su viaje, no podía evitar sentirse culpable, culpable de ser la causa de las lagrimas de su madre.

— Hijos vengan aquí, para que los abrase —dijo Renée abriendo los brazos, Jasper e Isabella rodearon a su madre en un caluroso abrazo. Ambos sollozaron en los brazos de su madre.

— Siempre estarás conmigo mamá, no importa cuán distante estemos, siempre te tendré aquí — Isabella señalo su corazón.

— Yo igual mamá, y ten por seguro que cuidare de Bella con mi vida —termino Jasper.

— Los amo hijos, yo también siempre los tendré dentro de mi corazón.

Charlie dejo caer una lágrima solitaria en el umbral de la cocina, mientras observaba la escena. Lentamente, fue acercándose a sus hijos y los abrazo, los abrazo como si su vida dependiese de ellos, los beso como cuando eran niños y le temían a los monstruos de la noche.

— Yo también los amo hijos, cuídense mucho, cuídense mutuamente. Disfruten de cada respiro que den allí, deléitense con la belleza del lugar, pero sobre toda las cosas no olviden sus raíces hijos; sus raíces y esencias.

— Te amámos papá, te amámos y harémos todo lo que nos dices —dijo Bella mientras volvía a sollozar en los brazos de su padre. Rápidamente, Renée se unió al abrazo.

— Los amo a todos —dijo Renée.

Se mantuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que se separaron y se pusieron a meter las cosas en la cajuela del vehículo de Charlie. Cuando acabaron de meter las maletas y demás cosas se dispusieron a volver en la casa, pero un grito los detuvo.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella! —chillo Angie que venía corriendo y tras ella su novio Ben.

— ¡Angie! —grito Bella y corrió al encuentro de su amiga.

— Bella, te extrañaré, cariño —dijo Ángela abrazando a su amiga.

— Yo también Ang, te llamaré cada vez que pueda.

— Llámame cualquier hora, siempre te contestaré.

— Te quiero —dijo Bella.

— Yo también —dijo Ang.

Angela e Isabella se separaron para que luego Ben le dijera un sincero "Se te extrañará, Bella" acompañado de un "Buen viaje".

— Bella, dime que me describirás persona por persona a las que conozcas —hablo Ángela guiñándole el ojo.

— Claro —dijo Bella.

— ¿Y los chicos también?

— Ángela Abigail —reprimió Bella, pero ella ya estaba roja de pena.

— Bueno, bueno —dijo Charlie, acercándose —Hola Ángela, hola Ben.

— Hola, Jefe Swan —saludaron los mencionados al coro.

— Es hora de irse Bella, el vuelo sale en dos horas y aun queda carretera. Los dejare solos un rato, pero enseguida debes volver —Dijo Charlie.

— Adiós, Jefe —dijo Ángela.

— Adiós.

— Te quiero —volvió a decir Bella y abrazo a su amiga —Mantenme informada, cuéntame todo, Jacob me pidió que fuera su novia, se lo negué, hoy me voy a Londres, estudiare con británicos. Adiós —susurro Bella y salió corriendo de allí, despidiéndose de Ángela por el camino, mientras rezaba internamente que Ángela tardara un poco en comprender sus palabras.

_Es hora_, pensó cuando anunciaron su vuelo.

— Adiós— dijo abrazando a sus padres.

— Adiós —Dijeron sus padres. Bella se aparto para que Jasper pudiera despedirse de ellos. Después que ellos se despidieran, Jasper y Bella se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron hacia el área de embarcación.

— Cumpliremos nuestro sueño —dijo Jasper emocionado —Tú el de ir a Londres y yo el de trabajar en una empresa extranjera.

— Sií — Dijo Bella suspirando y sonriendo.

Cuando hubieron hecho todos los trámites necesarios subieron al avión y se ubicaron en sus asientos.

_Al fin ire a __Londres__._

En el viaje, Isabella y Jasper conversaron sobre el barrio, Jasper conocía el barrio mediante las descripciones de su jefe e Isabella mediante Google Maps.

— Imagínate Jasper, desde el lugar podremos ver el Big Ben —decía emocionada Isabella.

— Sí, Bells, y también queda cerca de tu facultad. Por cierto ¿ya te han dicho que fecha empiezas?

— Sí, me dijeron que empezaría desde este Lunes ¡ESTE LUNES JASPER!

— Shh —calló Jasper— Tranquila pequeña, duerme.

— Solo porque tú también quieres dormir y entonces no tendré con quien hablar —disparo sin respirar ella, _"La emoción del viaje la está volviendo hiperactiva"_ pensó Jasper y sonrió.

— Bella, tranquilízate, por favor y duerme —Volvió a decir Jasper para reclinar su asiento y cerrar los ojos. Cosa que fue imitada rápidamente por Bella.

Jasper soñaba que iba en un vehículo hacia una casa en busca de alguien, quien él no pudo verle el rostro. Mientras que Bella soñaba que estaba admirando el Big Ben y el palacio de Westminster, caminaba por esos lugares una y otra vez sin posibilidad alguna de tedio.

.

.

.

El aterrizaje fue normal sin complicación alguna. Isabella y Jasper ya estaban esperando un taxi para ir a su nuevo hogar, pero de repente Isabella vio, lo vio, era realmente hermoso; quizás lo más hermoso que hayan visto sus ojos.

— Es hermoso —susurro Bella y simplemente no pudo dejar de mirarlo.

* * *

><p>¿Que les ha parecido? Diganmenlo en un review<p>

El botoncito de review necesita un poco de cariño ¿lo miman un poco?

Nos leemos la semana que entra :)

**_Kisses and bites_**

Diana'


	5. Llegada

_Hola readers! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo, estoy muy muy feliz porque he estado teniendo mas reviews_

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de la hermosa Sthephenie Meyer**_

_**Beta:** **Mariie Emma Cullen Potter**_

_ Muchaas gracias Marie bonita por siempre corregir mis horrores. **You are the best babe!**_

_**Nota: **La cancion recomendada no tiene nada que ver con el capitulo _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cancion recomendada por la autora: <strong>Not coming home - Maroon 5_

** Capitulo 4— Llegada**

— ¡Jasper, mira! ¡Mira, es hermoso! — decía Bella emocionada mientras lágrimas de felicidad corrían por su mejilla. Jasper miro hacia donde su hermana miraba y también lo vio.

— Es hermoso — dijo él encantado por la belleza.

— Yo nunca pensé que el Big Ben seria así de bello, es precioso

— Bella, ven debemos irnos ya – le dijo Jasper mientras la tomaba del brazo para guiarla ya que ella parecía estar hipnotizada con la punta del Big Ben.

— Buenos días — saludo Jasper en inglés al taxista.

— Buenos días — saludo el señor con su acento británico— Adelante.

- Buenos días — saludo Bella, el taxista solo asintió.

Jasper le dio la dirección al taxista y él los dirigió al lugar donde ahora sería el hogar de los dos jóvenes.

- Gracias — respondió Bella, después de que el taxista le avisara que ya habían llegado.

Los jóvenes bajaron sus cosas y pagaron al taxista, recorrieron con la vista el lugar hasta que Jasper encontró la casa rápidamente.

— Mira Bella, aquella es nuestra casa —dijo Jasper indicando la casa.

Bella pego un leve grito, la casa era realmente hermosa. De dos plantas y de ladrillos, no estaba pintada ni revocada, pero eso no le hacía menos bella, al contrario la hacía más hermosa y especial.

— Es hermosa— dijo Bella, tomando una de sus maletas —¿Vamos?

— Claro, pero no podrémos llevar todas las maletas de una vez ¿te parece si vas tú primero con tu maleta? La más liviana, después voy yo. Toma las llaves.

Okey — dijo Bella y agarro la llave. Tomo su maleta y fue caminando hacia la casa, pudo observar que había flores en la acera, cuando estuvo en el porche de la casa tomo la llave e introdujo en la cerradura y lo abrió.

La casa era realmente acogedora, por dentro estaba completamente revocada y pintada de un color verde manzana con blanco. Dejo la maleta en la entrada y corrió hacia Jasper.

— Ahora tú turno — dijo, Jasper tomo dos maletas y corrió hacia la casa, dio un pequeño vistazo y volvió junto a Bella.

— Ahora yo llevo esta ultima y vamos a entrar — dijo y se rió de la idea loca que se le ocurrió para meter las maletas, Isabella también rió.

— Fue demasiado gracioso —dijo Bella, mientras caminaban hacia la casa.

— Sí, ¿quieres dar un paseo después de desempacar?

— Claro, también debemos comprar comida para que podamos cocinar aquí.

Entraron en la casa y la recorrieron juntos, en la planta de abajo estaban la cocina-comedor, la sala de estar, un pequeño despacho con estantería de libros. Y en la planta de arriba estaban ubicados tres habitaciones de las cuales dos eran suites, y un baño aparte.

— Esta será mi habitación ¿si no te importa? —pregunto Jasper.

— No, claro que no. Yo ya he elegido la mía. Iré a subir mi maleta.

— Yo también —dijo Jasper, los hermanos bajaron las escaleras y tomaron sus maletas.

— Jazzy, ayúdame —grito Bella al quedarse atorada en la escalera— ¡JAZZY! ¡ENANO!

— ¡Hey, enana! —decía Jasper mientras contenía una carcajada al ver la frustración de su hermana.

— ¡Ayúdame! —grito, Jasper no pudo evitar la carcajada.

— Ya voy —dijo Jasper mientras respiraba, fue a ayudar a Bella.

.

.

.

Tres horas después, Jasper y Bella terminaron de arreglar sus habitaciones.

— ¡Jasper! Me muero de hambre ¿nos vamos? —dijo Bella mientras esperaba a su hermano en las escaleras.

— Bella, no hemos llamado a mamá, llamémosla ahora y después vamos a comer.

— Okey, pero ¿Dónde está el teléfono?

— ¡Oh! No lo tenemos, aun no lo hemos comprado —rió— Vamos a comer algo y de paso la llamamos.

Cerraron bien las puertas y recorrieron el hermoso barrio. Tal cual dijo Bella se veía el Big Ben desde afuera.

— Jasper, allí hay una cabina, vamos —dijo Bella.

— Vamos —le dijo Jasper y se dirigió a la cabina. Entraron en la cabina y discaron el numero de su casa, la operadora le contesto preguntándole a donde querían hablar, dieron el país y les paso la llamada.

— Hola —dijo Renée al otro lado de la línea.

— Hola, mamaá—dijeron los dos al unison.

— Hola hijos ¿Cómo has llegado? ¿Qué hora es ahí? ¿Ya han comido algo?

— Llegamos muy bien, a hora son las 11 de la mañana, todavía no hemos comido, pero ahora lo haremos.

— ¡Oh! ¿Y cómo es su casa hijos? ¿Y el barrio?

— La casa es preciosa, mamá y el barrio también ¡Podemos ver la punta del Big Ben desde a fuera de la casa!

— ¡Qué bueno! —Dijo emocionada Renée— Cuídense mucho hijos y no hablen con extraños.

— Mamá —reclamo Jasper, riéndose. Su mamá aún lo trataba como si fueran niños.

— Okey, pero vayan a comer— dijo Renée —¿Ya han comprado un móvil? Así para que los llame.

— Umh, no aun no— respondió Jasper— Lo buscaremos hoy y te pasamos el número.

— Okey, cuídense y vayan a comer algo.

— Bueno mamá, te queremos— dijo Bella.

— Y yo a ustedes— susurro Renée antes de colgar.

— Jasper ¿de dónde compraremos la comida? — pregunto Isabella mientras caminaban sin rumbo por la acera.

— Tengo un amigo de por aquí, bueno será mi compañero de trabajo, por lo que se su esposa tiene un restaurante— dijo Jasper, mirando alrededor. El barrio en donde se mudaron era una especie de mini ciudad, ya que tenía su "centro" por así decirlo, también disponía de su propio hospital, una tienda que cumplía la función de shopping, una pequeña plaza hermosa e inclusive una facultad, pero todo estaba dividido, las tiendas por un lado, restaurantes por otro , estudios, todo absolutamente todo estaba ordenado.

— Jasper, me muero de hambre, vámonos en cualquier restaurante— dijo Bella después de varios minutos.

— Okey, ¿te parece allí? —dijo Jasper indicando un hermoso restaurante.

— ¡Claro! Es excelente —respondió Bella al instante y fue hacia el lugar.

El restaurante era hermoso, completamente pintado en color mármol. La recepción era sencilla pero acogedora como el resto del lugar.

— Buenos días —saludo Jasper.

— Buenos días ¿Cómo están? —pregunto la recepcionista.

— Muy bien, gracias señorita— respondió Jasper — ¿Tendría usted una mesa para dos?

— Claro, emh ¿Quisieran ser registrados como clientes? No tiene ningún costo, es solo para ir anotando sus preferencias y saber cuántos clientes frecuentan más el lugar.

— Claro, señorita— respondió Jasper —Jasper Swan y ella es Isabella Marie Swan.

— Muchas gracias señores Swan y hacen una linda pareja.

— No, usted esta confundida —se apresuro a decir Bella— Él es mi hermano.

— ¡Oh! Disculpen.

— No se preocupe, nos suele pasar —dijo Jasper mientras sonreía.

— Discúlpenme nuevamente. Ahora los llevare a su mesa— la recepcionista los guió hasta una mesa de dos y se despidió de ellos, no tardo en llegar el mesero para tomar sus pedidos.

— Emh… una hamburguesa de tofu. Para mí por favor — pidió Isabella.

— Yo quisiera dos pedazos de pastel de choclo —pidió Jasper, el mesero tomo nota.

— Y de postre dos porciones de crisp de manzana— pidió Bella.

— ¿Quisieran tomar o comer algo de entrada? — pregunto amable el mesero.

— No, gracias— dijeron los jóvenes, el mesero asintió y se retiro.

— Es muy bonito el lugar— comento Bella.

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo, enana— respondió Jasper divertido, Bella imitando el gesto de una niña mimada le saco la lengua.

— Niña malcriada —dijo Jasper bromeando.

A lo lejos una joven observaba la "escena" en que estaban enfrascados los Swan, como lo había visto en la ficha. Sentía algo totalmente sobrenatural de cierto modo, era un sentimiento un poco abrumador para ella. Decidió acercarse a la pareja, pero no podría acercarse así porque sí, entonces decidió que ella misma iría a entregar la comida hablo con el mesero y le dijo que ella misma le entregaría; lentamente fue acercándose.

— Buenos días— saludo la joven.

— Buenos días— saludaron Jasper y Bella.

— Me presento con ustedes, mi nombre es Rosalie McCarty.

— Mucho gusto Rosalie, mi nombre es Jasper Swan y ella es mi hermanita es Isabella Swan.

— Solo Bella, por favor— intervino Isabella.

— Mucho gusto, Bella —dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa en la boca, Jasper estaba muy pensativo.

Mientras la Rosalie colocaba les servía la comida, Jasper le hablo

— Señorita Rosalie, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

— Claro.

— ¿Es usted pariente de Emmet McCarty?

— ¡Oh, si! —Sonrió— El es mi marido —enseño su anillo.

— No sé si le haya comentado, pero yo seré su compañero de trabajo.

— Me ha comentado, pero no me dijo el nombre por eso no los he identificado— dijo Rosalie en tono de disculpa.

— No se preocupe— hablo Bella —¿Quieres acompañarnos?

— Umh —dudo —Claro.

Y así fue como Rosalie, Bella y Jasper se enfrascaron en una relajante conversación. Conociéndose más; los Swan descubrieron que Rosalie también hablaba español y que había nacido en una ciudad no muy lejana de la de ellos, Rosalie les dijo que Emmet hubiera estado muy feliz de estar dentro de aquella coincidencia, pero estaba en los campos de su familia. Bella y Jasper se despidieron de ella diciendo que tenían que ir a comprar teléfonos y algunas cosas más, Rosalie se ofreció en ser su guía, los Swan aceptaron gustosamente.

Cuatro horas después Rosalie los despidió en frente a su restaurante. Los Swan prácticamente le aseguraron a la joven McCarty que se volverían a encontrar…

Así culmino su primer día en la ciudad soñada, llegando a su hermoso hogar, recorriendo el barrio, conociendo a una de las personas más dulce, y sin que ellos aun sepan también una de las personas más importantes de su pequeña familia


	6. Noticias

_**Hola! Aquí estoy nuevamente :) **_

_** Agradezco enormemente a mi super beta**_

_** Mariie Emma Cullen Potter**_

_****Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de la hermosa Sthephenie Meyer****_

_**** Y en nuestra PlayList de hoy esta la música... Grace Kelly - MIKA ****_

_****Un beso para todaas ****_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5 Noticias<strong>

— ¡Bella! Despierta — Decía Jasper, mientras pasaba y pasaba por la puerta de Isabella ahora durmiente.

— Jazzy, hoy es domingo — Reclamaba Isabella con la voz un poco pastosa.

— Te dejaré dormir más, pero solo porque ayer ya compramos prácticamente todo.

Isabella dio un leve respingo por el frio que entraba por la ventana ¿acaso no había cerrado? _Jasper debió haber subido el cristal_, pensó.

Mientras tanto, Jasper preparaba el desayuno silbando notas alegres; desde que hubo cumplido los 12 años su madre le había enseñado a cocinar y siempre le decía una frase que recordaba muy bien.

"_**A las mujeres siempre nos gusta que se nos lleve el desayuno en la cama y más si es preparado por alguien muy especial"**_

Sonrió recordando la frase de Renée, si tan solo su progenitora lo quisiera como Renée, si tan solo lo hubiera criado, obviamente todo hubiera sido diferente o si por lo menos lo visitará de vez en cuando, pero nada, sus progenitores simplemente se habían olvidado de su existencia.

Una solitaria lagrima rodo por su mejilla que fue secada cariñosamente por unas suaves manos que lo observaban.

— ¿Estas pensando en tus padres verdad? — Pregunto Isabella.

— Sí— Respondió Jasper secándose las lágrimas.

— No estés triste Jazzy, debieron tener algunos motivos y si no lo tuvieron, debes perdonarlo.

— Yo… —Suspiro—. Admito que en un principio todo me daba igual, después entendí y los odie —Isabella asintió con la cabeza, ella aun recordaba esa época. —. Ahora me siento dolido y también curioso ¿será que tuvieron más hijos? ¿Aún siguen juntos? ¿Dónde vivirán? ¿Siguen vivos? Y ¿cómo se llaman?

— Jasper, perdóname, no sé cómo responder tus preguntas— Isabella se abalanzo sobre Jasper y lo abrazo con fuerzas. —. Pero lo único que puedo decirte es que te quiero y Renée y Charlie también, ellos te aman; tú eres su hijo mayor, tú eres el ejemplo, tú eres mi amigo pero sobre todo mi hermano. No hay necesidad alguna de que estemos unidos por la sangre, nosotros estamos unidos por el alma. Tú eres mi hermano del alma y del corazón.

— Te quiero, Bells. —Beso el tope de su cabeza. —. Hermana.

Y así permanecieron los jóvenes Swan, abrazados en la cocina de su nuevo hogar.

Decidieron soltarse del abrazo y se dispusieron a desayunar manteniendo una amena pero cómoda conversación.

— Jasper, deberíamos llamar a casa. —Dijo Isabella mientras colocaba los trastes en el fregadero

— Umh, sí… —Jasper sonrió. —. Y después lavaremos los trastes JUNTOS.

— Uy, sí. —Respondió Bella sarcásticamente.

Jasper fue hacia donde se encontraba el aparato telefónico.

— Jasper, llamémosla desde el móvil ¿te parece? —Dijo Bella y le paso un móvil color negro pero con la silicona de color turquesa.

— Sí, así es mejor. —Jasper tomo el teléfono y disco los números, todo paso de la misma forma que la vez anterior.

— Residencia Swan, en donde dos Swan están ausentes —Contestó Charlie divertido, él dedujo que serían sus hijos los que le llamaban a tan tempranas horas.

— Hola, papá ¿Cómo estas? ¿Y mamá? ¿Qué hacen? —Disparo Isabella.

— Hola hija, veo que Londres te pone las pilas —Se escucharon risas. —. Tu madre y yo estamos bien, estábamos durmiendo hace poco hasta que nos despertaron.

— ¡Ups! Perdón.

— No te preocupes —Charlie sonrió. —. ¿Cómo están?

— Estamos muy bien, papá —Contestó Jasper.

— ¿Seguros?

— Sí, papá —Continuo Isabella.

— Espero que sí —Dijo Charlie en un suspiro. —. ¿Qué hora es ahí?

— Amh… pues son las… —Fijaron la vista en el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de estar que marcaba "9:46" —. Son las nueve con cuarenta y seis minutos.

— ¡Oh, vaya! Aquí apenas son las seis y cuarenta seis —Río—. Es totalmente extraño hablar con ustedes así.

— Es verdad —Dijo Bella. —. Sabes papá, te extrañamos.

— Yo también, hijos ¿me dejas hablar con Jasper sin que estés escuchando, señorita?

— Por supuesto —Contesto Bella y fue a sentarse en el sofá.

— Listo, señor Charlie —Anuncio Jasper sonriente.

— Jasper, necesito hablar contigo sobre algo importante. —Jasper frunció el señor y agradeció internamente de que Isabella no estuviera viéndolo.

— Charlie, me estas preocupando ¿Qué sucede?

— Jasper son dos cosas y necesito que la tomas con bastante calma.

— Lo tomare con calma sí me lo cuentas ya.

— Tú madre ha vuelto. —Jasper sintió que los oídos le latían, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Tuvo que agarrarse de la pared. —. ¿Jasper?

— Sigo aquí, padre. ¿Qué ha dicho mí…? —No pudo completar la frase — ¿Qué ha dicho?

— Ha dicho que está bastante arrepentida y que quiere conocerte.

— ¿Qué-e-e le has dicho?

— Pues que estabas fuera del país y que hablaría contigo acerca de que sí quieres conocerla. Jasper, hijo… ahora es hora de tomar la decisión.

— Papá. —Jasper suspiro. —. ¿Puedes darme tiempo para pensar? Esto aun no me cabe en la cabeza-

— Claro hijo, tomate tú tiempo. Pero hay otra cosa más, pero esto no es nada que ver contigo tiene que ver con tu hermana Isabella.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto Jasper preocupado.

— Jacob Black vino a hablar conmigo el sábado por la tarde. Me ha dicho que Isabella lo rechazo y que ira tras ella en Londres.

— Santo Dios —Susurro.

— Sí, le he dicho que eso no está bien, ya que Bella ha ido allí para estudiar no para tener novios.

— Bien hecho, Charlie —Dijo Jasper sonriendo. Intento imaginar a Charlie en esa situación.

— Sí, pero me dijo "Es una lástima que no me apoyes futuro suegro" —Las risas de Jasper pararon en un pestañeo. —- Si Jasper ese muchacho está decidido.

— Charlie, ese muchacho está LOCO. —Jasper puso énfasis en la última palabra. Por más de que Isabella no fuera su verdadera hermana tenia celos de ella, celos de hermano.

— Es lo que digo, así que Jasper; ahora que tú estás a cargo de Bella. Te dejo a cargo de informarle.

— No te preocupes, papá —Dijo, volviendo a su sonrisa tranquila.

— Me alegra poder contar contigo, Jasper. Bueno, ya debes colgar, me imagino que tienen algunas cosas que hacer.

— Sí, adiós papá, cuídense y mantén a Jacob alejado de los aeropuertos.

— Claro, manda besos a Bella. Adiós y cuídense ustedes también.

Jasper colgó la llamada y fue a sentarse en el sofá junto a Bella. Decidió que le diría la verdad más tarde primero disfrutarían del paseo turístico, bueno ella porque él dudaba que pudiera divertirse con las palabras de su padre en la cabeza.

"_Mi madre me ha buscado"_

"_Mi padre me ha buscado"_

Esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en su mente

— ¿Jasper, qué te ha dicho papá? —Pregunto Isabella al ver que su hermano no decía palabra alguna.

— Umh, ¿te puedo contar más tarde? Primero quiero digerirlo.

— ¿Tan malo es? —Dijo con preocupación.

— No, solo tengo que buscar una manera de decírtelo —Sonrió y se levanto. —. Pero ahora quiero que te levantes y vayas a prepararte porque ¡Iremos de paseo!

— ¡Yujú! ¡Hurra! —Exclamo Bella mientras corría por las escaleras dando un bailecito.

Jasper también fue a prepararse.

_¿Qué me pongo?_, pensaba Isabella mientras miraba su armario.

Rebusco y rebusco en su armario una ropa adecuada. Al final se decidió por una linda blusa ajustada blanca y una falda con corte campana negra con motas blancas que le llegaba hasta la rodilla también se coloco una media fina color natural para no sentir frio lo acompaño con unos zapatos taco americano negro gamuzado con una pequeña hebilla metálica y unos boleros negros. El cabello lo soltó haciendo que sus pequeñas ondas la hicieran ver extremadamente elegante.

— ¡Perfecto! —Exclamo cuando se vio en el espejo.

Salió de la habitación dando saltitos.

— ¡Jasper, vamos! —Gritaba emocionada—. ¡Come on! _(¡Vamos!)_

— Ya, ya Bella para de gritar —Decía Jasper mientras salía enfundado en un jeans, una camisa azul marino con listras blancas y unos zapatos negros relucientes y para matar al frio un chaleco negro.

— ¡Guau, estas hermoso! —Chillo Bella.

— Gracias e igualmente —Dijo Jasper, tomándole de la mano. —. Ahora, vamos.

Los jóvenes salieron de su casa, se tomaron su tiempo asegurando la casa. Luego se dirigieron hacia el "centro" de su barrio, lo recorrieron de cuadra en cuadra sacándose fotos con algo que les llamaba la atención

— ¡Mira, Jasper! —Señalo Bella a una guitarra en la tienda de instrumentos. —. ¿Podemos verla?

— ¡Claro! Vamos.

Entraron en la tienda e Isabella paso directo a ver la hermosa guitarra color marrón pero totalmente brillante debido al lustre.

— Es maravillosa —Se dijo para sí misma Isabella.

— Pienso lo mismo —Respondió una voz desconocida a sus costados. Isabella abrió los ojos sorprendida de que alguien entendiera español y giro lentamente para ver a la persona.

— ¡Oh! ¿Hablas español? —Pregunto sorprendida en ingles, ya que dudaba que entendiera todo lo que dijera.

— Sí, mi hermano me ha enseñado —Le sonrió a Isabella.

— Es realmente sorprendente.

— Sí, mi hermano y yo somos la minoría de las personas que comprenden y hablan español en Londres.

— Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Bella Swan —Se presento Isabella pasándole las manos.

— Igualmente, Bella mi nombre es…

— ¡Cullen! —Llamo alguien.

— ¡Oh! Lamento tanto, pero debo irme —Sonrió. —. El deber me llama.

— Adiós —Dijo Isabella aún sorprendida del hecho de que alguien hablara español allí.

* * *

><p>¿Y que les ha parecido? ¿Quien sera? ¿ehm ehm?<p>

Como saben siempre aparecen los menos esperados en mis fics :)

Miren díganme que día quieren que actualice


	7. Turned for my?

**Hola lectoras! He aquí, con un poco de atraso (por culpa del colegio) **

**Mi beta y yo estamos de pruebas, por eso tardamos un poco (CULPEN AL TEACHER!)**

** Beta FFAD (_Twilight_) : _Mariie Emma Cullen Potter_**

** Disclaimer: _Todos los personajes pertenecen a la reina Sthephenie Meyer_**

**The chapter playlist: _Count on me - Bruno Mars_**

_ Como había dicho la música no tiene que ver con el capitulo :)_

_Ahora si** EL CAPITULO**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6 — Turned for my?<p>

Isabella se alejo lentamente de la guitarra y fue en busca de Jasper, lo encontró admirando un violín.

—Jasper ¿a que no adivinas que me acaba de pasar? — Hablo Isabella.

—Sí adivino, has hablado con un británico o británica — Sonrío con autosuficiencia. Isabella le dio un codazo.

—Sí, pero habla español — Dijo con emoción.

— ¿Me estas jodiendo, no?

— ¡Claro que no! Ven que te presento.

Isabella tomo de la mano a Jasper y lo estiro hacia la caja, la cajera observaba un poco divertida la escena.

—Hola — saludo Isabella en inglés, a lo que la cajera respondió también con un tímido "Hola".

— Hace un momento estuve conversando con alguien que trabaja aquí —Isabella sonrió —. Solo conozco su apellido, emh — pensó —. Cullen ¿podría ser?

—Si es Cullen, esta por allí — La cajera indico el lugar donde estaba.

Isabella arrastro a Jasper hacia el lugar y toco el hombro de Cullen.

—Hola —saludo tímidamente Isabella.

— ¡Oh, hola! — le dedico una sonrisa radiante.

—Él es mi hermano, Jasper y no cree que hablas español — Dijo Isabella estirando a Jasper hacia el frente

—Umh, hola —saludo Jasper.

—Hola, mucho gusto — le paso la mano, Jasper acepto gustoso —. Mi nombre es Bree, Bree Cullen.

— Y el mío es Jasper Swan ¿así que hablas español?

— Sí, mi hermano mayor me ha enseñado — Dijo en español sonriendo y así demostrando lo orgullosa que estaba de haber aprendido perfectamente el idioma y de su hermano.

— ¡Oh! Es genial, cuando Bella me dijo, no lo creí.

— ¿Y ahora ya crees? — Pregunto a modo de broma.

—No —dijo serio, pero luego carcajeo —. Bueno sí, sí creo ¡es increíble!

—Sí ¡te lo dije Jasper! — dijo Isabella.

Los tres jóvenes rieron, pero no pudieron decirse otra cosa más ya que fueron interrumpidos por el dueño del local que llamo a Bree para que atendiera a un cliente.

—Bueno debo despedirme —dijo —. Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

—Nosotros también —Dijo Isabella —. Yo volveré a esta tienda.

—Perfecto — dijo Bree con una radiante sonrisa en la boca —. Me parece genial.

— ¡Cullen! —Vocifero el señor de unos setenta y tantos años con tez blanca, ojos color miel y calvo.

Bree refunfuño y se despidió de los Swan, seguida por los Swan que salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a hacia la plaza del barrio y siguieron sacando fotos.

—Jasper, vamos a almorzar en el restaurante de Rosalie McCarty ¿vale?

— Bella todavía ni estamos cerca de las doce ¿y ya tienes hambre? — reclamo Jasper.

—Creo que son los nervios, Jasper — dijo ella riendo —. Pero de todos modos, tú más que nadie sabes que yo soy de las come a cualquier hora.

—Claro que lo sé — Contesto rodando los ojos —. Golosa.

—Lánguido — Susurro Isabella y no pudo evitar carcajearse. Mientras tanto, Jasper la miraba con falso descontento.

— ¡Vamos, Jasper! — reclamo Isabella al notar de que su hermano no reía —. Por lo menos sonríe, mira te explico _"Sonreír: Reírse un poco o levemente, y sin ruido"_

—No me parece gracioso que me digas lánguido — Dijo Jasper intentando sonar serio.

—Okey, no te digo más lánguido —Jasper dio una risilla al darse cuenta de que su hermana le había creído

— ¿Pero iremos verdad? Di que sí.

— Bueno, bueno. Vámonos.

Jasper y Bella se dirigieron al restaurante de Rosalie, entraron al restaurante y los volvió a atender la amable muchacha de la vez pasada, los reconoció en el instante por más raro que parezca. Los hizo sentar en una mesa de cuatro.

—Buenos días, ¿Qué desean señores? — Pregunto el camarero, que tenía una pinta bastante llamativa, pelirrojo de ojos verdes y con pecas; _Una rareza_, pensó Isabella.

— Sopa de verduras para mí, por favor — pidió Isabella con su acento español. El chico tomo nota, con una caligrafía un poco borrosa, debido a que estaba deslumbrado con la belleza de la joven Isabella aunque obviamente se fijo en el chico que estaba a su lado, que por cierto se veía muy feliz.

—Sopa de verduras para la señorita ¿y para usted, joven?

—Un filete de carne asada, por favor — El chico tomo nuevamente nota y se giro en dirección a la cocina, donde le paso al chef la orden.

— ¿Te has fijado como te miro el chico? — le pregunto Jasper a Bella un tanto divertido.

—No, ¿Cómo me ha mirado?

—Pues te ha mirado como "Esa chica es maravillosa" — Jasper reprimió una carcajada al igual que Bella.

—Estás loco, Jasper —Isabella se estremeció levemente, debido a que recordó a Jacob ¡uhg! Jacob, ella lamentaba enormemente que él se haya confundido, ella estaba segura de que lo que Jacob tenía era cualquier cosa menos amor por ella. Jacob confundió cariño con amor ¡típico! Cuando dos amigos conviven mucho tiempo, su cariño crece y crece hasta que llega un momento en que los abruma y piensan que es amor.

_¡Sí, eso es!,_ se dijo mentalmente Isabella

— Bella necesito contarte algo — Susurro Jasper.

—Cuéntame Jasper, soy toda oídos.

—Cuando Charlie hablo conmigo a solas, me conto sobre lo de Jacob y tú – Isabella levanto las cejas sorprendida ¿Jacob y ella?, pero lo dejo continuar —. Jacob ha ido el sábado a casa, y le ha dicho a Charlie que vendrá a Londres por ti.

— ¡Vendrá a Londres por mi! —Exclamo exasperada, Jasper agradeció internamente que les tocara una mesa bastante alejada de los demás.

—Shh, baja la voz.

—Disculpa, pero ¡ese chico está loco!

—Eso fue lo que le dije a Charlie, pero dijo que se veía muy decidido. Dispuesto a cumplir su promesa, de hecho le ha dicho _"Futuro suegro"_ a Charlie —Isabella no aguanto más y empezó a reírse a carcajadas, callo lentamente cuando vio al mesero acercarse a la mesa.

—Aquí tienen —Dijo el mesero, mientras servía la comida, y nuevamente miraba atentamente a Isabella quien estaba levemente sonrojada debido a la carcajada.

—Muchas gracias —Agradeció Isabella, el joven asintió y se retiro.

Los hermanos degustaron su comida en silencio, pensando en lo que había pasado. Jacob estaba amenazando los planes de _"Only learn"__ (1) _de Isabella y la repentina aparición de la madre de Jasper le complicaba la tranquilidad a Jasper ¡Menudo tiempo en el que había decidido acordarse de él!

Los jóvenes cancelaron la cuenta y se retiraron del restaurante, si haberse siquiera cruzado con Rosalie, ella no estaba en el restaurante, había acompañado a Emmet y su familia a la hacienda de la familia.

Ya en su casa Isabella decidió darse un baño para después poder escribir un correo electrónico a Angela, definitivamente la noticia de Jacob la había dejado en un trance, le aterraba la idea de volver a rechazar a Jacob, ella no lo quería lastimar, solo quería ser su amiga, la amiga que siempre fue…

Jasper se tumbo en el sofá y se encerró en su mundo ¿Por qué habría vuelto su madre? ¿Para qué? ¿Sería él capaz de perdonarla? ¿Cómo sería? Esas eran unas de las miles de preguntas que pasaban por su cabeza y para colmo mañana empezaría su primer día en el trabajo, no es que no le guste trabajar pero ¿Qué persona trabajaría tranquilo con ese peso en los hombros? Él debía decidir si dar o no una oportunidad a su madre.

_¿Ha vuelto por mí?_

Sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa, Jasper quedo dormido en el sofá, cuando Isabella hubo terminado su baño y bajaba a la cocina por un poco de agua, lo encontró tumbado en el sofá y con la respiración tranquila.

—Jasper — Susurro levemente —. Ve a acostarte en tu cama.

— ¿Emh? — Dijo Jasper abriendo lentamente los ojos.

—Te has quedado dormido — le sonrió — Yo le enviare un e-mail a Angela y ya me duermo.

—Vale, que duermas bien.

—Igualmente — Isabella fue a la cocina, bebió un vaso de agua y volvió a su habitación. Cuando paso por la sala ya no encontró a su hermano allí..

Rápidamente encendió la notebook, dio clic en _Hotmail, _tecleo su e-mail y su contraseña

_Hola Angie ¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy más que feliz._

_¡Estoy en Londres! ¿Puedes creerlo? El lugar en donde vivimos es hermoso, tiene una vista privilegiada del Big Ben ¡Que por cierto es hermoso! Mañana es mi primer día de clases, te contare más detalles mañana._

_Besos y abrazos._

_**Bella S.**_

Envió rápidamente el email y cerro la notebook. Así disponiéndose a dormir, para mañana empezar un nuevo día, una nueva etapa.

Todo cambiaría a partir del día siguiente, Isabella y Jasper tendrán que enfrentarse a barreras algunas bajas y otras altas, algunas menos resistentes que otras. Pero no imposibles

Solo deberían enfrentarse a las barreras, tendrían que _luchar contra las barreras._

_**N/A**_

**Solo aprender**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todas las que siempre comentan. GRACIAAS!<strong>

**Miren les dejo el summary de una historia que estamos armando con mi super Beta Mariie **

**Love's Famous!**  
><strong>SUMMARY:<strong> ¿Qué harías si tú & tu mejor amiga conocieran a los actores del momento que mas amas? Bella & Alice estan dispuestas a descubrirlo. Aunque las medidas sean de contrabando...

¿Que les parece?


	8. First day in the university

Hola! He de aquí yo. Perdón la demora (Problemas familiares, ciudadanos) En fin hubo varias complicaciones

Mariee bonita, gracias por betearme y brindarme tu tiempo :) (Algún día veré nieve en mi cumpleaños)

Beta FFAD** (**_Twilight_**) : **_Mariie Emma Cullen Potter_

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la reina Sthephenie Meyer_

**The chapter playlist: **_The Sound of Silence - Simon & Garfunkel**  
><strong>_

Recordando que la música no siempre tiene que ver con el contenido del capitulo, a veces son solo recomendaciones ;)

Ahora si, lean en paz :)

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7 — First day in the University.<p>

Isabella despertó pasada las seis de la mañana. Se levanto de un salto de la cama y fue directo al baño para tomarse una ducha de agua caliente, porque, ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio toma un baño de agua fría en Londres, con 11 grados de clima?

Mientras tanto Jasper ya estaba casi listo para ir al trabajo, su hora de entrada era a las 08:00, pero él se encargaría personalmente de llevar a Bella a su universidad y de llegar temprano a su trabajo. Escucho el sonido de la puerta de Isabella y sonrió, esa era la afirmación de que estaba más que nerviosa. Bella despertaba muy temprano cuando estaba nerviosa.

Después del baño, Isabella opto por vestirse de manera casual; unos jeans chupín*, unas botas no muy altas de caño corto negras, una blusa manga larga rosa pálido y encima una chamarra de color marrón, el pelo se lo dejo suelto, pero lo seco levemente con una toalla, pequeños bucles se le formaron dejándola adorable. Coloco la notebook en la maleta y bajo las escaleras.

— ¡Pequeña! Que temprano te has alistado todo —Dijo Jasper, cuando vio a Bella en la cocina.

—Umh sí, creo que son los nervios.

— ¡Ven! Siéntate y desayunemos.

Otro factor que afirmaba el estado de nerviosismo de Bella, estaba demasiado callada.

— ¡Vamos Bella! —Dijo Jasper riendo, Bella estaba "congelada", por así decir —. Tranquila, respira, respira.

— ¡Jasper! Muero de nervios —Se quejo Isabella, mientras se sentaba pero como era Isabella, se tropezó con sus pies y casi cayo —. ¡Rayos! Mejor llevo mi tenis, aun no supero esto de los tacones.

—Sí, sí, creo que deberías optar por algo que no intente matarte en el camino.

Isabella le enseño a Jasper la lengua y subió la escalera enfurruñada, cuando llego a la puerta de su habitación se quito de un tirón las "Botas de la muerte" y se adentro en su dormitorio para buscar sus tenis. No le costó nada encontrarlos, opto por el blanco _¡Blanco da tranquilidad!_, se dijo a sí misma y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

— La diferencia se siente —Se burlo Jasper, pero con "buenas" intensiones, él quería quitarle el nerviosismo a su hermana.

— ¡Cállate, blandengue! Estoy muy nerviosa, creo que vomitaré.

— ¡No! Mantén la calma. Ven, desayuna para que así puedas vomitar algo.

¡Já, já! que gracioso eres.

Bella le volvió a enseñar la lengua a su hermano y se sentó en la silla, ahora ya sin problemas. Desayunaron entre bromas al estado de nerviosismo de Bella. Pronto llego la hora de ir e Isabella ya estaba mucho más tranquila.

— Deja eso allí — Dijo Jasper viendo como su hermana empezaba a lavar los trastes —. Debemos irnos ya si no queremos llegar tarde.

_Respira, uno, dos, tres, respira_, se decía Isabella, mientras seguía a su hermano, esté ya estaba en la puerta principal esperando por ella. Jasper noto de inmediato el estado de su hermana y la abrazo.

—Bella, tranquila. Mírate aquí estas, estas en Londres… Lograste cumplir tu sueño, no te dejes llevar por los nervios ¡Tú eres fuerte! —Isabella se aferro a él con toda su fuerza, lo hizo para no llorar; estaba muy nerviosa y ansiosa —. Ni se te ocurra desistir Bella, porque debes seguir y terminar lo que has empezado ¿me entiendes? ¡Vamos! Tú eres la Isabella que desde los 14 años viene ahorrando para estar aquí, tú eres la Isabella que estudio ingles en un país donde el idioma no se usa, tú eres la Isabella que trabajaba los fines de semana en el boliche para llegar hasta aquí, fuiste paciente y ahora el momento llego, no lo dejes pasar, enfréntalo ¡Estás en Londres! Si alzas la vista, podrás ver al grandioso Big Ben saludándote y animándote, y también me podrás verme a mi, Jasper, tú hermano que estaré para ti y te daré apoyo.

Isabella levanto la cara y pudo comprobar que era verdad; el Big Ben la miraba y Jasper la apoyaba. Sonrió y se deshizo del abrazo de su hermano, ahora decidida a no dejarse vencer por los nervios y la ansiedad.

— ¡No! No desistiré, cierra esa puerta y sigamos adelante —Jasper sonrió e hizo lo que su hermana le había dicho; una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta, se encamino hacia ella. Bella le tendió la mano, él la tomo.

Los jóvenes Swan se encaminaron a la Universidad de Isabella tomados de la mano e irradiando confianza y felicidad.

En el portón de la Universidad se encontraban Bree y Edward Cullen que hablaban de música, Edward prefería los clásicos y Bree la música pop.

— Edward ya te he dicho, la música clásica es muy diferente que la pop. Y me gustan las dos, pero prefiero la pop porque con ella puedo bailar. — Decía Bree mientras movía las manos.

Bailar, de esa forma tan… tan… —Se callo, sabía que esto no llevaría a nada.

Bella vio a Bree y llevo a Jasper a estirones para que fueran a saludarla. Vio a un chico de cabello cobrizo conversando con ella. ¿Acaso la mayoría de los británicos tienen tonalidades cobrizas en el pelo?, se pregunto recordando al chico de pelo naranja en el restaurante. Se acerco a ellos, agarrada de la mano de Jasper. Ella pensó que este chico de cabello cobrizo era novio de Bree, Bree le había dicho que tenía un hermano pero este no podía ser su hermano, este chico tenía el pelo cobrizo y ella de color castaño claro, él tenía los ojos de color verde mate y ella azul. Tenían ligeras similitudes, que cualquiera que no sea tú hermano o pariente pueda tener.

—Buenos días —Saludo Isabella en ingles, el cobrizo giro la cabeza y respondió al saludo, sin embargo Bree salto por Isabella y la abrazo, Jasper se vio obligado a soltar a su hermana y también los saludo.

— ¡Que coincidencia! —Dijo Bree una vez que soltó a Bella, la joven Isabella se coloco al lado de Jasper un poco sonrojada y respondió

— Sí, ¿Qué facultad cursas?

— Letras —Respondió Bree y miro a su hermano —. Mira te presento a Edward Cullen, mi hermano, no el mayor el del medio.

El aludido les dedico una sonrisa y un susurro un suave "Hola" en Ingles, la chica que tenía frente a ella era muy linda y estaba al lado del chico rubio que al parecer era su novio.

— Hola, Edward, un gusto mi nombre es Isabella Swan y este es Jasper S… — Un ruido la interrumpió, provenía del interior del patio, giro la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que ya estaban entrando todos los alumnos. Ella no quería llegar tarde el primer día —. Creo que ya es la hora de la entrada, umh estoy en letras también.

— ¡Oh, vaya! Increíble, pero venga vamos ya es hora.

— Adiós, Jasper —Susurro Bella, Jasper la abrazo y la beso en la frente.

— Adiós pequeñaja, cuídate.

Isabella se situó al lado de Bree, está la tomo de la mano y la arrastro hasta el interior, pero luego paro, se giro y grito las siguientes palabras en español.

—Ciao Edward, te quiero mucho. Y la música pop es mas bailable, quieras o no quieras. Adiós Jasper, cuidaré de Bella —Bella y Jasper sonrieron, esta niña era impredecible.

Mientras Bree y Bella se alejaban directo hacia sus clases, Edward y Jasper se quedaron un poco incómodos. Jasper decidió romper con eso y hablo en un fluido ingles.

— Hola, mi nombre es Jasper Swan y esa chica que viste ir allí con tu hermana, es mi hermana —Dijo Jasper extendiendo la mano en forma de saludo hacia Edward. Edward quedo con una duda, ¡pero si no se parecían en nada! Jasper era rubio con ojos azules y labios finos, Bella era morena de ojos chocolates y labios más carnosos.

— Hola, un gusto —Tomo la mano de Jasper y luego la soltó —. Yo soy Edward Cullen y esa chica, bueno… Ya la conoces.

Jasper río y Edward también, pero luego tuvieron que despedirse. Edward ya debía entrar en su clase, estudiaba Arquitectura y Jasper ya debía irse al trabajo.

Bella estaba muy a gusto en la clase, entendía todo y no le costaba socializar con los que serían sus compañeros por el resto del día, recordaba un poco sus nombres: Laurent, James, Victoria, Lauren -que por cierto, le recordaba a Ángela- y Tyler, un chico muy amable. Bree se encargo de mostrarle todo el edificio en el receso y le aseguro que si ella quería, siempre la acompañaría; también le dijo que serían grandes amigas y que prepararían fiestas… Isabella dejo de escuchar las divagaciones de Bree y comió su manzana.

El día transcurrió tranquilo sin complicación alguna: Jasper estaba feliz en su trabajo, Isabella muy feliz en su universidad… Los dos entablando amistades; algunas les durarían toda la vida, otras no tanto.

Estaban siguiendo el camino que el destino les había trazado, sin intervalos, sin interrupciones, lo seguían tal cual se había trazado… Sin saber donde iban, sin saber que ocurriría, lo seguían sin instrucción alguna, bueno quizás con dos, la instrucción del corazón y de la intuición, solo con eso.

*Jeans chupín: Jeans con pata fina y ajustado al cuerpo

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿Que les ha parecido?<p>

Gracias a las chicas que me dejan un review cada capitulo :)

Déjenme un review gente, no les cuesta nada. Solo lleva un minutito, sirve mucho... Inspira

Nos leeremos muy pronto...

Kisses and bites

Diana'


	9. Un capitulo mas, pero no menos important

HOLAAAA! De nuevo aqui, un poc retrasada pero bueh :D

_**Beteado por : **_Mariie Emma Cullen Potter (BETA FFAD)__

__www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /__

_**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la reina Sthephenie Meyer__

_**The chapter playlist: **Just the way you are - Bruno Mars_**  
><strong>__

_Recordando que la música no siempre tiene que ver con el contenido del capitulo, a veces son solo recomendaciones ;)_

_Ahora si, lean en paz :)_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8 — Un capitulo más, pero no menos importante.<p>

Una semana había transcurrido desde que los Swan se encontraban en Londres. Muchos cambios habían ocurrido, como se suponía: el horario, las comidas, las amistades, el trabajo y etc.

Jasper aun no había decidido si conocer o no conocer a su progenitora, ni siquiera decidió si hablar con ella e Isabella había decidido buscarse un trabajo con el señor Banner, el dueño de la tienda de instrumentos musicales

— ¡Bella, Bella! —Grito Bree desde la calle al ver a su nueva mejor amiga cruzar la calle hacia su casa. Habían quedado en ir a cenar en el Restaurante de Rosalie – Rose's Restaurant – Que por casualidad, ella resulto ser prima de Bree, bueno en realidad es prima de Emmet pero como ya están casados…

—Calla, no grites —Dijo Bella divertida mientras abrazaba a Bree. Por más loco que parezca estas dos jóvenes se habían hecho mejores amigas al cabo de pocos días de convivir.

—Okey, pequeñaja —Río. Bree había escuchado a Jasper llamar así a Bella y desde entonces la llamaba así para molestarla.

—No Bree, no me digas así.

—Vale, vale. Vamos a pasar un rato a casa, quiero que conozcas a mi madre.

Un poco avergonzada Bella paso a la casa. Simplemente era hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, por dentro estaba totalmente revestida con yeso y pintada de diferentes tonos, de acuerdo a la habitación. Por fuera era de ladrillo visto – como la casa de Bella y Jasper – también del mismo color pero este era barnizado. Y la decoración ni que decir, todo decorado minuciosamente, milímetro por milímetro.

— ¿Edward, Bree? —Hablo Esme al escuchar el sonido de la puerta. Obviamente, Bella pudo notar el exquisito acento británico que poseía, como todos.

—Madre, estoy con Bella. Mi amiga, la chica que viene del extranjero —Contesto Bree estirando a Bella hacia la sala —. Vamos, Bella —Susurro.

—Buenos días, señora Cullen —Saludo Bella, al situarse a su lado. La mujer de acaramelado cabello se levanto del sofá con una sonrisa en labios.

—Buenos días, Bella —Dijo y abrazo con cariño a la joven. Bella pudo oler el dulce aroma que destilaba el cabello y la piel de esta cariñosa mujer —. Y nada de formalidades, tutéame cariño.

—Oh, claro Esme.

— ¿Y yo donde quedo? —Bromeo Bree, Esme soltó a Bella y abrazo a su hija también.

— ¿Quieren algo de comer? —Pregunto Esme con entusiasmo.

—Emh, en realidad… Quedamos en comer en el Restaurant de Rose madre. Edward, Jasper, Bella y yo.

Esme miro a Bree, estudiándola con la mirada.

— ¿Acaso es una cita doble? —Pregunto de repente.

—No —Respondió avergonzada Bella.

— ¡Mamá! No digas tonterías. Tú ya conoces a Diego.

Bella se quedo confundía ¿Quién era Diego? ¿El novio de Bree o su hermano mayor?

—Bella, Diego es mi novio —Dijo Bree al ver que su amiga la miraba con una mirada confundida.

—Oh —Esa fue la única respuesta de Bella, pero seguida de una sonrisa sincera.

—Mamá, ya nos iremos —Comunico Bree —. Te quiero, nos vemos.

—Adiós, niñas.

—Adiós, Esme — Se despidió Bella de la Sra. Cullen con un abrazo.

—Adiós, cariño.

Las jóvenes se dirigieron hacia el restaurante manteniendo una divertida conversación sobre el tema que habían tocado el viernes con el profesor Banner. Cuando llegaron al lugar, entraron al lobby y vieron a un chico con el pelo rubio y de piel un poco más bronceada que de las demás personas

Bree que ya conocía muy bien esa espalda y particular color del pelo, corrió y abrazo al chico por las espaldas.

— ¡Riley! —Grito la joven, Isabella vio la escena con recelo, ¿acaso se había conseguido una amiga que abrazaba a todos efusivamente?

El chico volteo y beso la frente de Bree con sumo cariño. Luego alzo la mirada y vio a Isabella, le sonrió y articulo un "Hola" en ingles. Isabella respondió de la misma manera, pero muy tímida. Bree empezó a hablar con lentitud, luego señalo a Isabella, esta aun miraba la escena desorientada.

Bree se acerco a Isabella y la arrastro junto a Riley.

—Riley, esta es Bella, mi nueva amiga —Indico a Isabella—. Bella, este es Riley, mi hermano mayor.

El chico le pasó la mano a Isabella, esta tomo la suya y le dio un suave apretón.

—Es un gusto conocerte, señorita —Dijo Riley, mirando a los ojos de Isabella. Esta se sonrojo un poco ya que estaba al tanto que todos los ingleses eran _caballerosos_. No podía evitar sentirse extrañada y halagada.

—Igualmente —Respondió.

—Riley, ella habla español. Es extranjera.

— ¡Oh! Entonces ¿hablamos la misma lengua? Déjame presentarme bien; Mi nombre es Riley David Cullen, tengo 25 años y soy originario de Brasil. Soy adoptado y sufro de _hipoacusia_.

Isabella sorprendida le sonrió y empezó a hablar en español.

—Sí, hablamos el mismo idioma. Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 18 años y soy originaria de América del Sur, vivía en un país no muy conocido. Tengo un hermano mayor, él es adoptado.

—Vaya, que coincidencia —Expreso Bree, ya en ingles—. Bella, las dos tenemos hermanos mayores adoptados.

—Sí —Contesto Isabella.

— ¿Nos acompañas a cenar, Riley? Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme —Dijo Bree.

— ¿No esperan a alguien? No quisiera incomodarlas.

—No, bueno sí, pero solo a Edward y al hermano de Bella. Nada de compromisos.

—Entonces, sí.

Los tres pidieron mesa para cinco personas y fueron a sentarse. Bree pregunto por Rosalie a la mesera que respondía al nombre de Clare, esta contesto que Rosalie había salido un momento.

Jasper no tardo en llegar, puesto que paso directo de su trabajo, ¡sí! Trabajaba los sábados, pero solo hasta el medio día. Rápidamente se hizo amigo con Riley, puesto que los dos tenían los mismos gustos.

Edward tardo unos veinte minutos mas después de Jasper en llegar. Puesto que se había animado con el planteamiento de su nuevo proyecto.

—Perdón, me he entusiasmado con mi proyecto y se me paso la hora… —Se disculpaba, mientras cerraba la cremallera de su chaqueta, levanto la miraba y vio a… —. ¿Riley?

—Hola, hermano —Respondió este y se levanto para abrazar a su hermano.

— ¿Por qué no me has avisado? —Decía Edward mientras se sentaba en la silla, al lado derecho de Bella –puesto que era el único lugar ya libre –, la miro y le sonrió —. Hola, Bella.

—Hola —Respondió esta, sonriendo igual, un poco extrañada de su sonrisa.

—Hola Bree, hola Jasper y hola Riley —Saludo Edward, mirando a cada uno mientras decía sus nombres. Todos respondieron con un suave "Hola" y una sonrisa, menos Jasper, que lo miraba con un poco de recelo. ¿Por qué le había sonreído a su hermana? Este estaba sufriendo un ataque de _"Cuidar a mi hermana, alejarla de los chicos"_.

—No les he avisado, porque quería hacerles una sorpresa. Justo venía a reservar una mesa para nosotros, quería traerles sin saber que estaría aquí —Respondió Riley con una sonrisa sincera y con brillo en los ojos—. Tengo que contarle algo, pero mamá y papá tienen que estar presente.

Isabella y Jasper se sintieron un poco fuera de lugar, ya que Riley contaría una noticia que por lo visto sería muy familiar y ellos allí en el medio de todo eso. Riley se percato de eso.

—Claro, también me gustaría que ustedes estuvieran presente. Ya que, por lo que veo son muy unidos a mis hermanos queridos. Están invitados también.

—Gracias, pero en realidad no es necesario. Es un asunto personal y nosotros no somos parte de la familia —Contesto Jasper.

—Nada de eso, yo ya os considero mis amigos —Hablo Riley en español.

Jasper solo asintió, pero le pareció que este chico solo decía por cortesía. Riley decía la verdad.

Jasper y Bella seguían a la perfección su destino, este destino que ya estaba completamente trazado y que ni siquiera yo _sé_, que sucederá. Lo único que está asegurado es que el destino ya fue escrito. Claro también será escrito y leído.

* * *

><p>¿Que les ha parecido? :D<p>

Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y reviews :)

Esperare sus reviews ;)

Kisses and bites

Diana'


	10. Correo

Lamento tanto la demora, pero abajo explico porque

_**Beteado por : **_Mariie Emma Cullen Potter (BETA FFAD)__

_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /_

_**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la reina Sthephenie Meyer__

_**The chapter playlist: **Something in the way - Nirvana _**  
><strong>__

_Recordando que la música no siempre tiene que ver con el contenido del capitulo, a veces son solo recomendaciones ;)_

Sin más retrasos, aquí el capitulo

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9 — Correos.<p>

Decisiones… la vida nos pone en prueba dándonos cosas que decidir, nadie está excluido de tomar decisiones. Desde que somos unos embriones tomamos decisiones. Cristóbal Colon tomo la decisión de embarcar un viaje, también tomo la decisión de llamar "América" al continente que había descubierto. Stephenie Meyer tomo la decisión de escribir un libro guiada por un sueño suyo, el mismo Dios sigue tomando decisiones… y Jasper ya había tomado una decisión.

Jasper se veía bastante inquieto el día de hoy, prácticamente estaba dando brinquitos -nada masculinos, por cierto-, cada que se escuchaba un sonidito, que según él se parecían a una llamada.

Jasper—Susurra Isabella que se encuentra sentada el living individual del hogar de los jóvenes. Jasper que está en el living mayor, sentado rígidamente, levanta la mirada del teléfono inalámbrico que está situado sobre la mesita, en el centro.

¿Uhm? —Dice un poco distraído, Bella se levanta y se sienta al lado de Jasper, lo toma de los hombros y lo gira hacia ella.

Jasper, tranquilízate. Por más que no creas yo entiendo que estas nervioso, solo necesitas respirar profundamente y exhalar.

Jasper hace eso y se siente medianamente tranquilo, no es capaz de articular palabra alguna debido a los nervios restantes, así que le dedica una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Bella asiente con la cabeza y toma una bocanada de aire.

Te daré algo de privacidad. Iré al parque—Este asintió. Isabella salió de la casa, pero rápidamente volvió—. ¡Ugh! Tengo que cambiarme y llevar mi notebook.

Oh, sí—Le dijo Jasper y luego le sonrió.

Isabella corrió escaleras arriba y entro a su habitación y rápidamente se quito el pantalón de franela que llevaba puesto, los reemplazo por unos jeans ajustados, también cambio la remera de "Radiohead" por una hermosa blusa ¾ con un lazo en la parte de atrás y reemplazo sus adorables pantuflas por unos AllStar. Tomo la notebook, lo coloco en su estuche y bajo corriendo las escaleras

Adiós, Jasper—Dijo y le beso la mejilla—. Te quiero.

Cuídate y también te quiero.

Isabella se dirigió al parque caminado lentamente, aspirando el aroma de Londres y ordenando sus pensamientos. Ahora que Jasper hablaría con su madre ella se veía más apeligrada de que él la presionase más para resolver el "problema" con Jacob Black.

Encontró rápidamente un banco con respaldo donde sentarse, y así lo hizo; prendió la notebook y se conecto al WIFI del parque y entro directamente a su correo electrónico. Tenía cuatro correos nuevos.

Uno era de Ángela, lo abrió enseguida.

_**¡Bella! Has conseguido cumplir tus sueños, estoy más que orgullosa Belli Bell.**_

_**Me es un poco difícil creer que estés ahí y con vistas privilegiadas (La de british boys y el Big Ben). **_

_**Cuéntame como te fue tu primer día**_

_**Te quiero y extraño **_

_**Ang.**_

_**P.D.: Jacob ha estado aquí, me pregunto por tu número de correo ¿se lo doy? Obviamente solo el correo, porque no me has pasado el de tu móvil.**_

Se carcajeo levemente debido a la forma de atacar de Ángela, Bella siempre le decía que era una parlante humana, la chica daba la impresión de no tomar un descanso siquiera para respirar.

Bella decidió leer todos los correos primero y luego responderlos… El segundo correo era de una tal "Amorcito de Tyler" lo abrió con desconfianza.

_**Hola Bella, soy Jessica ¿me recuerdas? Espero que sí, bueno te estoy escribiendo para decirte que Jacob ha estado por casa, para decirme que "Si Bella no viene a mí, yo iré a ella" realmente no sé a que se refería. Estaré pasando por tu casa, para que hablemos.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Yo, Jessica.**_

Bella frunció el ceño en sellar de disgusto ¿Acaso Jessica no se había enterado de su viaje? A lo mejor ya no estaba con Mike, por eso no se entero… Realmente eso no le importo tanto a Bella así que decidió borrarlo.

Reviso el tercero, nuevamente de Ángela.

_**¡Hello British Girl!**__**1**__** ¿Qué está pasando contigo? No me has escrito ¡Estoy loca de curiosidad! Escríbeme lo más pronto posible y pásame tu número.**_

_**Por cierto, he visto a la mamá de Jasper. La vi cuando fui a tu casa a traer mi libro de Romeo y Julieta (Que tu mama ha tomado en prestado de mi). **_

Isabella no pudo contener las carcajadas, pero enseguida se tapo la boca al comprender que algunas personas la miraban y continúo leyendo:

_**Es hermosa, es completamente no parecida a Jasper, pero su papá… Jasper es la copia fiel de su padre (La señora nos ha mostrado una foto) Realmente espero que Jasper desee encontrarla es una persona muy dulce.**_

_**Besos y un ahorcamiento por no responder.**_

_**Ang.**_

Cuando termino de leer, se imagino a la madre de Jasper, se la imagino una señora no muy vieja y con los ojos color azules (Igual a los de Jasper) con el pelo rubio y no muy alta. Hallo la figura imaginativa de la madre de Jasper bastante carismática e dulce. Sonrió feliz de que Jasper accediera hablar con su madre.

Rápidamente fue al último correo y se sorprendió al ver el remitente.

_**Jacob Black.**_

_**Isabella, necesito hablar contigo. He estado hurgando en computadoras ajenas para conseguir tu correo ¿Por qué nunca me lo has dado? En fin, no importa.**_

_**Llámame o contéstame cuando lo veas**__._

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y llevo un dedo a la boca para morderse la uña, clara señal de preocupación… ¿Qué querría hablar con ella Jacob? ¿Le lloraría? O ¿Le diría que iría junto a ella para pedirle noviazgo? ¿Que. Carajos. Quería? Negó con la cabeza más confusa y asustada que nunca.

Decidió dejarlo para más tarde, ahora se encargaría de responder cada uno de los mensajes.

Respondió el de Ang, contándole toda su estadía en Londres hasta el día de hoy, omitió la parte del correo de Jacob, también respondió el de Jessica y le explico que ya no estaba en el país; cuando se proponía responder el mensaje de Jacob sintió que alguien le tocaba los hombros.

Brinco sentada en el asiento y escucho una risa.

¡Ay, Dios! —Chillo en español Bella, pero rápidamente se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de que seguramente en el lugar nadie entendía español.

Solo soy yo Bella, Edward—Dijo este y rodeo la banca sentándose a su lado—. ¿Te molesto?

No, ¿qué haces? —Hablo mientras guardaba la notebook en su estuche, mal educada ella no era y cuando alguien le hablaba le prestaba toda la atención.

Solo venía de paseo con… —Dudo, mire por el parque buscando a una despampanante chica británica que ocupara el lugar de novia.

¿Con tu novia? —Edward se coloreo al instante, tuve ganas de reír a carcajadas por su actitud.

No—Aclaro—. Vine con Bree, pero se fue con su _novio_—Pronuncio la última palabra con asco. Ahora si no se aguante y rio a carcajadas.

¿Celoso? —Pregunto Bella después de recuperarse—. Eso es realmente muy típico de hermanos

Uhm, quizás. Es mi hermana pequeña, aun es una niña para mí—Se quedo pensando—. Tu hermano… Jasper ¿también es así?

Dudo en responder ¿Por qué habría aclarado cuando dijo _"hermano"_? Edward noto la duda de Isabella y se apresuró en aclarar.

Es que realmente no sé si tienes más hermanos ¿los tienes?

¡Ah! Uhm no, realmente no—Sonrió—, sí, Jasper, es así. Cuando tenía quince años amenazo a un chico, que me beso. Pero no pienses que abuso, yo también lo bese así que no se valía que lo amenazara.

Edward rio a carcajada limpia.

¿Puedes contarme la historia? —Pregunto.

Claro—Rio—. Es un poco larga ¿te importa?

Uhm, no. Tengo mucho tiempo.

Vale. Todo empezó una fría mañana, donde tenía que asistir a clases ¡muy aburridas! Las clases terminaron y llego la hora del almuerzo, como siempre me dirigí hacia la mesa de mi amiga Ángela que se encontraba con su novio Ben, Jessica y Mike. Pero en el camino me intercepto Alec Vulturi y me dijo; palabras textuales "_¡Hey, hey!_ _Bella, uhm te he visto desde que comenzamos las clases. Estas muy bonita y tienes un carácter mucho más bello y uhm…" _Me beso, primero me quede sorprendida y luego le correspondí—Rio—. Jasper estaba viniendo de su clase y nos vio, se puso colorado de la rabia y nos tomo del brazo a los dos, nos llevo a la zona más alejada y le apunto con el dedo a Alec, le dijo "_Tú, chiquillo de ojos azules. Deja a mi hermana, si es que no quieres tener problema. No es que quiera que Bella sea monja, pero merece respeto y… primero se conocen, salen, piden permiso a los padres y hermanos, se vuelven novios y ahí se besan ¿entendido?_" Después este chico hizo lo que Jasper le había dicho, a papá casi le da un infarto, pero en fin… fue mi primer novio.

Edward tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír y atajaba su estómago.

Ha hecho lo correcto—Dijo Edward entre risas, Bella levanto una ceja—. Yo haría lo mismo si mi hermana se besuqueara con alguien que no fuera su novio.

Parece que eres un poco chapado a la antigua, igual que Jasper—Contesto esta.

Uhm, supongo…

¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Edward, Bella! —Se escucharon gritos, estos dos buscaron la procedencia de los gritos.

Bree—Susurraron y cuando miraron a la chica, se dieron cuenta que esta la miraba con la más típica mirada de "_Me van a contar que pasa entre ustedes_".

_Este era el comienzo de una historia… muy muy larga._

* * *

><p><strong>1-Hello British Girl: Hola británica<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Parte 1<em>

Hola niñas lectoras, he tardado un montón en volver a publicar por algunas razones, les digo algunas:

_Razón 1_: Bloqueo mental, escribía una o dos líneas y mi mente se cerraba

_Razón 2_: Colegio pesado, el tema es que yo soy de Paraguay y aquí las clases empiezan en Febrero y terminan a fines de Noviembre, en fin… ya están empezando los exámenes de segunda etapa y estábamos haciendo trabajos a full.

_Razón 3 (Y la más importante)_: Cuando por fin pude conseguir tiempo y pude terminar el capitulo, se le da a mi internet por dejar de funcionar… Mi mama ya está reclamando en la operadora, pero no nos hacen caso :C Reclámenle a TIGO

_Parte 2_

Ahora… esta vez ya no me tardo mas, la próxima semana un capi nuevo

[Propaganda:Lean mi historia, mia y de mi BETA s/8312787/1/Loves_Famous] [ s/8432052/1/She_will_be_loved Este es un ONE SHOOT mio :)]

_Parte 3  
><em>

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Y qué les parece la actitud de Jacob? ¿Y qué creen que le dirá la mama de Jasper a este ex-renacuajo? ¿Quieren que publique con POV's? Escribiré un Outtake con la conversación de Jasper y su mama si más de cinco personas me lo dicen xD

_Parte 4_

BÚSQUENME EN FACEBOOK: Dianatwilighter?ref=tn_tnmn

BÚSQUENME EN TWITTER: Di_BrownEyes me siguen y les sigo.

Si me hablan en uno de los dos les doy un adelantito ¿va?

Las quiero montón

Ciao

Diana'

_P.D.: Se vendrán capítulos súper tiernos (El amor me ha llegado)_


	11. Big Ben

_**Beteado por : **_Mariie Emma Cullen Potter (BETA FFAD)__

_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /_

_**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la reina Sthephenie Meyer__

_**The chapter playlist: **Heartlines - Florence & The Machine_**  
><strong>__

_Recordando que la música no siempre tiene que ver con el contenido del capitulo, a veces son solo recomendaciones ;)_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 10 — Big Ben.<p>

El interrogatorio que les hizo Bree fue una de las cosas más incomodas que ha pasado Bella en su vida. Les preguntó si eran novios; Bella pensó que Bree estaba loca, pero luego recordó que era su amiga y que igual así le quería

—Bree, Edward y Diego creo que ya me iré retirando. Jasper ya debe de estar preocupándose, está oscureciendo—dijo Isabella.

—Uhm, ¿y si nos acompañas a ver el Big Ben? Es hermoso de noche —dijo Bree, los ojos de Isabella brillaban de antelación, pero recordó que su hermano a lo mejor quería hablar con ella

—Ehm, en realidad… No sé si Jasper querrá.

—Nosotros podemos pedir por ti, ¿sí? ¡Vamos di que sí! —rogo Bree, saltando levemente.

—Vale —accedió Isabella con una sonrisa.

Los cuatro fueron caminando hasta el hogar de los Swan. Isabella abrió la puerta lentamente y entró en la sala.

—Sí, sí. Fue duro para mí saber que me abandonaron, pero los Swan me ayudaron a comprender que por algo fue… —decía Jasper desde la cocina, Bella cruzo la sala a toda bala y fue a dejar su notebook en su habitación y aprovecho para escribir una nota en un papel.

_**Jasper, fui a ver el Big Ben con Bree, Diego y Edward.**_

_**Prometo no tardar tanto.**_

_**Te quiero.**_

_**Bella.**_

Tomo un abrigo, se lo coloco y bajo corriendo las escaleras; dejo la nota sobre la mesita de la sala de estar y salió de la casa.

—Que rápida —apremió Edward y miro a Bree—. ¿Ves? Te dije que eres la única que tarda mucho tiempo en prepararse.

— ¡Chitón! —Chillo Bree y enterró su cara en el pecho de Diego, Isabella rio levemente y se encamino más hacia ellos.

—Listo, ¿vamos? Estoy loca por ver el Big Ben desde cerca —comunico muy emocionada, sonriendo ampliamente.

— ¡Vamos! Pero debemos pasar por casa, nos vamos en el _volvo_ de Edward.

—Yo no tengo problemas —respondió Isabella.

Se encaminaron a la casa Cullen y subieron al vehículo de Edward. Bree e Isabella en los asientos traseros, Edward era el que conducía y Diego el copiloto.

Cuando llegaron, Isabella prácticamente babeó por el hermoso monumento. Ella lo había visto antes, pero desde lejos y nada se comparaba con lo que ella ahora mismo estaba viendo.

—Es hermoso… muy, muy hermoso —susurraba ésta, totalmente anonada que ni cuenta se dio de que Bree ya se había bajado del auto. Edward bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta a Bella ya que Diego había ayudado a su hermana.

— ¿Bella? —Preguntó Edward al sostener la puerta para ella, ella miraba con la mirada perdida arriba de los hombros de Edward.

—Ugh, ¿sí?

—Vamos a verlo desde cerca ¿nos acompañas? —Dijo un tanto divertido Edward y le pasó la mano. Isabella lo miro a los ojos, que eran de color verde esmeralda.

—Ahora… ahora me doy cuenta del color de tus ojos, son bonitos —dijo Bella, mientras aceptaba su mano y salía del auto—. Gracias.

—Oh, gracias… por lo de los ojos y mis padres me han enseñado a ser un caballero con una dama.

—Qué buena educación tiene, joven —Bella sonrió—. Jasper y yo solíamos jugar a que éramos parte de la realeza británica.

—Creo que eso es natural en todo británico —se carcajeo. Isabella se sintió muy halagada al ser considerada _británica_ por uno de esa nacionalidad.

— ¡Vengan! —Grito Bree—. ¡Bella deja de babear por el Big Ben y acepta la caballerosidad de Edward!

—Perdón por decirte esto Edward, pero a tu hermana se le zafaron algunos tornillos.

Edward se carcajeo muy fuerte y negó con la cabeza, Bella respiró tranquila al ver que Edward no tomaba mal su verdad.

—Sí, lo sé. Por más que intento recordar, no recuerdo haberla echado de la cuna de pequeña. Estoy pensando en preguntarle a Esme —esta vez fue Isabella la que se carcajeó.

—Sí… creo que ya deberíamos acercarnos.

—Claro.

Los dos caminaron rápidamente hacia donde estaban Bree y Diego armando una "escena amorosa".

—Tortolos —canturreaba Isabella, Edward miraba con asco.

—Dejen de compartir salivas frente a mí. Bree… Diego ¡Ya basta!

Bree y Diego se separaron sobresaltados, Bree miro mal a Edward y Diego lo miro como pidiendo disculpas. Bella miraba la escena extremadamente divertida, era increíble los niveles de celos que tenía Edward hacía su hermana, era igual a los celos de Jasper.

— ¡Miren! —Grito Bella cuando terminó por oscurecer y las luces se encendieron.

— ¿A qué es lo más hermoso que nunca hayas visto? —Preguntó Edward.

—Sí —susurró Bella y tomó su medalla, aquella que le había regalado su difunta abuela—. Lo estoy cumpliendo, ya he pisado suelo londinense, ya he respirado el aire de Londres y ahora ya he visto el Big Ben con mis propios ojos.

Sin darse cuenta una pequeña lágrima se resbaló por los ojos de Isabella, lo secó rápidamente antes de que alguien lo notara. Beso la medalla y volvió a ver lo que decía "I love London" lo giro y vio la pequeña inscripción en cursiva que decía "_Isabella M. Swan_".

— ¡Lluvia! —grito alguien y todos miraron el cielo, ciertamente el cielo estaba muy nublado y ya caían gotas de agua.

Bree agarro a Bella de la mano y empezó a correr hacia el auto de Edward, Diego y el dueño del vehículo ya estaban por llegar.

—Corre más rápido Bella —decía Bree, Isabella se soltó de la mano de Bree y echó a correr.

— ¡Bella! —grito Bree al darse cuenta de la velocidad de su amiga.

Cuando Bella llego al vehículo se subió rápidamente, muy jadeante.

— ¡Válgame! Eres muy rápida Bella —dijo Diego—. Podrías correr las olimpiadas.

—No creo. Soy muy torpe, solo corro rápido unos metros y luego tropiezo —se burlo de sí misma Bella.

—Oh —rio Diego—. Miren ahí ya viene Bree.

Bree abrió la puerta y entró, no estaba muy empampada.

—Bella por un momento pensé que eras _Flash_.

—No —Bella rio—. No soy flash, flash no tropieza.

—No te vi tropezar, señorita.

—Sí, pero eso fue porque no corrí mucho. Por mis venas corre sangre torpe.

Todos en el automóvil se carcajearon. Edward aceleró y se dirigió hacia su casa, antes de que llegaran el móvil de Isabella sonó, sin siquiera mirar, ésta contestó.

— ¿Hola? —Preguntó en ingles.

— _¿Bella? Háblame en español, niña bonita_ —la cara de ésta palideció de inmediato, era Jacob. Sus músculos se tensaron. Carraspeó nerviosa.

—Hey, hola Jacob. ¿Cómo has estado? —el único que no entendía español la miró, ella le devolvió la mirada y le dio una media sonrisa.

—_Muy bien Bells. Perdón por llamarte, pero debo decirte algo._

—Uhm, claro ¿dime? —habló Bella intentando disimular sus nervios.

—_Es que yo…_—y la llamada se corto. Isabella respiro contenta, sintiendo el alivio recorrerla.

— ¿Quién era? —Preguntó curiosa Bree.

—Mi amigo Jacob.

— ¿Segura que es solo un amigo?

—Uy, sí Bree. Nunca lo vería de otra forma.

—Así decimos y luego acaba siendo el amor de nuestra vida —respondió Bree y tomo a Diego del hombro, éste giro levemente la cabeza—. Lo mismo decía por Diego, y míranos ahora.

—Eso no pasará entre Jacob y yo —aseguro Bella, bufando incrédula.

—Llegamos —aviso Edward y bajo del automóvil para abrirle la puerta a Bella—. ¿_Madame_?

— ¿Uhm? Gracias caballero —dijo Isabella soltando risitas, la escena le hacía recordar bastante a su adolescencia, cuando con su abuela se imaginaban el nivel de caballerosidad de los británicos. Tomo su mano y se despidió de todos.

—No hay de qué Bella, ya que mañana es domingo uhm… Podríamos salir ¿verdad? Invita a Jasper también para que no tengamos que volver temprano. Di que sí ¿sí? —Rogaba Bree, todos rieron de ella.

—Está bien Bree, hablare con Jasper y te aviso ¿te parece?

— ¡SÍ! —Chillo Bree y todos volvieron rieron.

—Gracias por todo —agradeció Isabella y se metió corriendo a la casa.

— ¡¿Bella?! —Se escuchó un grito desde arriba, Isabella sonrió y empezó a subir escaleras arriba.

—Sí, Jazz. ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy tomándome un baño, pero ya salgo, ¿qué tal te fue?

—De maravillas, no sabes lo hermoso que es el Big Ben de cerca y es tan, tan hermoso, Jasper. No lo pude creer, tenía unas ganas de subirme arriba y saludar a todos; el lugar estaba lleno de turistas y luego empezó a llover y corrimos. Bree, Edward y Diego se quedaron sorprendidos con mi "habilidad" les dije que solo es por cortos metros, pero no me creyeron. En fin —suspiro dramáticamente —, ¡es hermoso!

Se escucho una fuerte carcajada proveniente del baño y luego la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un Jasper con lágrimas en los ojos de tanta risa.

— ¿Qué sucede Jasper? —Pregunto curiosa Isabella.

—Es que… has hablado tanto sin respirar, y me hizo recordar de cuando casi "moriste" por falta de aire en la clase de español en el segundo grado, ¿recuerdas? Me mandaron llamar para poder tranquilizarte.

— ¡Jasper! No recuerdes eso, es demasiado vergonzoso.

—Pero es la realidad —dijo Jasper y corrió debido a que Isabella le tiro un tenis suyo—. ¡Bella! Para, no me lo tires, no, no.

Isabella le acertó de primera con su tenis _AllStar_ negro, Jasper se tiró en el piso fingiendo que estaba demasiado herido, Bella captó la señal al tiro y empezó a correr en su dirección. Se tiró encima de él y le hizo cosquillas.

_Dos horas después…_

Isabella se encontraba acostada en el living de la casa Swan haciendo zapping*, mientras que Jasper preparaba empanadas de carne. Después de que habían jugado a las cosquillas por una hora, se dieron cuenta que tenían hambre; entonces hicieron un trato, Jasper prepararía las empanadas e Isabella las freiría.

— ¡Bella! Ya está todo listo para qué empieces a freír, ¡es mi turno de ver la televisión! —Grito Jasper, Bella se levanto lentamente del living y fue a la cocina—. Bien, ahora es tu turno. Suerte.

—Jasper, sería mejor y con menos trabajo preparar una pizza ¿lo sabes, verdad?

—Claro que lo se peque, pero quiero comer una empanadas.

— ¡Aff! —Refunfuño Isabella, empezó a echar aceite sobre la sartén y prendió el fogón. Colocó el sartén sobre el fogón y salió corriendo hacia su habitación en busca de un libro.

Realmente no tardo tanto en volver, pero cuando volvió se encontró con que la sartén estaba en llamas, quemándose y también quemando la cocina; pegó un grito que alertó a Jasper. Éste vino corriendo y se encontró con la escena.

— ¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¡¿Qué carajos?!

— ¡Jasper! ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! Apágalo, ya.

Jasper tomo el sartén por los mangos, lo tiró en la pileta y le derramo agua.

— ¡Eres un héroe Jasper! —Chillo Bella mientras lo abrazaba.

—Bella, debes tener más cuidado.

—Sí, perdón Jazzy. He aprendido mi lección, me he llevado un buen susto.

En ese instante el móvil de Jasper sonó y él miro a Isabella con una sonrisa en la boca.

—Es mi mamá, me he arreglado con ella. Y me prometió no volver a perder contacto conmigo.

Isabella le guiño en ojo y lo empujo levemente hacia la salida de la cocina, mientras tanto ella se quedaría a limpiar el desastre de la cocina.

Suspiro, sería una larga tarde-noche…

* Zapping: El **zapeo** o _**zapping**_ es el acto de saltar programación o canales en la televisión . Es decir, ir cambiando de canales. En inglés, se llama _flip channels_, _channel-hopping_, _channel-surfing_ o _zapping_.

* * *

><p>¿Que les ha parecido? ¿Reviews?<p>

Bien... quería decirles que Isabella no esta enamorada y embobada o casi babeando por Edward -no aun-. Pero el fic es Edward&Bella, solo que lo hare mas lento como muchas hemos conocido a alguien especial *le brillan los ojos* ah! Y pueden pasar por la historia "Loves Famous" que estoy escribiendo con mi beta precioso Mariee (You are ROCK)

Kisses and bites

Diana'


	12. La moda no es lo mio

_**Beteado por : **_Mariie Emma Cullen Potter (BETA FFAD)__

_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /_

_**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la reina Sthephenie Meyer__

_**The chapter playlist: **We are golden - MIKA_**  
><strong>__

_Recordando que la música no siempre tiene que ver con el contenido del capitulo, a veces son solo recomendaciones ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11— La moda no es lo mío.<strong>

_**La gente comete errores constantemente, uno no debe guárdalos. Solo repararlos y olvidarlos.**_

_**Diana Candia **_

(Isabella POV)

Jasper se encontraba realmente feliz, después de la larga noche de conversación que tuvo con su madre: _Martha Withlock_. Era una mujer de voz dulce y al parecer muy cariñosa; había hablado con ella anoche, unos segundos, ya que Jasper prácticamente arrancó de mis manos el móvil.

Abro los ojos y miro el reloj, marcaba que son pasado las ocho de la mañana. Me siento en la cama y extiendo todos mis músculos, estoy tan feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. Extraño a Charlie, Renée, Ángela y Ben, simplemente los extraño un montón, pero estoy feliz de estar aquí. Absolutamente me siento británica, amo el aire que se respira, adoro el cielo gris y los pocos rayos de sol que brillan.

Unos golpes en mi puerta me distraen.

Me levanto de un estirón, me arrastro hacia la puerta y la abro. Jasper estaba con una sonrisa enorme en la cara y unas marcadas ojeras.

—Buenos días, hermana

—Buenos días Jasper. ¿Cómo has amanecido?

—Excelente, Bree acaba de llamar y me dijo que nos invita a ir a pasar el día por allí.

Suspire.

—Bree —susurro—. Ella es tan hiperactiva que asusta ¿Quieres ir?

—Yo no tengo problemas ¿y tú? Ella mencionó que irían Emmet y Rosalie —se quedó pensativo.

— ¿Qué más dijo?

—Que me presentaría a alguien, realmente dijo y cito sus palabras: _"también estará la persona correcta para ti"._

— ¡Oh, oh! Ella tiene un tipo de fascinación hacia las parejas, se pasa el día entero buscando parejas a todos y todas sus amistades —la expresión de Jasper paso de la más blanda a la más dura.

— ¿Te ha buscado pareja a ti? —preguntó muy serio. No pude evitar reír de sus celos y su expresión, es tan mono* tener a un hermano mayor; rápidamente recupero la cordura e interpreto un papel.

—Sí, absolutamente. Esta semana me ha presentado a un chico realmente hermoso: rubio de ojos azules con el pelo rizado, unos 1,75 de altura y con los pectorales marcados. Totalmente un dios griego —la cara de Jasper pasa de la cara de celos de un hermano a una cara color carmesí -de furia, supongo-. Esta prácticamente humeando, estoy casi segura de que dentro de segundos tomara una enorme bocanada de aire y me vendrá con la charla de: _sexo seguro, sexo adolescente, prevenir un embarazo_ y demás cosas que están en los folletos que mamá le dio antes de que viajáramos.

— ¿En serio, Isabella? Creo… —y toma una enorme bocanada de aire—, creo que deberíamos quedarnos aquí y charlar sobre algo muy importante.

—Jasper, tengo diez. Y. Ocho años —marco cada palabra—. Ya no soy una niña tonta, realmente mamá y papá ya me dieron _la charla_. ¿Entiendes?... Y realmente te estoy engañando, solo me ha tirado una indirecta con Jacob y me ha preguntado si Edward es mi novio. Nada más.

—Bien… ¿Ya has hablado con Jacob? Y, ¿Edward te gusta?

— ¡No y no! No he hablado con Jacob, técnicamente me ha llamado pero se le cortó la llamada y no me gusta Edward, es un buen muchacho y toda la cosa, pero no me gusta.

—Comprendo, pero sabes que si alguien te gusta o te atrae… puedes decirme y te ayudo —me guiña el ojo, entonces sé que ya ha superado el tema de "_debo ser celar a mi hermana menor". _

—Ahora mismo no me gusta nadie Jasper, ahora vete de aquí para que pueda vestirme e ir de una buena vez a la casa de los Cullen.

Jasper se retiró a su habitación murmurando cosas incoherentes. Arrastro los pies hacia mi closet y abro las dos puertas de una—como en las películas—, pero entonces recuerdo que primero debo controlar el clima, como que no estoy con ganas de bajar, prender la televisión y ver la temperatura, simplemente abro mi ventana y saco la cabeza hacia afuera.

No hace mucho frío, así que decido colocarme un vestido casual, es de color gris y me llega hasta el comienzo de las rodillas, tiene una manguita y está ligeramente fruncido en ambos lados, también esta fruncido en el cuello, que es de forma cuadrada. Coloco la ropa sobre la cama y corro hacia el baño, para darme una ducha express.

Prácticamente, corro hasta mi habitación luego de la ducha y me visto rápidamente; el vestido me queda lindo, tomo unos zapatos blancos con un poco de tacón y ato mi pelo en una coleta alta, me miro en el espejo y veo que las ondas de mi pelo quedan muy bien. Me doy un último vistazo y decido que estoy presentable.

— ¡Jasper! ¡Jasper! ¡Jasper! — Grito y salgo de mi habitación.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡¿Ya estás listo?! —pregunto mientras bajo las escaleras

— ¡Aún no! ¡Espérame!

Y lo espere allí mismo en el último escalón de las escaleras. La espera fue eterna para mí, me dolían las piernas de estar parada como una estatua allí pero según Jasper solo fueron dos minutos, ¡puf!

—Jasper hazme el favor de correr y traer tu trasero aquí, ¿sí? Estoy perdiendo la paciencia. ¡Vamos!

—Tranquila nena —dijo Jasper bajándose y no estoy bromeando cuando digo que se veía muy guapo, vestido con unos jeans normales y una camisa azul clara que dejaba marcado sus músculos ¡Sí! Mi hermano es un total rompe corazones.

—Ya era hora niño tonto, ¡vamos!

Por fin salimos de nuestra casa y Jasper se aseguro de llavearla. Me abrazó y nos dirigimos hacia la casa de los Cullen caminando. Noté el sol sobre mi pelo y sonreí, el clima estaba hermoso; un sol brillante, suaves brizas calientes y el cielo despejado.

—Jasper, te agradezco tanto por haberme acompañado hasta Londres y por nunca dejar que me rinda. Te quiero.

—No es nada, pequeñaja —me respondió Jasper tocando mi nariz y besando el tope de mi cabeza—. Yo también te quiero.

Continuamos caminando abrazados hasta llegar a la casa de los Cullen y vimos a Edward correr tras Bree como poseso, en un banco le vi a Esme Cullen y un señor de pelo rubio y ojos verdes como los de Edward y Bree, seguro es Carlisle Cullen.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bellita! ¡Bella! —chillo Bree al verme y corrió a abrazarme. Jasper se aparto riendo y saludo a Edward, luego fue a saludar a Esme y Carlisle.

—Hola Bree, ¿cómo te encuentras? Yo bien, gracias a Dios —dije mientras la abrazaba.

—Perfectamente. Ven que te presento a mi padre —sin siquiera darme tiempo de respirar, me arrastro hacia sus padres.

— ¡Papá! Ésta Isabella Swan, pero le gusta que le digan Bella y es mi compañera en la facultad ¿a que es hermosa? Es la novia perfecta para… —recibió una mirada desaprobatoria de su madre y callo abruptamente.

—Hola, señor Cullen, hola Esme —salude con un beso en la mejilla a los dos, Esme me abrazo.

—Hola, Bella, Bree no para de hablar de ti. Es un gusto para mi conocer a la mejor amiga de Bree —miró a Bree con dulzura, como lo hacía Charlie conmigo—. Y llámame Carlisle, señorita.

—Está bien, Carlisle —sonreí, escuche pasos tras mi y gire—. Hola, Edward.

—Hola, Bella —me saludó Edward y me dio un beso en la mejilla, abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente. Este chico era súper tímido cuando lo conocí—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Uh, bien ¿y tú?

—Bien, bien —sonrió y giro sobre sus talones, encarando a Bree—. ¿Ya has comentado a nuestros invitados donde iremos?

Bree enrojeció. ¡Madre mía! ¡Bree sintiendo vergüenza! Esto era grave.

—Jasper, Bella —hablo en voz baja Bree—. Iremosaunfestivaldeplazaenel centrodeLondres.

—Espera, espera, ¿qué diablos has dicho Bree? —dijo Edward.

—Edward… —le reprendió su madre, el la miro y luego apunto a Bree.

—Aquí, señora madre, la única que debe ser reprendida es Bree, ¿entiendes? Ella no le dijo a Bella y a Jasper sobre su plan.

— ¿Qué plan? —pregunte, Jasper estaba a mi lado y me abrazo. Bree a veces asustaba con los tontos planes que armaba.

—Iremos a un festival de plaza en el centro de Londres —dijo lentamente Bree.

—No veo nada de malo en eso. De hecho, Jasper y yo amamos la música de británica —admití e hice un leve movimiento con mis brazos.

—Aún no dices todo, Bree —cantó Edward.

—Bella, discúlpame pero… teinscribienunconcursodebell ezaallí —obviamente, agudice mis oídos y entendí a la perfección lo que dijo. Jasper se carcajeaba de la risa.

— ¡¿Qué has hecho, qué?! —medio grite y sentí que no podía respirar correctamente. Jasper empezó a trazar círculos sobre mi espalda, cada vez que me daba este tipo de ataque, lo único que me tranquilizaba era esto.

—Bella calma, shh. Tranquila, pequeñaja-

— ¿Qué le pasa? ¡PAPÁ! ¡Edward corre y ve a llamar a papá, rápido! —escuché como Bree hablaba desesperadamente, luego escuché pasos desesperados, gritos y unas fuertes pisadas.

— ¿Qué le has dicho, Bree? —se escucho la voz de Carlisle y luego alguien me tomo del brazo—. Jasper, solo le aplicare un leve calmante. Se dormirá por unos cinco minutos más o menos, nada para asustarse.

Sentí como Jasper asentía y luego aflojo su agarre a mí.

—No dolerá peque… —sentí un pinchazo en el brazo y todo se desvaneció.

.

.

.

— ¿Bella? —escuché la voz preocupada de Bree cuando abrí los ojos. Estaba recostada sobre un sofá blanco en la sala de estar de los Cullen, con todos alrededor de mí y Jasper… Jasper tenía una cara de preocupación.

—Uhm, ¿por qué me desmaye? —fue lo primero que dije, tenía la voz rasposa. Me aclare la garganta.

—Es que papá te aplico un tranquilizante, Bella, ¿me perdonas? No fue mi intención hacer que te pusieras mal, yo no sabía nada y bueno, yo te inscribí, pero fue con la mejor intención de todas y no quería que te pusieras mal. ¿Me perdonas? Yo no sabía, ¿me perdonas? —balbuceó Bree, me incorporé de un tirón y la abracé con fuerza.

—No hay nada que perdonar Bree, yo tiendo a exagerar las cosas —tomé un respiro profundo—. ¿Ya es tarde? Vamos a esa plaza y vamos a que gane ese concurso.

—Aún no es tarde, ¡vamos! —chilló Bree con una sonrisa hermosa en el rostro. Jasper me abrazó por los hombros y me dirigió hacia afuera con todos los demás tras nuestro.

— ¿Estás segura? —me susurró Jasper al oído. Asentí con la cabeza, me separé de golpe y le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias por cuidarme Jasper, eres el mejor hermano mayor.

Jasper sonríe y luego me guiña un ojo. Voy corriendo junto a Bree y Edward que están conversando con su madre.

—Ya lo sé mama, la quiero un montón. No fue mi intención —dice Bree.

—Uhm, ¿interrumpo? Ya estoy lista, Bree.

—No interrumpes nada —dice Esme—. Cuídense chicos, Edward cuida a tu hermana y a Bella.

—Ni que fuéramos unas chiquillas —se queja Bree—. Estoy segura de que Jasper es mejor guardaespaldas que Edward, éste flacuchento ni siquiera sabe dar un buen derechazo.

—Bree… —regaña Esme y me abraza, luego a Bree y por último a Edward—. Igual siguen quedando a tu cargo Edward, y también al cargo de Jasper.

— ¿Sí? —dice Jasper al acercarse.

—Decía que estas niñas bonitas quedan al cargo de ustedes dos, jóvenes apuestos y… esperemos que se consigan una novia ¿verdad? —todos jadeamos de sorpresa, ¿la señora Esme es del fan club madres-de mentes- abiertas?

—Mamá, deja a asustarnos —dice Bree, me toma del brazo y me aleja de todos.

— ¡Adiós, Esme! ¡Adiós, Carlisle! —digo mientras rio y soy arrastrada por Bree.

— ¡Adiós, niños! ¡Cuídense! —responden los dos.

—Bree… —empiezo —. ¿Sabes? Hace cuestión de 17 años que he aprendido a caminar sola, podrías por favor soltarme.

— ¡Ups! Sí, perdón.

—Okey —alargo mi brazo y hago como si fuera a volar. Tengo la leve impresión de que mi sangre no circula tan bien después del apretón de Bree.

Realmente la plaza no queda muy lejos de la casa de los Cullen y es sumamente hermosa. Ocupa una manzana entera y está rodeada de la calzada de cemento, en el centro se encuentra una hermosa fuente y hacia un costado estaba un enorme palco. Cada espacio sin cemento estaba cubierto de pasto y flores.

— ¡Bree! Querida, ahí estas. Te he esperado desde hace rato —gritó una chica. Ella tenía un aspecto de duendecillo bailarín versión femenina, con la tez blanca como el papel, cabello corto y las puntas apuntando un lugar distinto, sonrisa genuina y una forma de vestirse bastante peculiar.

— ¡¿Alice?! —medio grito, medio hablo Bree, corrió junto a ella y la arrastro hasta mí. Pude observar mejor al duendecillo que al parecer se llamaba Alice, sus grandes ojos tenían un color azul aguado totalmente hermoso y su cara tenía rasgos suaves.

—Sí, soy yo, Bree —puedo notar un leve acento francés en su habla. La chica sonríe y me tiende la mano—. Hola, ¿cómo es tu nombre? Mi nombre es Marie Alice Brandon, un gusto.

—Un gusto Alice, yo soy Isabella Marie Swan —le doy un apretón a la mano y sonrió. Me agrada.

—Le gusta que le digan Bella —dice Bree—. Ella está participando en un concurso de belleza, ¿crees que esta vestida adecuadamente?

—Uhm, ¿a ver? Bella, ¿podrías girar lentamente? —me pregunta Alice, hago tal cual me dice y al quedarme nuevamente de cara con ellas, vi lo siguiente:

-Alice con una genuina sonrisa en la cara y con el pulgar arriba.

-Edward mirando con los ojos brillantes. Realmente no sé hacia donde miraba.

-Bree mirando a Edward con una sonrisa enorme de esas que escribes en los mensajes. Esas con la "D" mayúscula.

-Jasper mirando hacia el piso, sonrojado.

No me aguante y reí a todo pulmón, todos me miraban desconcertados a lo que respondí con un dedo apuntando a todos, en general.

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué carajos? —decía Jasper. Al fin pude contener mi risa y los mire a todos.

—Es que sus caras, son tan graciosas.

—Bella, Bella —dijo de repente Alice y me tomo de la mano—. Eres sumamente hermosa y más cuando estás así, sonriente. Presiento que ganaras este concurso.

Trago en seco.

— ¿Estás loca? Claro que no —digo rápidamente y negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

—No, no estoy loca y estoy en lo correcto. Ven —me estira del brazo y me lleva hacia unos vestidores. El vestidor estaba hecho de tela y estaba repleto de chicas hermosas.

—Alice, ¿qué haces? Ni siquiera nos conocemos bien y tú ya me tironeas.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero mi cuerpo y mente se mueve por sí solo, no puedo controlar lo que hace ¿me entiendes? —negué con la cabeza y abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente—. Significa que mi "yo" interior te quiere y quiere ayudarte y… definitivamente es verdad lo que he dicho. Me caes muy bien, Bella, y creo que seremos grandes amigas.

—Vale… Pero, ¿sabes? Espero que me tengas paciencia, porque no soy muy fanática de la moda y no estoy acostumbrada a que me vean. Y—sonrió y la abrazo—, espero que seamos grandes amigas.

Aproximadamente una hora después, Alice me dice que estoy lista para subir al palco, ella está casi o más loca que Bree. Sigo vestida con la misma ropa, pero el pelo lo tengo semi-recogido con mechones cayendo hacia el costado de mi rostro; me han instruido por alrededor de media hora de cómo caminar, sonreír y bla, bla, bla.

— ¡Mírate, Bella! ¡Estás preciosa! —chilla Alice y da saltitos, se parece a un grillo.

—Es todo gracias a ti —le toco la nariz tiernamente—. ¡Vamos! Que ya quiero salir de aquí.

— ¡Esa es la actitud! —vuelve a chillar y me empuja hacia el escenario. Lentamente, saco la cabeza y veo que está lleno de gente alrededor. Se me hace difícil tragar la saliva.

— ¡Ugh! Alice, me acobarde —confieso, estos últimos 30 minutos, estaba decidida a ir allí en frente y sonreír como una posesa sin importarme con los dos demás, pero hay demasiada gente allí afuera—. Hay demasiada gente.

—Esa es la idea, que haya gente. Ahora mueve ese trasero tuyo y ve a mostrarle a todos que estas hecha para ganar —dicho esto me da un empujón más fuerte y sin ser consiente ya estoy en el palco –frente a todos los demás–. Frente en alto, me digo a mí misma, y voy caminando lentamente.

—Y sobre el escenario esta la hermosa Isabella Swan… —dejo de oír las palabras del locutor y me concentro en la música que está tocando. Una música de la banda _Florence and The Machine_, el ritmo pasa por mi sangre y empiezo a sonreír. Cuando llego al tope del escenario, muevo levemente mis caderas, giro y vuelvo hacia el vestidor. Escucho como todos aplauden y gritan mi nombre, entonces se que les ha gustado.

— ¡Bella, Bella, Bella! ¡Eso estuvo fabuloso! —grita Alice, se me hace que grita y chilla mucho esta chica. Me abraza y casi me aplasta– mucha fuerza para alguien de su tamaño –.

— ¡Ohm Alice! ¡Suéltame! —grito y me deshago del abrazo de oso. En eso, llegan los demás, Jasper corre abrazarme y allí puedo ver algo en los ojos de Alice no distingo bien ya que recuerdo que no los he presentado— Jasper…

— ¿Sí, princesa?

—Jasper, esta es Alice, mi nueva amiga. Alice este es Jasper, mi hermano —Alice salta encima de Jasper y lo abraza, mis ojos y mi boca se abren de forma excesiva. ¿Que. Carajos?

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella! —se escucha mi nombre coreado por gente, mucha gente. Me asusto.

— ¡Ganaste, Bella! —grita alguien, todos saltan encima de mí y me dan un abrazo grupal. La euforia de Alice es tan palpable que me transmite y doy saltitos entonces Alice me jala hacia el palco –nuevamente-.

— ¡Felicidades a la ganadora, Isabella Marie Swan! —dice locutor y le regalo al público la sonrisa más grande y sincera posible…

Presiento que estoy entrando al mundo de la moda…

*Mono: Se refiere a que es muy lindo en el sentido de que te causa ternura.

* * *

><p>Holaaa! Aqui esta el capi, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y espero sus reviews<p>

Kisses and bites

Diana'


	13. ¿Novia?

_**Beteado por : **_Mariie Emma Cullen Potter (BETA FFAD)__

_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /_

_**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la reina Sthephenie Meyer__

_**The chapter playlist: **Zoo Station - U2_**  
><strong>__

_Recordando que la música no siempre tiene que ver con el contenido del capitulo, a veces son solo recomendaciones ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12 — ¿Novia?<strong>

**_En esta vida el que no se rinde es un verdadero valiente._**

**_- Paul McCartney__  
><em>**

(Isabella POV)

Una semana después del raro encuentro que tuve con el mundo de la moda.

Ahora me encontraba con el trasero apretado contra la fría calzada de la facultad. ¿Qué me pasa? Pues, al profesor Molinas se le ocurrió darnos el día libre y Bree me pidió de favor que esperara a Edward porque ella tendría que ir urgentemente de "compras", pero yo sabía que ella iría a reunirse con Diego.

— ¿A que la pequeña te ha pedido de favor que me esperaras? —dice Edward haciendo que diera un salto—. ¡Hey! ¡Hey! No te asustes.

— ¡Jesús! ¿Podrías por lo menos avisar que estás a punto de hablar? —me quejo, levantándome. Él ríe y niega con la cabeza.

—Eres muy quejumbrosa… igual que mi hermana

— ¡Oh, por Dios! —se escucha un grito a lo lejos. Edward se acerca más a mí en dos zancadas y me susurra al oído:

—Finge que eres mi novia, no hay necesidad que me beses. Cuando se acerque esa chica que grita ponte un poco posesiva conmigo y has como si yo fuera tu novio, por favor —ésta última parte prácticamente ruega, realmente parece que está en apuros así que asiento con la cabeza.

—Está bien, pero luego quiero que me expliques que es lo que pasa. No me gusta mentir y debo tener un motivo digno para que no tenga cargo de conciencia ¿entiendes? —él asiente con la cabeza y envuelve mi hombro con un brazo suyo. Me hace sentar y se pone a reír levemente, por mi vista periférica puedo ver como se acerca una muchacha del tipo _american girl_(1): pelo rubio y lacio, de piel clara con ojos verdes que fácilmente alcanza los 1, 70 y claramente viste súper bien.

—Hey, Edward —saluda alegre, su acento americano es muy notorio. Me echa una ojeada, como dicen por ahí y me sonríe; una sonrisa sincera.

—Hola, Katrina —dice Edward mientras nos levanta. Besa a Katrina en sus dos mejillas, mientras tanto, yo no sé cómo actuar. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a actuar? Hago lo que veía hacer a Ángela cuando Ben saludaba a otra muchacha.

Tomo la mano de Edward y enlazo nuestros dedos. Él me da un leve apretón.

—Ésta es Isabella Swan, mi novia —me presenta Edward, realmente me duele ver la tristeza que cruza las hermosas orbes de esta chica. Ella aleja la tristeza de sus ojos y me pasa la mano, la tomo.

—Encantada de conocerte Isabella, yo soy Katrina… pero puedes decirme Kate.

—Igualmente Kate, y puedes decirme Bella —le sonrió sinceramente. Pobre muchacha, se nota que siente algo por Edward y éste tonto quiere hacerla sufrir. Edward me jala más cerca de él y me abraza por los hombros.

—Uhm, ¿qué te trae por aquí, Kate? —pregunta Edward con interés, giro lentamente y lo miro a la cara como diciéndole "¿Por qué quieres saber eso? Eres mi novio". Él me muestra una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, le doy un pequeño pinchazo; Kate nota esto y desvía la mirada.

—Eh, eh —duda un poco. Absolutamente ya se para que vino—. Tenía algo pendiente.

— ¡Oh! ¿Ya has visto a Bree? —pregunta Edward. Le vuelvo a mirar como antes y él me da un beso en la nariz ¿cuán tierno es esto? Kate aclara la garganta.

—No aún, esperaba encontrarla aquí ¿por dónde anda? — entonces yo entro en acción:

—Se fue de compras —digo, me deshago del abrazo de Edward y le sonrió—. Debo irme, lo siento. Adiós Kate, adiós Edward.

Les doy la espalda a los dos y me propongo caminar, pero al dar el primer paso siento una mano jalarme.

— ¡Edward! —me quejo, él me dedica un pucherito tierno—. No, eso no funciona conmigo.

— ¿Te puedo acompañar? —me pregunta.

—Kate, ¿te molesta si te dejamos? —le pregunto a la rubia. Ella niega con la cabeza y luego tira un beso hacia mí, lo atrapo y le tiro otro.

—Realmente me gusta tu forma de ser —dice ella y luego hace un corazón con sus manos—. Tú eres la cura de Edward. Él es la enfermedad y tú eres la cura (N/E: ¿A que es tierno? Esto me dijeron a mí y casi me derrito. Perdón por interrumpir, continúen).

—También me gusta tu forma de ser —le digo sinceramente y rio—. Soy la cura ¿escuchaste, Edward?

—Sí, mi amor —responde Edward y hace contacto visual conmigo, me pierdo tratando de descifrar el verdadero color de sus ojos. Kate vuelve a aclarar la garganta, me sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

—Ya aléjense tortolos —dice y es lo que hacemos.

Lo que he dicho es verdad, Kate me cae bien y puedo notar que ella no es la bruja mala del cuento. Está feliz porque Edward "tenga" una novia y eso le regala muchos puntos extras

.

.

.

—Ya llegamos a mi casa, Edward, ¿puedes decirme porque me hiciste fingir que soy tu novia? —digo mientras me siento en la acera, frente a mi casa. Él hace lo mismo

—Ella es una ex-pretendiente mía. Me ha gustado, nos hemos conocido y me di cuenta de que no es lo que busco; le dije que tengo novia y me sigue buscando. Hasta ahora —asiento entendiendo todo. Le paso una mano, él me mira frunciendo el ceño pero me da la mano.

—De nuevo amigos. Oficialmente hemos terminado —digo sonriendo, él ríe a carcajadas y me abraza por la cabeza haciendo que mi pelo se desarregle—. ¡No, idiota! ¡Mi pelo!

—No te importa tu pelo _pequeñaja_(2) —dice revolviendo mi pelo, le saco la lengua, me levanto de un tirón y revuelvo su pelo. Entonces, salgo corriendo hacia mi casa, él me sigue, yo me caigo, me alza y nos perseguimos por toda mi casa.

— ¡Isabella Swan! Te atraparé quieras o no —grita Edward mientras sube las escaleras, me distraigo un momento mirando hacia atrás y vuelvo a tropezar, pero esta vez en la escalera y caigo hacia el frente. Me hago un leve rasguño en la cara, nada de otro mundo, pero Edward se alarma—. ¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? —pregunta desesperado, no puedo evitar y rio a carcajadas—. ¿Bella?

— ¿Umh? Estoy perfectamente bien, pero eres súper gracioso "¿Bella, Bella? ¿Estás bien?" —hago una mala imitación de su forma de hablar. Él se sienta a mi lado y ríe.

—Me asustaste —se queja, levanto la mano para propinarle un coscorrón, pero suena su celular—. Espera, es mi mama.

—Hola, mamá —dice Edward, estoy cerca de él así que puedo escuchar la voz de Esme.

—Hola, hijo, ¿por dónde andas? Bree esta aquí y dice que no sabe donde estas.

—Pequeña pe… —refunfuña Edward.

— ¡Edward! —reprende Esme—. ¿Dónde estás?

—En la casa de Bella. ¿Por qué?

—Iremos a la finca. Invítala y a su hermano, ¿sí? Para dentro de media hora.

—Está bien, mamá. Adiós… te amo.

—También te amo —y la llamada termina. Edward gira levemente hacia mí.

— ¿Y qué dices? —pregunta Edward, me levanto y sacudo el "polvo" de mi trasero.

—Debo hablar con Jasper ¿me das tiempo? Te llamo cuando ya haya hablado con él.

—Ok —alarga la "o" y se levanta—. Me iré y esperaré tu llamada.

— ¡Vale! Te aviso pronto —Él sale corriendo por las escaleras. Yo totalmente me siento aturdida.

Esto es muy raro, Edward me hace sentir niña. Con él vuelvo a tener 14 años y vuelvo a sentir cosas que desde tiempo no sentía y algo mucho más raro me pasa; siento que estoy pasando por alto algo.

Decido no poner el dedo en la llaga y doy una llamada rápida a Jasper, le cuento todo acerca de la invitación para la finca de los _Cullen_ y él me dice: _Si quieres ir, vamos_.

Jasper llega rápido a la casa y nos comenzamos a preparar, en realidad solo nos cambiamos de ropa. Estoy con un tenis de campo (3), un jeans cómodo de cintura alta, una remera de color salmón claro con una chamarra de color gris. Mi hermano vistió casi igual, solo que vistió una camiseta blanca y una chamarra marrón.

— ¿Nos vamos? —me pregunta.

—Sí —respondo y tomo su mano para ir.

Estamos caminando tomados de las manos –como siempre– hasta que siento la mano de Jasper enfriarse levemente; lo miro a la cara y noto que tiene la cara blanca, la boca ligeramente abierta y mirando fijamente hacia algún lugar

— ¿Jaspeeer? ¿Jaspeer? —llamo mientras sacudo su mano, el sacude levemente la cabeza y me mira confundido

— ¿Ehm?... ¿Qué pasa?

Jasper estas totalmente despistado. — ¿Qué pasa? —digo y miro hacia donde él miraba, veo un antiguo monumento y una linda cafetería que está repleta de gente.

—Nada, Bella. Vamos —dice, aprieta mi mano y prácticamente me tironea hacia la otra parte de la acera.

— ¡Hey, Jasper! —digo un poco fuerte—. ¿Qué sucede? Me lastimas, imbécil.

—Perdón, Bella —se disculpa y agacha la cabeza. Le toco el pelo rubio y le doy golpecitos en el corazón.

—Está bien, Jasper, yo sé que tu corazón anda latiendo bastante rápido… por alguien —susurro, puedo notar cómo se congela y luego levanta la cabeza mirándome directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Jasper, Jasper, Jasper puede que no conozca mucho de esta vida, pero las novelas te enseñan muchas cosas.

Él sonríe, una sonrisa gigantesca y me abraza…

—Necesito empezar a leer las novelas que tú lees, para que sea capaz de "ver" este tipo de cosas —se burla. Le propino un leve golpe en la cabeza—. ¡Auch!

—Eso es por lastimarme y… —le piso el pie —. Esto por burlarte.

— ¡Pero si eres hija de tu padre!(4)

— ¡Já! Claro que sí, tonto —me burlo, él ríe. Parecemos pre-adolescentes, pero que le vamos a hacer, así somos. La complicidad que tenemos nos hace muy unidos, cuando pequeños, mamá nos llamaba "uña y mugre" totalmente lo tomamos de manera literal, Jasper era la uña siempre limpio y a raya, yo era la mugre siempre sucia y manchando a la uña, o sea, Jasper.

—Tonta —refunfuña Jasper—. Debemos apurarnos más, Bella, estamos súper atrasados.

—Vale.

Caminamos rápidamente hasta llegar a la casa de los Cullen, donde Carlisle, Edward y Diego están subiendo unas bolsas en la parte trasera de un monstruoso Jeep. Esme y Bree estaban cargadas de bolsas, me siento totalmente fuera de órbita al verlas porque yo estoy tan sin nada y ellas tan preparadas.

—Uhm —aclaro la garganta, todos levantan la mirada y me miran—. Hola ¿en qué podemos ayudar?

—Hola, querida —dice Esme y viene a abrazarme—. Ya estamos todo.

—Hola, Bella, hola, Jasper —dice Bree y viene a abalanzarse encima de mí.

—Hola, Bree —me deshago del peso muerto de Bree y saludo al resto de la familia.

Descubro que también van a ir Emmett, Rosalie y Spyke, el san Bernardo de los antes mencionados. Ahora Carlisle esta diciéndonos en que asiento vamos a ir.

—Esme y yo en los asiento delanteros, Bree, Diego y… ¿Quién quiere ir con ellos? —todos callan. Jasper ríe y levanta la mano.

—El valiente Jasper va a ir con la loca Bree —anuncia Edward, Bree le saca la lengua.

—Edward… —advierte Carlisle—. Bien. Bree, Diego y Jasper en la segunda hilera; Rosalie, Emmet y Bella en la última hilera.

— ¿Y yo? —pregunta Edward.

—Tú iras en tu vehículo —dice Carlisle, Emmett frunce el ceño.

— ¿Y Spyke dónde ira? Porque yo no dejare a Spyke, tío Carlisle.

— ¡Oh! Spyke ira con Edward —dice Carlisle con calma, Edward jadea.

— ¡No! Spyke babeara y orinara en mi hermoso auto. No ¡Spyke, no!

Así fue como empezó una pequeña riña entre Edward y Emmett.

—Spyke no es un perro babeador. Es un perro obediente, de hecho más que tú —dice Emmett.

—No importa, a mí no me gusta que Spyke se suba a mi auto. No quiero pelos en todas partes —discute Edward

— ¡Basta! —dice Esme, luego me mira a mí con una sonrisa—. Bella, cariño ¿puedes ir tú con Edward? Y Spyke ira en tu lugar.

—Está bien —digo y giro hacia Edward—. ¿Vamos?

—Claro —me guía hasta su _Volvo_.

Edward enciende el motor y se posiciona atrás del Jeep.

— ¿Qué quieres escuchar? —pregunta mientras me pasa un porta CD repleto de discos. Busco entre los discos y encuentro la selección de _Bon Jovi_.

— ¿Te gusta _Bon Jovi_?

—Sí.

— ¿Tienes el álbum _Lost Highway_?

—Claro, ehm, ya está aquí —dice él y presiona reproducir. Suena _The Last Night_ en el estéreo.

— ¡Amo esa canción! —chillo y la empiezo a cantar.

—Cantas pésimo —dice Edward.

— ¡Já, já! Canto hermoso.

—Ya quisieras, escucha a un profesional — ¡Y una mierda! Edward canta realmente bien.

—Cantas pésimo. Peor que yo —mentí, él me miro de reojo y sonrió.

—Eres una boba.

—Y tú, un tonto.

— ¡Oh Dios! —exclamo con una expresión seria, mirando hacia el frente. Mire hacia donde miraba y, ¿cómo se supone que saldremos de ésta ahora?

1 – American girl : Se refiere a las chicas americanas, de las que salen en las películas

2 – Tenis de campo: Aquí me refiero a los famosos (En mi país, por lo menos) Caterpillar

3 – ¡Pero si eres hija de tu padre!: En este caso Jasper lo usa como un intento de ofensa menor ¿se entiende?, si no díganme que se los explico mejor

* * *

><p>Lamento mucho la demora chicas!<p>

¿Que les parece? Díganmelo en un RR. Gracias por los favoritos y nuevos alertas :)

Un saludo enorme a dos lectoras que son de mi país (PARAGUAY) Sofiiu y Lou :'D

Kisses and Bites

Diana'


	14. Finca

_**Beteado por : **Gaby Miranda_ (BETA FFAD)__

_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /_

_**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la reina Sthephenie Meyer__

_**The chapter playlist: **With a little help from my friend — The Beatles_**  
><strong>__

_Recordando que la música no siempre tiene que ver con el contenido del capitulo, a veces son solo recomendaciones ;)_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 13 — Finca<p>

_(Isabella POV)_

Hacia el frente hay un enorme bache repleto de agua, estoy segura que los demás ni siquiera se fijaron en él cuando pasaron, con semejante todo terreno.

Miró a Edward, él está mirando el nublado y tormentoso cielo.

Edward ¿Qué haremos?

No… no se Bella. — Me mira con una disculpa en los ojos y me desespero.

Edward ¿Qué haremos? Yo… yo le tengo miedo a las tormentas y… y me pongo histérica, no sé qué hacer y lloro. — Empiezo a respirar entrecortadamente, estaba empezando a tener un ataque. Necesitaba a Jasper ahora—. Jasper… necesito a Jasper.

¡Bella! ¡Bella! — Grita Edward, luego de repente se desabrocha el cinturón y ni siquiera sé cómo se acerca más a mí y me abraza.

_(Edward POV) _

Estaba en pánico total. Bella estaba convulsionando en mis brazos y estábamos atrapados en medio de la nada.

Bella —Susurro, ella no responde. Entonces paso hacia la parte trasera del coche y la arrastro conmigo, sigue convulsionando —, shhh pequeña, nada te pasará.

La pego más a mí y trazo pequeños círculos en su espalda, noto como su respiración se va regularizando, sigo haciendo suaves círculos y le beso en el tope de la cabeza. Da un largo suspiro.

¿Edward? — Pregunta, su voz sale apagada.

Aquí estoy Bella. —Ella se sonroja, se incorpora, se separa un poco de mí y se aclara la garganta.

Perdón — Susurra —. Le tengo terror a las tormentas.

No te preocupes Bella, yo creo que podremos pasar. Solo déjame dar una llamada a Emmet y pedirle a que venga por nosotros, ¿está bien? — Ella asiente y se come las uñas, es tan niña que me dan una ganas de ponerla en una caja de cristal donde nadie la lastime.

¿Qué diablos?, no puedo creer que haya pensado eso, ¿enserio? Ponerla en una caja de cristal. Definitivamente estar sentado tanto tiempo dibujando casas coloquiales ha obstruido un poco mi cerebro.

¿Edwaaard? ¿Edwaaaaard? — Escucho a Bella llamar mi nombre, veo su blanca mano sacudirse frente a mis ojos.

¿Umh?

¡Despierta! — Grita, sacudo mi cabeza y sonrió al verla tan desesperada.

¡Estoy bien, estoy bien! — Tomo mi móvil y llamo a Emmet, contesta al quinto toque.

¡Hey hermano! — Dice — ¿Por qué no llegan ya?

Nos quedamos atascados — Digo y lo escucho reír, claro que le ha encontrado el doble sentido a eso. Maldito pervertido —. Lo digo enserio Emmet, ven y auxílianos.

¡Está bien, está bien! — Dice aun riéndose y grita un "¡Jasper tu hermana y Edward se han quedado atrapados a mitad del camino!" Siento mi cara arder de furia.

Jasper me va a matar, el es un hermano muy celoso, casi como yo. Trago la furia, y el terror para hablarle a Bella.

Emh — Despeino mi pelo —. Ya vienen a buscarnos.

¿Qué te sucede? — Me pregunta cuidadosamente.

Ugh nada — Digo y sonrió levemente. Ella me mira con el ceño levemente fruncido, pero luego suena un trueno; Bella prácticamente salta a mi regazo —. ¡Hey, hey! Tranquila.

Puedo sentirla ponerse tensa y obviamente puedo notar que esta respirando irregularmente, justo en mi cuello. Me da escalofríos. Tomo sus manos y las coloco sobre mi pecho, acaricio levemente su espalda y le susurro en el odio:

Tú solo duerme ¿sí?, nada te pasará, yo te cuidaré — Ella saca sus manos de mi pecho, se baja de mi regazo y se sienta al lado mío.

Gracias Edward por todo, pero es un poco incomodo que yo me duerma — Se sonroja —, encima de ti ¿entiendes?

Uh si, pero no quiero que te asustes, ¿Qué hacías antes cuando empezaba una tormenta?

Solo me recostada al lado de Jasper, mamá o papá y ellos me acariciaban el cabello — Mira sus manos y luego levanta la mirada, sus achocolatados ojos se ven asustados —. Esto es demasiado vergonzoso.

No — Aclaro rápidamente y tomo la chamarra que esta colgando del asiento delantero, la enrolló y hago un tipo de almohada de ella —. Acuéstate aquí ¿va?, yo estaré tocando tu cabello, solo para que te calmes.

Ella duda un poco, pero entonces suena otro trueno y literalmente se tira sobre la improvisada almohada. Tomo su suave cabello y lo enrollo por mis dedos haciendo que se formen bucles, me quedo asombrado de lo rápido que se forman los bucles, luego tomo otra mecha y las froto ligeramente con mis dedos. Bella se queda dormida antes de que tome una tercera mecha.

Mientras ella duerme me pongo a pensar en todo lo que he sentido desde que la conocí: como de ansioso me encuentro por verla, la manera en que la hallo imperfectamente perfecta, y lo nuevo de la manera en que quiero protegerla. Aún estoy muy sumido en mis pensamientos cuando escucho dos golpes en la ventanilla y me sobresalto un poco. Es Emmet.

¿Qué necesitan para sacarnos de aquí? — Pregunto, él está con una enorme sonrisa en su cara y bajo un paraguas.

Nada hermano, le diré a Jasper que venga a conducir tu vehículo ya que… te encuentras ocupado —. Mascullo las palabras PERVERTIDO.

Tal cual dijo Emmet, unos minutos después entra Jasper al vehículo. Puedo ver ira y celos inyectados en sus ojos, le dedico una sonrisa de disculpa y levanto mis hombros. Enciende el motor y lo conduce hasta la finca ¡Gracias a Dios! llegamos sin derramamiento de sangre. Ahí nos estaban esperando los demás.

¡Isabella! — Dice Jasper, Bella da un respingo y abre los ojos.

Ya llegamos — Le digo, ella se levanta robóticamente y mira a Jasper con los ojos abiertos.

Jasper… yo…. — Balbucea Bella, Jasper levanta una mano haciéndola callar de inmediato.

Luego hablaremos — dice —, ahora ve a disfrutar de la tarde que pasaremos aquí.

Te quiero Jasper.

También te quiero Bella, pero a veces me vuelves loco.

Y con esto se bajan del auto, totalmente olvidándose de mí.

…

_Jasper e Isabella se encontraban charlando amenamente en la sala de estar de la finca de los Cullen, mientras el resto de la familia fue a dormirse; al menos eso comunicaron. _

_Jasper — Llama Bella, este levanta la cabeza de su libro y la mira —. Perdón, por hacerte sentir mal. Tú sabes cómo me pongo cuando hay una tormenta y… él solo quería ayudar a tranquilizarme porque nuevamente tuve un ataque._

_Está bien Bella, en realidad no hay nada que perdonar. Es solo que me cuesta ver que ya no eres la niñita que amaba las paletas, siempre usaba coletas y se ensuciaba en el lodo —. Bella sonríe y corre a abrazarlo. _

_No te pongas todo meloso._

_No soy meloso, es la verdad. Me cuesta mucho pensar que dentro de poco ya te irás por ahí con tú __**novio.**_

_Nunca te abandonaré — Asegura Bella —. Eres mi hermano mayor._

_Ahora dices eso._

_Te quiero hermano —, dice Isabella y sale hacia afuera donde hay una leve ventisca. _

_Algunos minutos pasan, hasta que Bella siente la presencia de alguien y gira a ver quién es. Su fiel y alocada amiga Bree._

_¿Quieres ir a cabalgar? — Pregunta Bree. Isabella asiente._

_Sí, pero no se cabalgar_

_. _

_No te preocupes, iremos todos y le pediré a Rosalie que te ayude a montar, ¿sabes? ella es entrenadora, pero ha dejado ese trabajo por un tiempo._

_Oh, seguro es tan tranquilizante. Siempre hallé a los caballos muy tranquilos y cariñosos._

_No todos — dice Bree y ríe —, Azul, mi caballo es un poco agitado._

_Tal cual su dueña —, dice Edward desde la puerta y Bree le saca la lengua._

_¿Sabías que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas? —. Lanza Bree con simulada ponzoña (1)._

_No son conversaciones ajenas, es una conversación de mi hermana y su mejor amiga que también es mi amiga, ¿ves? no es ajena la conversación — el corazón de Isabella se hincha al escuchar que Edward la considera una amiga —, además Azul es nuestro, no tuyo._

_Claro que no. Azul es MÍO._

_Deja de inventar cosas Bree, iré a llamar a los demás para que podamos ir a cabalgar. _

_Ve sirviente._

_¡Bree! — Se ríe Bella, le resulta extrañamente conocido este tipo de conversaciones._

_¿Qué?_

_Oficialmente ESTÁS LOCA._

_¡Hey cowgirls! (2) — Se escucha la grave voz de Emmet en un raro acento sureño. Bella no se contiene y ríe a carcajadas. Emmet se acerca a ellas y mira a Bella —. ¿Y a ésta que le pasa señorita Bree?_

_Nada — Bree suelta una leve sonrisilla —. Estás demente._

_No, no y no — Ahora imita un marcado acento americano. Emmet es un máster en el arte de imitar acentos._

_Esto — Dice Bella y se echa a reír nuevamente._

_¿Qué sucede aquí? —, pregunta Rosalie, mientras viene seguida de Esme y Edward._

_Emmet esta imitando acentos — Se las arregla para decir Bella. _

_Señorita ¿está usted loca? — Pregunta Emmet, con un perfecto y prolijo español._

_¡AAAAAAAAH! —, Chillan Bella y Bree, mientras sostienen sus estómagos._

_Ya basta Emmet — Se queja Rosalie —. Las vas a matar, mira están moradas de tanto reír. Realmente Rosalie estaba en lo cierto. Bella y Bree estaban un poco moradas a causa de la falta de respiración. _

_Ya, ya — Dice Emmet y luego se dirige hacia la caballería —. Vengan y vamos a cabalgar._

_Todos lo siguen hasta Jasper que se desconcentro al escuchar tanto bullicio._

_Bella fue la primera en montarse al caballo, claro con la ayuda de Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper. Le dieron a la hembra cuyo nombre era "Celeste". Estarás pensando ¿Por qué nombre de colores?, bueno, ellos eran aun pequeños cuando nombraron a sus primeros equinos, pero cuando crecieron quisieron seguir con esa costumbre así que… toma tu conclusión. _

_Ahora Bella, tomarás esa soga de ahí. Sí ésa, y la tirarás levemente hacia la derecha si quieres ir por la derecha; hacia la izquierda si quieres ir por la izquierda ¿comprendes? — Instruía Rosalie mientras Bella asentía con la cabeza —. Cuando quieras ir debes mover levemente las piernas y darle un pequeño golpe en el estomago con los pies. _

_He comprendido —, dice Isabella asintiendo con la cabeza. Uno por uno suben los demás: Edward en Blanca; Bree y Diego en Azul; Emmet y Rosalie en Preto(3) y Jasper en Black (4)._

_Esme y Carlisle los observan desde un puente que atraviesa un lago, felices._

_¿Quieren correr? — Pregunta Bree, los demás asienten y así empieza una alocada carrera. Bella se posiciona de forma que pueda manejar mejor a la yegua y mueve su pie._

_Tan concentrada se encontraba Bella en la carrera que no se dio cuenta de que se le cayó la cadena y la medalla que le había regalado su abuela._

_Pero hubo alguien que vio las piezas de oro en el verde césped, y lo recogió._

_**I Love London **__rezaba la pequeña pieza cuadrangular, claro que sabía a quien pertenecía. Pero encontraría una manera de devolverla de una manera única… _

*Simulada ponzoña: Se refiere a que simula que odia a Edward.

**Cowgirls: Vaqueras.

***Preto: Negro en portugués.

****Black: Negro en inglés.

* * *

><p>HOLA! ¿Que les ha parecido? ¿Eh? Perdón la tardanza. ¿Que les parece si publico cada lunes?<p>

Espero que lo disfruten y me regalen RR

Gracias por los favoritos/alertas.

Hasta pronto

Diana'


	15. Barbacoa

_**Beteado por : **Gaby Miranda_ (BETA FFAD)__

_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /_

_**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la reina Sthephenie Meyer__

_**The chapter playlist: **Just a kiss — Lady Antebellum_**  
><strong>__

_Recordando que la música no siempre tiene que ver con el contenido del capitulo, a veces son solo recomendaciones ;)_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 14 — Barbacoa<p>

Para la mañana del domingo todos se encuentran en sus respectivas casas durmiendo o en el caso de Jasper pensando.

Aquella pequeña chica de pelo corto y perfectamente recto de color azabache, de ojos color azul aguado había entrado en su cabeza y no lograba sacarla. No podía

Alice… él ni siquiera la conocía muy bien, pero ya había quedado encantado con la forma en la que hablaba, aquel acento francés que hace que mire hacia sus labios. La forma en la que no se quedaba y parecía que tenia luz propia, la manera en que sus ojos brillaban de emoción al hablar y como se había comportado con su hermana; al parecer le caía súper bien.

Jasper niega con la cabeza ¿Por qué no podía sacarla de la cabeza? El no quería enamorarse, después de haber encontrado a María y a dos novias siguientes poniéndole el cuerno; él no quería más.

Decide dejar de lado esto y se levanta de la cama, tiene un largo día. Sale de su habitación aun en piyamas y encuentra a Bella metida entre libros y apuntes en la sala de estar.

Buenos días — Saluda, ella levanta la cabeza y le sonríe tiernamente

Buenos días Jasper, ¿quieres café? — Ofrece Bella, el asiente y trae una taza para servirse.

Gracias Bella ¿Qué haces despierta? Y a tan tempranas horas

Es que debo estudiar, tenemos una prueba este lunes y quiero tener un buen examen.

Oh, eres tan estudiosa Bella

Es que, me cuesta un poco realmente. Mi cerebro tarda en capturar lo que explica el profesor.

Ay mi pequeña mugre — Dice Jasper, Bella ríe divertida. El teléfono suena y Jasper contesta. Es Bree –como no– preguntando si pueden salir hoy de nuevo, quiere que vayan a almorzar en su casa. Jasper dice que lo van a pensar y que la va a avisar.

Es Bree ¿verdad? — Habla Isabella

Aja y quiere que vayamos a almorzar con ellos

¿Y si los invitamos Jasper? Nosotros siempre vamos con ellos, pero ellos nunca vienen para acá

Jasper pensó un momento, tenían una barbacoa en el patio trasero que aun no la estrenaba.

Si, llámalos y diles que vengan. Yo iré de compras — Jasper ya iba saliendo hacia la calle cuando Bella le hablo

Si, si ya le aviso, pero no puede ir al supermercado en piyamas — Jasper quedo rojo de la vergüenza, asiente con la cabeza y va a cambiarse; mientras tanto Bella llama a la casa Cullen, Edward le contesta pero rápidamente coloca en viva voz, para que Bree tambien escuche lo que pasa

Bree, Edward y la familia — Se escucha una risa,

Carlisle y Esme no están, y la que rio es Alice — Informa Bre

Oh, entonces Bree, Edward y Alice ¿quieren ustedes venir a pasar la mañana-tarde-noche en casa? Estrenaremos nuestra barbacoa

Claro, si, si. Yo llevare la ensalada especial de los Cullen — Respondió Bree

Yo me encargare de las bebidas — Dijo Edward

Yo llevare mi tarta de limón — Dijo Alice —, y dulces. Para ver una película ¿se puede Bella?

Claro que si, vengan pronto cuadrilla — Hablo Bella, mientras tiraba una sonrisa chistosa y colgó. Bella decidió callar el hecho de que Alice vendría a la casa, se había dado cuenta de que a Jasper le brillaban los ojos solo de escuchar el nombre. Se pondría maniático.

Cuando Jasper bajo las escaleras listos para ir al supermercado, enfundado en unos jeans, una remera blanca, encima una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos tenis marrones, Bella le comunico que Edward y Bree vendrían e traerían bebidas, ensalada y una tarta de limón.

Ok, Bella. Ahora iré a comprar todo lo necesario para la barbacoa y tú — Le apunto con el dedo — Te cambiaras, y no le abrirás la puerta a extraños.

Oh Jasper, deja de ser obsesivo con esto y ve a comprar las cosas

Bella fue a cambiarse la piyama, escogió una musculosa color perla, una falda cintura alta violeta y una sandalia (Ojota, zapatillas) color perla. El conjunto fue un regalo de Angela, por su cumpleaños número 18 y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de usar. Ato su pelo en una coleta alta y se coloco un protector labial*.

Se escucho el timbre sonar. Bella bajo a toda prisa y abrió la puerta

Hola Bella — Saludo Alice, que usaba un hermoso vestido negro. Combinara con Jasper, pensó Bella. Tras de Alice estaba Bree con un lindo outfit** hermoso: una manga larga de tres colores: salmón, rosa pálido y blanco, un jeans blanco y unos zapatos altos negros.

Hola, están hermosas. Pasen — Bella se separo de la puerta y las dejo entrar. No dejo pasara el hecho de que Edward no estuviera

Tu estas BELLISIMA Bella — Dijo Bree, mientras la abrazaba, Bella inevitablemente se sonrojo

Es verdad, ¿ves? Estas totalmente a la moda ¡Mira esas sandalias chica! Son súper a la moda

Dejen de alagarme que siento mi cara arder — Dijo por lo bajo Bella, su móvil sonó. Era Jasper.

¿Qué pasa Jasper?

Este… ¿ya llegaron los invitados?

Si Jasper

Umh, bueno. Acabo de recibir una llamada urgente de la oficina, se armo una de las noticias más importantes del siglo y debo hacer la entrega completa — Jasper era uno de los reporteros de la BBC —. ¿Puedes salir un momento? Te entregare las cosas que he comprado. Lo siento tanto Bella

No te preocupes Jasper, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo — Y colgó la llamada. Sus amigas la veían con atención

¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto Bree

Jasper debe trabajar y no podrá hacer la barbacoa

Uh, nosotros nos encargaremos — Dijo Bree, Bella sonrió agradecida. Alice tenía una mirada perdida

Uhm ¿me esperan? Iré a traer las compras

Ve, ve

Bella se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y salió corriendo sin fijarse. Al salir en el portón choco con algo fuerte, mejor dicho con alguien… Edward, pudo sentir sus piernas flanquear, pero en un acto de reflejo se sujeto de los brazos de este.

Por todo lo musculoso del mundo, eran los brazos más suaves y fuertes del mundo – no es que tuviera mucho con que comparar, pero santo–.

Oye — Dijo Edward divertido y la ayudo a colocarse bien, le dio un abrazo efusivo y la soltó — Buenos días

Er… buenos días. Perdón, por chocar por ti — Lo miro, el se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

Debo, debo ir. Pasa a la casa, siéntete como en la tuya. Ya vuelvo — Y con esto Bella salió volando hacia el supermercado. Edward quedo parado con una tonta sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

Jasper le entrego a Bella las compras y le hizo prometer que se disculparía mil veces por él.

Ya, ya Jasper. Vete ya — Se despidió Bella, mientras volvía a su casa donde sus amigos la esperaban

Eh, Jasper dice que lo siente muchísimo. Y bueno, no sé qué haremos

¿Por qué? — Pregunto Alice

Yo no sé usar la barbacoa — Admitió avergonzada Bella

Sin complicaciones. Yo hare todo — Prometió Edward — Bueno… necesito a una co-chef

Yo — Respondió Bella.

Los jóvenes pasaron prácticamente todo el resto de la mañana asando bifes, preparando ensaladas y tomando cervezas. Cuando estuvo todo el almuerzo, se sentaron en la cocina y lo comieron entre risas y juegos.

Oigan, oigan — Llamo la atención Bree — ¿Vemos una película?

¡Sí! — Chillaron Alice y Bella, Edward gruño. Vio el titulo de las películas que Bree había traído. Todas románticas

Déjame preparar la sala ¿tienes algún Dvd? Yo también tengo algunos — Ofreció Bella

Traje algunos, pero saca los tuyos también

Vale, vale

Y así empezó una odisea de películas, primero vieron "Simplemente no te quiere" que hizo que Bella, Bree y Alice rieran, lloraran y suspiraran locamente; mientras que Edward se aplastaba en el sofá. Al término de la película, llego Jasper.

Discúlpenme, enserio — Decía, mientras almorzaba.

Ya Jasper, me exasperas — Dijo Bella, mientras tomaba un trago de agua.

¿Salimos afuera? — Pregunto Edward mientras veía la ventana — La tarde está muy linda

Claro, déjenme cambiarme. Está bajando la temperatura y yo aun estoy con una musculosa y falda.

Ok — Dijeron todos, mientras Bella subía a su habitación. La falda por un jeans lavado, y tomo un abrigo de hilo verde esmeralda, cambio sus sandalias por sus AllStar negros.

¡Bella! Baja ya, debemos irnos ya — Grito Bree en las escalera. Bella tomo su cámara y bajo corriendo las escaleras

Ya estoy apresurados ¿ni siquiera me dan derecho a hacerlos esperar?

Melodramática — Farfullo Jasper, Bella le dio un golpe en el brazo.

Vamos chicos, ¿acaso no estaban apurados? — Dijo Bella

Todos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la plaza, Bella no paraba de tomar fotos. A todo y a todos. Ceso de las fotos cuando Jasper le exigió la cámara:

Bella segaras a todos, dame la cámara

No Jasper, quiero recuerdos

Dame. La. Cámara — Separo cada palabra como si hubieran punto de por medio. Bella siseo, pero le entrego de mala gana —. Bien Bella, ve a divertirte

Estúpido — Dijo entre dientes Bella, mientras se dirigía a los columpios. Donde estaban dos niños de aproximadamente seis años: una niña de pelo rubio y lacio, ojos color caramelo y piel blanca; un niño de pelo lacio, rubio, ojos verde esmeralda y piel un poco mas bronceada cosa que llamo la atención de Bella. En Londres no encontrabas muy a menudo a gente bronceada.

Hola — Saludo Bella a los niños, ellos la miraron y sonrieron — Mi nombre es Bella ¿puedo sentarme en el columpio de al lado?

Si — Respondió el niño, Bella se sentó en el columpio y se balanceo lentamente. Pudo ver como Jasper le tomaba una fotografía —. Mi nombre es Alex

Oh, hola Alex — Le dijo Bella

Mi nombre es Jane— Dijo la niña, tenía una dulce voz

Hola Jane

¿Eres nane?— Pregunto la niñita, Bella la miro bien

¿Cómo?

Te está preguntando si eres grande — Dijo el niño. Bella se sonrojo

Oh, si Jane. Soy mayor que ustedes, pero tengo alma de niña — Sonrió

¡Jane, Alex! — Llamo una muchacha, mientras venia hacia ellos. Bella la conocía, la vio en la tienda de música ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Heidi? Si, Heidi

Oh, ¿tu eres la atendente de la tienda de música? — Pregunto Heidi

Uh si ¿tu eres Heidi no?

Si, umh yo debo irme. Niños vamos, papa nos espera

Los niños se despidieron con la mano de Bella, esta levanto la mirada para ver donde estaba Jasper y lo vio besándose con Alice, casi salto de la alegría. Estaba por reír descontroladamente cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, se sobresalto.

_(POV Jasper) _

_Pude ver como Bella se sentaba en el columpio al lado de unos niños, mire alrededor buscando un lugar para sentarme. Encontré un asiento para dos, no tenia con quien conversar, igual me senté allí. Solo pesando en la vida _

_Hola — Me dijo Alice, y apunto el lugar vacio a mi lado _

_Hola, adelante siéntate _

_Gracias, ¿en qué piensas? _

_Nada especifico — Sonrió y la miro ella está mirando sus manos —. Hey ¿Qué te sucede? _

_Umh nada — Dice y me mira, sus ojos están aguados. Me asusto e insisto: _

_¿Qué sucede? Estas triste _

_Hoy hace dos años de la muerte de mis padres — Susurra, le tomo de la mano y la aprieto _

_Lo siento mucho Alice… _

_No lo sientas, ahora ya están felices — No comprendo, arrugo mi frente, pero no pregunto nada. —. Ellos tenían VIH, y lo más estúpido es que: lo contrajeron cuando salvaban una vida. Donando sangre, la maldita enfermera uso la misma jeringa _

_Alice… — Me calle abruptamente cuando vi que su hombro se sacudía lentamente, me levante, tome su mano y la jale hacia arriba. La abrace fuertemente y deje que llorara todo lo que quiera en mis hombros. _

_Jasper — Hablo, su voz estaba amortiguada por mi hombro — Estoy tan abrumada, cuando te vi fue como si solo tú existieras. Y siento que eres el hombre de mi vida, confió en ti y apenas se tu nombre. ¿Puedo contarte mi historia? _

_Si _

_Soy de Francia, mis padres eran seres extremadamente buenos, no porque sean mis padres digo esto, es la verdad. Ellos me criaron bien, nunca me falto amor o otra cosa material; ellos me enseñaron a cuidar de los animales y a cuidar del planeta. _

_Cuando yo tenía 10 años, estábamos viendo la televisión y paso abajo del programa un anuncio que decía "Se necesita donantes de sangre del tip negativo", coincidentemente mama era A- y papa B- ellos fueron a donar y allí una enfermera inconsciente usa la misma jodida jeringa que uso para extraer la sangre de un enfermo. Ellos no se practicaron el test, porque no veían la necesidad, eran consientes de la fidelidad. Se enteraron de la enfermedad muy tarde, cuando ya algunos órganos estaban afectados. Murieron cuando acababa de cumplir 12 años, me quede prácticamente toda una vida en un internado; a mi elección. Me deprimí por mucho tiempo, no salía, no reía, no veía más la televisión, ni siquiera dormía bien. Hasta que conocí a Josh, un anciano diferente, de hecho el anciano más feliz de todos; le empecé a llamar abuelo, el me enseño a volver a sonreír y a valorar las pequeñas cosas de la vida. Cuando cumplí los 18 decidí hacer un viaje a Londres, y conocí a Bree en un concurso de talentos, desde ahí nos visitamos constantemente y ahora a los 20 años encontré al amor de mi vida. _

_Quede totalmente anonadado ¿me había llamado amor de su vida? Yo sentí algo por ella, pero no sabía si era el amor de mi vida. _

_Alice, vas muy… — No me dejo terminar ya que me beso, no. Me violo la boca, fue el beso robado más violento, loco, sexy y maniático del mundo. ¿Y sabes que es más loco? Que cuando se separo de mi, tome su cara y la bese de nuevo. Sus manos subieron por mi cara hasta mi cabeza y luego paso atrás, donde tomo un puño de mi pelo y lo tironeo. Emití un gruñido-quejido-gemido. Nos separamos cuando hizo falta el oxigeno en nuestros pulmones, la abrace fuerte y bese su frente —. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

— — — —

_*_ Protector labial: Es un labial que evita la sequedad de los labios y por consiguiente que se rompan, a causa del viento

** Outfit: Conjunto

* * *

><p>Capi nuevo! Como lo prometí, hoy es lunees :B<p>

¿Que les parece? Manden un RR no cuesta nada y hace a esta chica muy feliz :')


	16. Edward

_**Beteado por : **Gaby Miranda_ (BETA FFAD)__

_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /_

_**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la reina Sthephenie Meyer__

_**The chapter playlist: **Hold Up - Demi Lovato_**  
><strong>__

_Recordando que la música no siempre tiene que ver con el contenido del capitulo, a veces son solo recomendaciones ;)_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 15 — Edward<p>

(Edward's POV)

Después de haber tocado el hombro de Bella y susurrarle un "Vamos", nos dirigimos hacia su casa. Donde nos quedamos a ver una serie, todo estaba de lo más gracioso cuando recibo una llamada a mi móvil.

— Hola — Contestó.

— Hola Edward, es mamá — Su voz suena preocupada —, nos quedamos atrapados en medio de una tormenta y creo que no volveremos hasta mañana.

— ¿Están bien? — Pregunto preocupado.

— Sí, no te preocupes. Solo vuelve a casa con tu hermana, presiento que esta tormenta llegará allá.

— Está bien mamá. Te quiero, cuídense.

— También te quiero Edward — Y con esto la llamada se terminó. Me levanto del living y miro a todos.

— Mamá me ha llamado, y ha dicho que debemos volver a casa — Digo, asintiendo hacia Bree; ella se levanta y tironea de la mano de Diego para que también él lo haga.

— Oh, fue un gusto pasar la tarde con ustedes — Dice Bella, mientras nos abraza.

— Para nosotros también — Dice Bree.

— Gracias por todo — Habla Diego, mientras nos dirigimos a la salida. Estoy algo preocupado por Bella, ya que su hermano no está y la tormenta se aproxima según mamá.

— ¿Estarás bien Bella? — Pregunto —, ya sabes, si tienes miedo puedes irte con nosotros.

— No te preocupes — Sonríe —, todo está bajo control.

Nos despedimos y conduzco el volvo hasta nuestra casa, donde al llegar recuerdo que aún tengo el collar de Bella. Maldito Cullen ¿Cómo se me pasó? Debí darle el collar al llegar.

Pero tal vez pueda hacerlo hoy, aún…

(Isabella's POV)

Ya estaba algo asustada a los 35 minutos de la salida de los Cullen, todavía no tenía pista de Jasper y como que el cielo se estaba poniendo un poco nublado. Cuando estaba a punto de llamarlo, entra por la puerta delantera con una sonrisa más grande que California.

— Al fin apareciste — Me quejé, mientras lo abrazaba. Notoriamente olía a Alice.

— Umh si — Sonrío —. Tengo una cita con Alice, ahora ¿no te molesta?

— Er no, claro que no — El tema es que, sí me molestaba un poco, porque… no quería quedarme sola. Pero no podía decírselo, sería demasiado egoísta. El me abraza más fuerte y me planta un beso en la mejilla.

— Sabía que no me dirías nada, subiré y me alistaré en un rato.

Realmente cumplió lo que dijo, subió como unos diez minutos y cuando bajó estaba todo un modelo británico. Enfundado en un jeans negro, una camisa y un abrigo de hilo azul encima, zapatos clásicos negros y con el pelo un poco húmedo; totalmente un galán. Le dediqué un chiflido nada femenino y él me dedicó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

— Jasper, Jasper mío, abrázame que me desmayo. Con todo ese encanto como que me caigo, — Me burlé, el vino hasta mí y me dio un beso en la frente.

— Cuídate Bella y no me esperes, ya sabes soy mayor de edad — Le saqué la lengua y lo empujé hacia la puerta de salida.

Ahora que me quedé sola, nuevamente. Me puse a repetir "Nada me va a pasar, nada me va a pasar, nada me va a pasar, nada me va a pasar…"

Decidí revisar mi correo electrónico, encontré diez mensajes: ocho de Angela, uno de Bree y uno de Jacob. El de Jacob decía que necesitaba hablar conmigo, los de Angela me preguntaban todo y el de Bree tenía una imagen nuestra. Respondí todos, menos el de Jacob como siempre. Cerré mi correo electrónico y empecé a realizar la tarea de inglés.

— Santa Mierda — Murmuré mientras veía como se avecinaba una tormenta.

Necesitaba tranquilizarme ya, entonces me metí a bañarme. Caliente y agradable, haciéndome olvidar todo alrededor. Me puse a pensar en cómo me sentía ahora, seguía teniendo esta sensación de estar pasando por alto algo pero aun no recordaba que. Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no escuché el teléfono sonar, era Jasper comentándome que no vendría a dormir ¡Genial! Simplemente ¡Genial! Ya no tenía ganas de volver a la bañera. Me enfundé en un culote de algodón negro y un sostén del mismo color, encima una remera gris dos tallas más grandes que mi talla actual y para terminar mis pantuflas de Mickey Mouse. Solo me dediqué a corretear por la casa con un ejemplar de *Amor de Invierno* cuando escuché el timbre, prácticamente trepé las paredes y luego fui a abrir simplemente sin pensar.

Era Edward con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara. Mierda, estiré la remera más abajo.

— ¿Recibes a todas tus visitas así? — Pregunta mientras entra en la casa, sin permiso alguno.

— Ummh, adelante — Digo sarcásticamente —. No recibo a nadie así.

— ¿Así que soy la excepción? — Pregunta mientras toma el libro de mis manos y lo lee. Me siento un poco cohibida — Muy buen libro.

— Ummh, gracias — Digo —. No quiero ser grosera, pero ¿Qué necesitas?

— Es que… Jasper nos ha llamado y nos ha pedido que nos quedemos contigo hasta que regrese y bueno… — Se rasca la cabeza —Bree ha desaparecido con Diego, así que…

— ¿Te vas a quedar?

— Si ¿tienes una almohada de reserva y una colcha?

— Claro, claro ¿me esperas? Iré a cambiarme y luego ¿quieres té?, no es tan bueno como lo… — Me detuve abruptamente ¿Por qué estoy intentando explicarle todo? —. Ya vuelvo

Subí los escalones de dos en dos, corrí a través del pasillo hasta mi habitación donde me enfundé en un pantalón de franela, ni siquiera me miré en el estúpido espejo, me conocía bastante para saber que mi cara estaría toda roja. Tomé un almohadón y una colcha de mi placard y bajé corriendo las escaleras.

— Edward toma — Le dije y le pasé las cosas mientras le sonreía.

— ¿Sigue de pie la oferta del té? — pregunta.

— Claro — Le digo mientras voy a la cocina, él me sigue y cuando tomo una tetera me la roba.

— Yo lo preparo — Dice y me da un sonrisa, luego apunta a la silla —, siéntate y charlemos.

— Oye, Edward… — Digo mientras busco mi collar en mi cuello, no lo encuentro y me desespero.

— ¿Hum? ¿Qué pasa?

— No… no encuentro el collar que me ha regalado mi difunta abuela — Digo con la voz quebrada. —Es muy especial para mí.

— Bella, yo lo tengo — Levanto la cara y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

— Se te cayó el día que fuimos a la finca, y se me olvidó devolvértelo, disculpa.

— No… no hay nada que perdonar. Es una suerte que la hayas encontrado ¿me la das?

— Claro — El sacó mi preciado collar con la medalla y lo colocó en mi cuello —, listo.

— Gracias.

— No hay de que — Giró y verificó el té — ¡Listo! ¿Las tazas?

Me levanto de un tirón de la silla y traigo las tazas y dos cucharas, él sirve tranquilamente el té y luego baja la tetera.

— ¿Vamos a tomar en la sala? — Pregunto, él asiente y hace un ademán con la mano, para que pase primero. Mierda casi se me olvida que los británicos son muy caballerosos.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato, mientras bebíamos (la bebida) el té. Levanté lami rada y pude notar que me miraba

— ¿Qué miras? — Pregunté sin pensar. Urgentemente necesito conectar la lengua con el cerebro.

— El cielo, está muy feo — Giro la cabeza hacia la ventana y compruebo lo que dice. Y realmente el cielo está cubierto de nubes negras y se ven pequeños relámpagos.

— Mierda.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada Edward, es solo ¿Dónde deje mi libro? — Me levanto, dejo la tasa por ahí y empiezo a buscar mi libro, lo encuentro y vuelvo a sentarme.

— Bella ¿Qué sucede?

— Nada Edward.

Las horas pasan y llega el momento de dormir, dejo a Edward en el sofá y voy a mi cama. Giro, giro y giro en la cama pero no consigo conciliar sueño. Decido bajar a tomar un vaso de leche; bajo lentamente las escaleras mientras trato de no concentrarme en los truenos que suenan, cada trueno hace que salte.

¡Pum! Un trueno suena muy fuerte haciendo que la escalera vibre y salte rápidamente al piso en el pie de la escalera. Estaba temblando y llorando, no… no me gustaba esta situación, pero no podía levantarme. Sentí unos brazos levantarme y abrazarme.

— ¿Qué te sucede Bella? — Pregunta Edward con la voz preocupada.

— Na… na… da.

— No, te pasa algo. Estás temblando, ¿quieres algo de leche?

— Sí — Susurro —, bájame y me serviré un poco

— No — Dice y me lleva hasta la cocina donde me sienta en un sillón —. Tú te quedas ahí mientras te traigo la leche.

— Pero… — Levanta un dedo.

— Pero nada, te quedas quieta.

Va en busca de la leche, mientras yo me quedo mirando su… mierda debo admitirlo. Me quedo mirando su trasero.

El me da la leche y vamos a sentarnos en el sofá…

…. …. ….

Siento algunos rayos de luz sobre mi cara, y abro los ojos. Siento el sofá sobre mi espalda y a ¡esperen! Edward esta acostado a mi lado, con el pelo totalmente desastroso y está sosteniendo mi… mi mano, con nuestros dedos entrelazados ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué pasó ayer?

* * *

><p>HOLAAA! Perdonen la tardanza, pero aquí esta el capitulo... No se si estaré publicando la siguiente semana porque:<p>

El 1 de enero cumplo años, y me están haciendo una fiesta el 29 y el 31 de diciembre :O

Desde ya les deseo que pasen un feliz termino y comienzo de año.

_Gracias por todos los reviews, favoritos y alertas_

_Las quiero_

Diana'


	17. Punto oculto

_**Beteado por :** Mimi Afterhours Sanz_ (BETA FFAD)__

_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /_

_**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la reina Sthephenie Meyer__

_**The chapter playlist: **Hacer un puente - La franela_**  
><strong>__

_Recordando que la música no siempre tiene que ver con el contenido del capitulo, a veces son solo recomendaciones ;)_

_Chicuelas, lamento la demora. Es que tuve unas mini vacaciones en la casa de mis tíos y la inspiración no venia a mi. Lo siento mucho._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 16 — Punto oculto.<p>

Esa mañana Edward y Bella amanecieron en el sofá, no juntos, pero de cierta forma más unidos, la noche pasada estuvieron en vela charlando sobre ellos y conociéndome más.

Ahora se encontraban tomando una taza de café con leche en el Starbucks del barrio.

—Edward…

— ¿Sí, Bella? —pregunta Edward retirando el diario de enfrente de sus ojos.

— ¿Alguna vez has sentido que pasas por alto algo?

Edward queda intrigado con la pregunta, ¿si ha sentido eso? ¡Ja! Él se siente así prácticamente todos los días.

—Sí, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Es que… —Isabella mira por la ventana y luego mira directamente a los ojos a Edward—. Me siento así, hace un tiempo; realmente me siento así desde que os conocí a ti y a Bree, y me frustra esta situación, ¡quiero saber!

—Bella… debes calmarte, vendrá a ti cuando menos te lo esperes y sabrás qué es, no te presiones por eso.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza, no discutiría con Edward por una tontería. Los dos salieron del Starbucks y caminaron por las calles del barrio, hasta que el celular de Bella sonó, era Jasper, diciéndole que volviera a la casa.

—Edward, Jasper me ha llamado y ha dicho que vuelva para la casa.

— ¿Está enfadado?

—No… de hecho sonaba muy feliz.

— ¡Ah!, está bien, vamos, te llevo —dijo Edward mientras tomaba el brazo de Bella y lo colocaba sobre el de él. Bella jadeó por la sorpresa, pero se dejó llevar riendo.

— ¡Edward, estás loco!

—Claro que no, Bella.

Lo que Bella no sabía era que, el plan "Conquistaré a Bella" de Edward estaba en marcha…

**(Edward POV)**

_Bella aún dormía en el sofá, estaba tan dulce con un leve pucherito en los labios provocado por algún pensamiento, que tenía ganas de abrazarla. Ayer por la noche me di cuenta de que tenía sentimientos hacia ella, ¿y cómo no?, quería protegerla, agasajarla, ¡Dios!, quería meterla en un jodido mundo donde nadie la lastimara. Fue ahí donde me di cuenta de que tenía que conquistarla, tenía que hacer que se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ella. _

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Bella, Jasper la esperaba afuera con una cara sonriente y con el pelo revuelto, ¡Dios!, no disimulaba nada Jasper. Bella soltó mi brazo y corrió a abrazar a su hermano.

— ¡Jasper! Loco, estúpido, me has abandonado, pero estoy feliz por ti. —Jasper besó el tope de su cabeza y le susurró algo al oído. Bella le dio un golpe en la cabeza y se separó—. ¡Jasper, calla!

—Umh, bueno, yo me retiro.

—Gracias, Edward, por todo —me dijo Bella y me abrazó ¡WOU!

—Gracias, Edward, por cuidar de mi hermana —dijo Jasper con la voz un poco dura. Ugh, hermano celoso a la vista.

—Adiós.

Al llegar a casa Bree me recibió con un abrazo y me arrastró hacia la sala, donde me tiró en el sofá y empezó a dar brinquitos en el piso.

— ¡EDWARD!, ¡Alice me lo dijo!, ¡ustedes serán pareja y tendrán bellos niños, y se amarán y… ¡AAH!... Yo la quiero tanto a ella, y hacen tan buena pareja, ¡Dios!, debo planear tantas cosas… ¡Salida en parejas!, ¡Alice y Jasper, Bella y tú, y Diego y yo!

— ¡CALLA BREE!, respira.

—Lo siento —se lamentó mientras se sentaba a mi lado—, me deje llevar.

—Ya veo, ahora… explícame todo lo que has dicho.

—Alice me ha llamado y me ha contado que Jasper y ella van a intentar algo, y… me comentó que ve algo entre tú e Isabella.

— ¿Cómo que ve algo?

—Tú sabes, ella tiene ese "algo" especial que la hace medio vidente. — ¡Perfecto!, Alice ya ha predicho mi futuro con Isabella, ahora solo debo adelantarlo…

* * *

><p>¿Que les parece? Vamos diganmelo en un review. Gracias por todos los reviewsalertas/favoritos :')

Escribí un nuevo OS, pueden leerlo ¿y adivinen que? tiene lemmon xD

www. /s/ 8872158 /1/ Departamento-512 (Sin espacios)

Kisses and bites

Diana'


	18. Parque

_**Beteado por :** Mimi Afterhours Sanz_ (BETA FFAD)__

_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /_

_**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la reina Sthephenie Meyer__

_**The chapter playlist: **Bang bang bang – Christina Perri_**  
><strong>__

_Recordando que la música no siempre tiene que ver con el contenido del capitulo, a veces son solo recomendaciones ;)__  
><em>

_ Chicas perdonen la demora :(_

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que pisé por primera vez suelo londinense. Estaba tan feliz, extrañaba a mis amigos y padres, ¡claro!, pero esto lo nivelaba, de cierta forma.<p>

La sensación de encajar aquí es tan abrumadora; no es que sintiera que no encajaba en casa, pero aquí se siente diferente como si fuera mi cuna.

—Señorita Swan, ¿le gustaría comentarnos por qué motivo se decidió por la carrera? —habla el señor Molina. Levanto el mentón y comienzo con mi relato.

Cuatro horas más tarde me encontraba tomando un helado de fresa cuando Edward se me acerca con una pequeña flor en las manos.

—Para ti, Bella. —Me sonríe, tomo la flor y la huelo. Umh, una suave fragancia.

—Gracias, Edward, ¿a qué se debe?

—Solo para recordarte que… —Me mira con tal intensidad que me abrumo—. Pienso en ti.

¡MIERDA!

¿Cómo se supone que debo respirar? Me he perdido totalmente en el verde de sus ojos y en lo real que sonaban sus palabras. Tranquila, Bella, respira, respira.

Edward toma asiento a mi lado y ordena otro helado de fresa. Recobro la compostura y le sonrío.

—Muchas gracias, Edward, es muy bonita. —Él sonríe y mueve los labios. No logro entender que dice—. ¿Qué?

—Nada, Bella —dice y ríe, una carcajada limpia, maldita sea—. ¡Oye! ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

—Er, claro, ¿dónde?

—Es una sorpresa, ¡ven! —Se levanta de un tirón, deja dinero en la mesa y me toma de la mano

¡Sí! Me toma de la mano y me tironea hasta su Volvo.

—Tranquilo todo terreno, baja un poco los cambios, Edward, me estás asustando.

—Lo siento, estoy emocionado —dice mientras me abre la puerta del copiloto, subo, él lo cierra y en un momento ya está entrando por la puerta del piloto.

— ¡No me digas! —digo con sarcasmo—. Si no me lo decías, yo ni enterada.

— ¡Uh!, qué mala. —Se burla, le saco la lengua y cruzo mis brazos en el pecho. Él solo niega con la cabeza y ríe.

— ¿Puedo prender el estéreo?

—Claro, aquí. —Toma un porta CD's de arriba y me entrega.

Leo todos los títulos y pongo un CD de los Beatles. Suena "Love me do", empiezo a mover los pies y los brazos.

—Me encanta esta música —anuncio, él niega con la cabeza y sonríe.

—No, pues si no me lo decías, yo ni enterado. —Me copia las palabras, le propino un pequeño golpe en el brazo y él se queja—.¡Auch!, cuidado, pequeña golpeadora.

—Silencio, Edward, te demandaré por plagio de palabras.

— ¿Qué es eso, Bella? —Se burla.

— ¡Calla! Yo me entiendo —digo, y entonces su cara se pone seria, y pronuncia las siguientes palabras separando palabra por palabra:

— ¡Yo quisiera entenderte! —Sonrío levemente y tarareo las siguientes canciones que suenan en el estéreo.

El resto del trayecto nos lo pasamos hablando de ningún tema en particular hasta que llegamos a una plaza.

— ¡ES HERMOSO! —exclamo y me bajo del carro. Es tan bello que tengo ganas de quitarme los zapatos y pisar el verde césped.

— ¿Te gusta? —pregunta Edward atrás mío, me sobresalto un poco debido a que no lo sentí acercarse.

—Es hermoso, Edward, gracias por traerme.

—No es nada.

— ¿Podemos sentarnos allá? —pregunto apuntando hacia unos bancos de madera situados bajo un enorme sauce.

—Lo que tú quieras, hoy tú mandas.

Caminamos hasta los bancos y nos sentamos en él, Edward toma su teléfono y coloca música clásica de fondo.

—Bella —dice, lo miro para que sepa que lo escucho—. ¿Qué tienes en el ojo?

— ¿Qué? —Froto mis ojos, él retira mi mano y se acerca lentamente a mis ojos, sopla levemente y me besa en la frente.

—Señorita Isabella —deposita un beso en mi nariz—, quiero —me da un beso en la mejilla derecha— decirle —besa mi mejilla izquierda— que —me da un beso en los labios, es solo un roce, pero se siente jodidamente bien — la quiero.

Se separa de mí, tomo su cabeza entre mis manos y vuelvo a unir nuestros labios. Nuestros labios se amoldan a la perfección, se mueven de manera lenta y con parsimonia.

¡Maldito Edward Cullen con labios de seda!

No llegamos a profundizar el beso y nos separamos, puedo sentir mis mejillas enrojecer.

—Bella, intentemos esto, sin presiones, solo tú y yo; yo siento cosas por ti.

—Edward, yo… yo no sé qué siento, solo sé que me encanta estar contigo.

—Intentémoslo, Bella, me gusta besarte y, ¡mierda!, quiero abrazarte y tenerte entre mis brazos y no soltarte nunca, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

—Sí —susurro. Entonces me abraza, un abrazo de oso.

Se siente jodidamente bien estar entre sus cálidos brazos. Deposito un beso en el hueco de su cuello y siento como suspira. Entonces se levanta de golpe y me toma de la mano.

¡Y una mierda!

Nuestros dedos se entrelazan de forma automática, se siente bien, se siente correcto.

— ¿Quieres comer algodón dulce?

— ¡Sííí! —chillo, él me arrastra hasta el Volvo, me abre la puerta, me coloca el cinturón de seguridad, me da un casto beso en los labios y da la vuelta hasta el asiento del piloto.

—Llama a Jasper y dile que estarás el resto de la tarde conmigo.

—Pero, me cuestionará, Edward; prefiero decirle esto cara a cara.

—Bien, dile que estarás afuera. —sonríe—. Jasper me va a dar una paliza cuando sepa que somos novios.

Siento mariposas en el estómago al escucharlo decir eso.

—Ya lo creo, Edward, él es muy celoso.

—Lo conquistaré —me guiña el ojo—, así como te conquistaré a ti.

¡Ayuda, que vengan los bomberos!

Mis piernas tiemblan levemente. Abuela, ¿tú me lo mandaste?, tú lo escogiste de entre los ángeles, ¿verdad?

—Llegamos, Bella, ven, vamos a comprar tickets y subámonos en la rueda gigante. —Me congelo.

—No.

— ¿Tienes miedo, princesa?

—Sí.

—Yo estaré contigo, no temas, te protegeré siempre.

—No, Edward.

—Okey, subámonos en otro juego.

—Gracias. —Me besa y me toma de la mano.

Esta tarde promete…

* * *

><p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! Su primer beso, y lo van a intentar :DD<p>

¿Que les parece?

Besos

Diana'


	19. Noticias 2

_**Beteado por :** Mimi Afterhours Sanz_ (BETA FFAD)__

_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /_

_**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la reina Sthephenie Meyer__

_**The chapter playlist: **Something I need - One Republic_**  
><strong>__

_Recordando que la música no siempre tiene que ver con el contenido del capitulo, a veces son solo recomendaciones ;)__  
><em>

_Chicas perdonen la demora. Estoy con exámenes y he podido escribir nada. _

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 18<p>

La tarde pasa rápidamente y estoy segura de algo: Edward es un romántico moderno, ¿por qué lo digo?, se preguntarán… Bueno, me lo ha demostrado. Toda la tarde ha estado dándome besos en los nudillos y en la cara, nunca soltó mi mano, y eso estuvo bastante bien.

Ahora estábamos volviendo a casa, para la "gran confrontación", según Edward.

—Hey, Bella —dice Edward mientras conduce por la _Abey Road_.

— ¿Sí?

—Si muero, dile a tu futuro novio, esposo, etc. que lo cazaré. —Bromea.

—Estás loco, Edward, no morirás; mi hermano no es un cavernícola.

—Loco por ti, Isabella Swan. —Y por decima quinta vez, me sonrojo.

— ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará Jasper? —pregunto cambiando de tema, un poco.

—No lo sé, él es tu hermano, yo apenas lo conozco hace unas semanas. —Sonríe—, pero no creo que quiera matarme.

—Espero que no —susurro…

Tardamos más un minuto en llegar en casa y allí en el porche se encuentra Jasper abrazando a Alice. Uh.

Bajamos del coche, Edward me abre la puerta y toma mi mano.

—Dios, bendícenos —susurra. Le doy un suave apretón.

Jasper mira nuestras manos con los ojos desorbitados y noto cómo su cara va cambiando de color.

—Explíquense. —Exige.

—Umh, hola, Jasper. —Saluda Edward—. Le he confesado mis sentimientos a tu hermana y ella aceptó ser mi novia.

— ¿Bella? —pregunta Jasper. Alice está con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y parece que va a dar brinquitos por todas partes.

—Sí Jasper, Edward es mi novio. —Alice viene corriendo hacia mí y me abraza tan fuerte que siento que no puedo respirar—. Alice, no respiro, ¡Alice!

—Lo siento, Bella —dice y me suelta, luego va a abrazar a Edward.

—Está bien, está bien. Ya sabía yo que ustedes congeniaban demasiado —dice Jasper y sonríe levemente—. Pero si tú "Edward Anthony Cullen" lastimas a mi hermana quedarás sin dientes, ¿entendido?

—Entendido, Jasper.

— ¡A CELEBRAR! —Chilla Alice y empieza a parlotear sola…

Y es así como todo comenzó. Ahora estamos en la casa de los Cullen celebrando nuestro noviazgo.

Esme está hablando acerca de lo lindo que nos vemos y Bree está toda emocionada comentando que ella es una de las causantes de que estemos juntos. Carlisle está hablando con Emmet, Jasper y Diego a unos metros de nosotros. Rosalie fue por un vaso de agua.

Edward me está abrazando por atrás, su mentón en mi hombro y nuestras manos entrelazadas. Siento que me derrito.

—Edward, deja por un momento a Bella y ven con nosotros. —Se burla Emmet—. Ya hasta parece que te pegaron a ella.

—Calla, Emmet.

—Ve, Edward. —Le sonrió, sinceramente me duele un poco tener que dejarlo ir por un momento, me siento tan bien con él a mi lado.

— ¿Segura? —pregunta renuente a soltarme. Asiento con la cabeza y le doy un empujoncito.

Me da un casto beso en la parte trasera de la cabeza y se va.

—Oye, Bella —dice Bree. Giro mi cabeza hacia ella y me guiña el ojo—, ¿Edward besa bien?

Eso bastó para que mis mejillas se tiñeran de color rojo.

— ¡Bree!, deja de avergonzar a Bella. —Regaña Esme y luego me guiña el ojo. Le devuelvo el guiño.

¡Dios, amo a mi suegra!

—Umh, ¿alguien sabe porque Rosalie solo esta bebiendo agua? —pregunta Alice.

—No, creo que esta con dolor de cabeza —dice Esme—. Iré a verla.

— ¡Voy contigo! —digo y la sigo por los hermosos jardines de la familia Cullen.

Encontramos a Rosalie sentada en una silla de plástico, bebiendo su agua.

— ¡Hey, Rosalie! —llamo, ella levanta la cabeza y nos mira directo a los ojos.

Siento a Esme contener la respiración.

— ¡Rosalie! —Jadea Esme, estoy totalmente perdida, no sé de qué me he perdido.

—Umh, ¿qué sucede? —pregunto, ya muy curiosa. Tan curiosa que siento que mi cabeza pica.

—Ya lo sabrás, Bella, ya lo sabrás.

— ¡Rose! —me quejo y hago un pucherito. Rose abre la boca para contestarme, pero un grito le impide.

— ¡BELLA!, ¡BELLA! —Es Edward gritando, es patético. Esme y Rosalie se ríen de él.

—Ve junto a aquel desesperado hijo mío —dice Esme y me da un pequeño empujón.

Voy a su encuentro. Sus ojos brillan al verme.

—Bella. —Respira y viene a mi lado—, quiero presentarte a mis amigos.

—Oh bueno, vamos. —Me toma de la mano y me arrastra hacia sus amigos.

…

…

…

Ya es muy tarde y estamos casi todos dormitando en la sala de los Cullen. Jasper recostado en una de las esquinas del sofá más grande de la sala con Alice aferrada a él, Edward y yo en el otro extremo, Bree y Diego están acostados en un sillón plegable que no sé muy bien de donde salió, Rosalie y Emmet están abrazados y apretujados en el sofá pequeño de la sala.

Todos dormitando, cuando de repente Rosalie da un salto y queda parada.

— ¡DESPIERTEN! —grita. Su grito nos sobresalta a todos.

—Rose, mañana —grazna Emmet, ella lo mira con cara de "ahora".

—Despierten, chicos, iré a buscar a tía Esme y al tío Carlisle. —Ella sale de la sala mientras nos despabilamos todos.

—Oye, Emmet, ¿qué nos dirá Rose? —pregunta Bree frotándote los ojos.

—No lo sé —dice este.

Al cabo de dos minutos llegan Rosalie acompañada por Carlisle y Esme

—Familia, escuchen, debo decirles algo. —Y es ahí cuando todo está claro para mí.

—Está embarazada —susurro.

—Estoy embarazada —comunica Rose y las chicas chillamos y corremos a abrazarla. Los muchachos felicitan y hacen bromas a Emmet.

—Lo sabía —dice Esme y le guiña el ojo a Rosalie—. Mis instintos de madre nunca fallan.

No fui consciente de nada más luego. Prácticamente entré en un coma. Entré en coma en los brazos de Edward.

* * *

><p>Capitulo corto, pero el proximo promete cosas ;)<p>

Muchas gracias a todas, gracias por esperar y gracias por los reviews.

Kisses and Bites

Diana'


	20. Somos niños

_**Beteado por :** Mimi Afterhours Sanz_ (BETA FFAD)__

_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /_

_**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la reina Sthephenie Meyer__

_**The chapter playlist: **We are young - Fun  
><em>

_ Chicas! Chicas! Perdónen la tardanza, este capi va para todas ustedes. Las quiero un montón _

_ Gracias por continuar aqui. _

* * *

><p>Capítulo 19. — Somos niños.<p>

Siento a alguien cubrirme con una manta, pero estoy demasiado cansada como para intentar ver quién es.

—Bella —susurra Edward en mi oído. Giro y caigo del ¿sofá?

—Bella, Bella, ¿estás bien? —pregunta Jasper y abro los ojos. Sí, definitivamente he caído del sofá; rio de mi misma.

—Estoy bien —susurro y sonrió—. Hola.

—Hola dormilona —dice Edward, Jasper bufa y me ayuda a levantarme.

—Hola hermana, creo que es hora de que vayamos a casa.

—Déjame despedirme de Edward, ¿va? —pregunto moviendo las pestañas exageradamente, él vuelve a bufar y sale de la sala. Edward me abraza y me da un beso en la frente.

—Buenos días, Bella. —Sonríe, me pongo de puntitas y lo beso en la nariz.

—Buenos días Edward, ¿qué hora es?

—Son las 8:30 de la mañana. Lamento lo de tu caída, debí avisarte que estabas en el sofá, en realidad quería que duermas en mi habitación, pero a Jasper no le gustaría eso.

—No pasa nada y realmente eso no le agradaría nada a Jasper, ya sabes como es.

—Sí que lo sé. —Toma mi mano y enlaza sus dedos con los míos. _Se siente correcto_.

— ¡Bella, vámonos ya!

—Tu hermano te llama —dice Edward y se ríe—. Fue hermoso verte dormir.

—Oh, supongo que lo dices por las palabras que dije, ¿no? —Bromeo.

—Sí, definitivamente escucharte decir "Edward, siento que estas hecho para mi" fue la mejor parte de todo. —Me sonrojo levemente, le doy un pequeño golpe en el brazo y salgo hacia la puerta.

Jasper está recostado por la pared y mira hacia el suelo. Corro a él y lo abrazo fuerte.

—Te quiero Jasper —le digo, él me mira y pone los ojos en blanco.

—El amor… el amor —susurra y se despide con la mano de Edward. Yo en cambio le tiro con beso con la mano él lo toma y sonríe.

Estoy recostada en el verde césped del patio trasero de nuestra casa revisando los e-mails y haciendo la tarea.

Mi celular vibra.

_**Edward Cullen:**_

_**Ya te extraño princesa.**_

Sonrío, él es tan príncipe.

_**Yo más, príncipe de mis ojos.**_

_**B. S.**_

Vuelvo a responder algunos e-mails de Angela donde me dice cuan afortunada soy de haber encontrado a Edward. Vuelve a vibrar mi móvil

_**Edward Cullen:**_

_**¿Estás en tu casa?, Alice está loca por ver a Jasper y puede que yo este loco por verte.**_

Me carcajeo y corro hacia Jasper, el está en la oficina haciendo algo en la computadora.

—Jasper — canturreo, el levanta una ceja hacia mi dirección.

— ¿Qué quieres, Bella?

—Nada Jasper, solo quería avisarte que Alice está en camino. Prepárate.

— ¿Estas mintiendo? —dice, veo como sus ojos empiezan a tomar un brillo extraordinario.

—No. Adiós.

Corro de nuevo hacia el patio y respondo el mensaje.

_**Si estoy. Jasper la esperara y se olvidará de nosotros.**_

_**B.S.**_

No espero una respuesta. Tomo mis cosas y corro hacia mi habitación, me veo espantosa. Parezco más una cartonera que una joven a punto de ver a su novio. Hago una visita exprés a la ducha y me visto lo más rápido posible; jeans básico, remera básica, suéter de hilo gris y unas balerinas planas. Recojo mi pelo en un moño y ¡CHA-RAN!

Isabella Swan está presentable.

No tardan tanto en llegar.

A Jasper se le cae la baba al ver a Alice que está totalmente encantadora en un vestido melocotón hasta las rodillas.

Edward… bueno, Edward siempre se ve encantador. Me sonríe y me tira un beso.

TOTALMENTE TIERNO.

—Alice, Alice — digo —. Jasper ha estado todo loco desde que le dije que vendrías.

Jasper queda de color escarlata y arrastra a Alice hacia afuera.

—Saldremos a comer algo, ustedes se quedaran aquí y cuidado con lo que hacen; soy un hermano mayor y sé cosas.

Me carcajeo fuerte y los empujo más para allá.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? — dice Edward mientras me abraza por la espalda y deja besitos en mi nuca. Se me pone la piel de gallina

—Umh, ¿ver películas? — digo mientras giro y beso sus labios—. ¿Te parece?

—Lo que tú quieras realeza —dice haciendo reverencias con las manos. Suelto una extraña risa coqueta. ¡ESTOY RIENDO COQUETAMENTE! ¿Qué sucede conmigo?

Escogemos una película romántica "Un paseo para recordar". Demás está decir que lloré con la película y Edward aprovechó el momento para burlarse de mí, fue ahí donde le tiré una almohada el me tiró otra y empezó una pelea de almohada.

—PARA, PARA, EDWARD —digo mientras corro por las escaleras con una almohada en mis manos.

Él no escucha lo que digo y me tira una almohada; recojo la almohada del piso y le tiro más fuerte.

—Auch, Bella. —Se queja mientras se carcajea.

—Eso es lo que quería —digo y corro escaleras abajo. Me pongo justo en la puerta mientras

Edward arremete almohadas contra mí.

Todo pasa rápido:

La puerta se abre y Edward tira una almohada que da justo en la cara de Bree.

—¡EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! —Chilla Bree.


	21. We are young

_**Beteado por :** Mimi Afterhours Sanz_ (BETA FFAD)__

_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /_

_**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la reina Sthephenie Meyer__

_**The chapter playlist: **Demons - Imagine Dragons_**  
><strong>__

_Recordando que la música no siempre tiene que ver con el contenido del capitulo, a veces son solo recomendaciones ;)_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 20: We are young.<p>

**Edward POV **

Desde que Isabella se ha hecho mi novia la vida es constantemente un día soleado.

Su sonrisa hermosa hace que mi corazón pare de latir, y la manera en que abre ligeramente la boca cuando está muy concentrada en algo me hipnotiza.

"_ES TAN PERFECTA". _

Tengo mucho miedo de no ser lo suficiente para ella. Tengo miedo de que esto sea un sueño.

"_¡UGH! QUE CURSI". _

Denme algo por favor, creo que me he vuelto una mariposa.

—Edward, corre —grita Bella con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Está tan hermosa. ¡BAM! Una almohada choca contra mi espalda y luego otra.

—Me las pagarás, imbécil —dice Bree bromeando. Yo corro y corro por toda la casa, parecemos niños corriendo de aquí para allá.

Bella corea mi nombre y ríe a carcajadas. Es tan linda.

—Edward, Edward, Edward —grita Bella.

—Oye Bree, ya basta, te pegué accidentalmente en esa operada nariz —digo, ella toca su nariz y me saca la lengua.

—Sabes que me operé porque me la rompí cuando tenía 16 años; de hecho eres uno de los culpables.

—Sabes que no, Bree —me quejo, acercándome a Bella y la abrazo.

—Ya se pondrán melosos —dice Bree mientras rueda los ojos.

—No te quejes Bree, eres peor con Diego —defiende Bella. La beso en la mejilla—. ¿No es cierto Edward?

—Exactamente, mi querida Bella y yo debo aguantar todo eso —digo y abrazo fuerte a Bella.

Me gusta tenerla entre mis brazos.

—¡Bah! —dice Bree con los ojos cristalinos.

Uh, algo paso aquí. Bella se acerca a ella y le susurra algo al oido, ella asiente.

—Diego te hizo algo, ¿no? —digo con la sangre hirviendo. No puedo ver a mi hermana así, Diego es un hijo de puta.

—Edward, es mejor que vayas a comprar helado y alquilar algunas películas, tenemos un serio caso de depresión post-pelea aquí. ¡Ve!

Miro a Bella frunciendo el ceño, ella hace señas con las manos y articula "rápido, Edward", con los labios. Tomo mi billetera y salgo hacia mi vehículo, decido ir al restaurante de Rose.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_Isabella abraza a una llorosa e incontenible Bree, mientras que Diego la busca por las nebulosas calles de Londres. Edward llega al restaurante de Rosalie. _

—_Buenos días, Edward —saluda Rosalie mientras sonríe, Edward nota que la rubia exhibe un pequeño bulto. _

—_Buenos días, Rosalie. ¿Cómo estás tú y el bebé? _

—_Excelente, excelente. ¿Qué te trae por aquí primo? _

—_Es que necesito un poco de comida y helado, en cantidades industriales —comenta Edward mientras se rasca la cabeza, Rose lo mira con el ceño fruncido—. Bree tiene problemas con el novio. _

—_Ya veo, ya veo —dice Rose y ordena que le traigan lo que Edward pidió. _

_Saliendo del local, Edward se despide de Rose y ésta le comenta que le encantaría que se les uniera a una cena familiar con sus padres. La rubia le hizo prometer que también invitaría a Bella y a Jasper._

_Diego ya totalmente desesperado, llama y llama a Bree, pero las llamadas van a buzón. _

_A la joven Bree ya no le quedan lágrimas y Bella reza porque su novio venga con la provisión "Post-pelea". Edward llega corriendo a la casa, lleva el helado y las películas a la sala._

—Chicas, bajen, ¡ya estoy aquí! —grita Edward mientras tira almohadas en el suelo y busca entre sus contactos el número de Diego. Tendrán una "linda" conversación.

—Edward, ¿a quién llamarás? —pregunta Bree con la voz algo nasal, mientras se sienta en el piso. El corazón aún le duele.

—A Diego. No me quedaré con los brazos cruzados viendo como te quiebras sin saber que fue lo que ese grandísimo hijo de puta te ha hecho.

—Para Edward, no lo llames.

—Edward —dice Isabella, que escucha la situación. Ella está segura de que Bree y Diego deben arreglar sus problemas sin intersección de otras personas—. El problema es entre Bree y Diego, no puedes meterte, solo ellos lo pueden componer.

—Pero… —Quiso rebatir el cobrizo, pero al ver la cara de su hermana menor cerró la boca—. Está bien.

_Diego totalmente desesperado decide ir a la casa de Jasper y Bella, quizás Bree se encuentre allí. _

_Bella, Edward y Bree se encuentran en el piso consumiendo cantidades industriales de helado, las chicas lagrimeando hasta no poder con la película y Edward bufando. _

—Chicas, ustedes quieren llorar nada más, están tristes y se ponen a ver películas tristes, ¿donde está la lógica?

—Calla, Edward —dice Bella mientras se sorbe la nariz—. Hombres, los hombres no entienden nada.

—Eso es verdad, ¡malditos hombres! —grita Bree—. Oye Bella, vayamos a un pub hoy, ¿te parece?

—¡NADA DE ALCOHOL EN TU SANGRE, BREE CULLEN! —exclama Edward.

—Edward, Edward, tú no sabes nada acerca de corazones rotos. Mi hermano, el frío. Calla y llévanos al maldito pub, este dolor no se me pasará pronto.

—Bree…

—Edward —llama Bella y lo mira—, estaremos con ella, sabemos que la solución no son las bebidas, pero vayamos con ella y dejemos que se distraiga.

_Edward acepta de mala gana lo que dice su novia, toma la llave del coche y las lleva hasta un pub muy bueno llamado "Eclipse Lunar". _

_Diego como último intento llama a Bella, y ésta le contesta contándole sobre su paradero, el chico totalmente desesperado conduce hacia el pub…_

_¿Se arreglarán los jóvenes, o no podrán reconciliarse?_


	22. Seamos felices, cariño

_Capítulo beteado por __**Teresa Saravia Serrano**__, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Capítulo 21 – Seamos felices, cariño**

Bree, totalmente alcoholizada, sacude la cabeza mientras balbucea palabras sin sentido. Edward y Bella no pudieron detener a la muchacha de consumir bebidas alcohólicas en exceso.

—Bella, te juro que mataré a Diego. ¡Es mi amigo, por Dios! Prometió cuidar a mi hermana pequeña y no lo está haciendo.

—Edward, las discusiones siempre ocurren. Tranquilízate ya, se arreglarán.

Diego entra en el pub y busca con locura a Bree, no logra localizarla en ningún lugar, hasta que por fin la ve… Su dulce Bree luce tan desaliñada, tan perdida.

—Bree… —dice Diego mientras se acerca a la joven—¿Qué tienes, pequeña? Bree, mi amor, has pensado tantas tonterías. Jamás te haría eso. ¡Por Dios, Bree! Eres mi vida entera.

—¿Eres tú, Diego? Te ves tan chistoso, mira tus ojos… están rojos. ¿Has estado llorando mi a… Diego?

—Bree… —pronuncia Diego como si su vida dependiera de ese nombre; en realidad su vida depende de la mujer a la cual corresponde ese nombre. La mujer que ha capturado por completo su ser y ha encantado su corazón.

—Diego, déjame olvidarte, ¿sí? Te irás al exterior del país y, tarde o temprano, encontrarás a alguien mejor que yo — Bree solloza, mientras siente el corazón desfallecer y partirse en mil pedazos—. Solo déjame ir, Diego. Haz esto más fácil para mí. ¿Sabes? El dolor de ahora pasará, y será mejor que esto termine de manera limpia a que ocurran cosas malas.

A unos pocos metros, Edward e Isabella observan como estos jóvenes están conversando, los dos saben que el amor que tiene aquella pareja es del amor bueno, del paciente y del honesto, es de esos amores que duran toda una eternidad y al pasar de ella.

—Bree, ¿es que no entiendes? Jamás en mi vida te engañaría o siquiera pensaría en cambiarte. Eres la mujer de mi vida, eres justo lo que necesito.

—Puedes cambiar de idea, no soy una idiota. Puedes cambiar Diego, quiero evitarnos el dolor.

—Eres la persona más terca que conozco y te amo así. Caray, Bree, ¡eres el amor de mi vida! Deja ya de ser así y dame un abrazo.

—Diego… —Bree mira a Diego con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y deseando larga vida a sus palabras—. Prométeme que cumplirás tus palabras.

—Las cumpliré y no será un sacrificio, mi querida Bree, porque estar contigo es lo que más quiero, y lo quiero siempre.

—Eres un maldito dulce Diego —dice Bree mientras salta a sus brazos. No hay borrachera que pueda borrar el camino a su paz, los brazos de su amor.

Isabella sonríe con todo el corazón al ver a su amiga saltar en brazos de Diego, ya sabía que ellos se las arreglarían.

—¿Ves Edward Cullen Masen? Ellos se arreglaron solos, sin necesidad de que regañes al pobre de Diego.

—Ya veo Isabella Marie Swan —admite Edward y besa a su hermosa novia.

Las dos parejas se dirigen a la casa de los Cullen a conmemorar la reconciliación de Bree y Diego, sin idea alguna de lo que está pasando al otro lado de la ciudad.

**Jasper POV**

Nunca en mi vida me habría imaginado esto… ¡NUNCA! Estoy en shock…


End file.
